


My Heroes | Overwatch x Reader Collection

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Affectionate Insults, Angst, Asking Out, Ass Squeezing, Battlefield, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blood licking, Break Up, Breasts, Cheating, Choices, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Death, Depression, Desire, Dirty Dancing, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Forced Kiss, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hand Kisses, Harassment, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Humerous, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Jealousy, Lifeguards, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Missing in Action, Moving On, Multi, Murder, Muteness, Neglect, New Year's Kiss, Nudity, Omnic Crisis, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sparring, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 48,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots and small stories with 2-4 parts that I have had yet to post on here, but were posted in DeviantART,Quotev and Wattpad, enjoy please <3 If you find my Wattpad or my DeviantART, hit me up there to request!</p><p>REQUEST STATUS - CLOSED, ANY COMMENTS AFTER MARCH WILL NOT BE DONE</p><p>EDIT: The updates will be slow the next few months due to work, school and other issues</p><p>I HAVE RETURNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader || Captured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I have been trying my best on these and figured I'd share them here, enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a practice round of battle, you find yourself avoiding a certain man during the fight. When confronted on the topic, things take a unique turn...

Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader

Requested by: modenootje on Wattpad

You glanced around at your team with a small frown and felt disappointed. Today everyone was practicing and having a training session. The objective was for the blue team to push a nuclear weapon (totally safe I know) through Route 66 and get it to a certain point which would allow them a win, while the red team was defending and preventing this. They had around 10 minutes to do so since it was just training and the first day back to training since they'd been taking the weekend off. Unfortunately, you didn't like the team you'd been assigned. You were on the red team with Genji and McCree for offense, Hanzo as defense alongside yourself, D.va and Zarya as tanks, and Lucio and Zenyatta as your support. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy being on their team, but you wished you got to fight alongside Soldier 76, formerly the old commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison. You were fond of the man, although he was stubborn, and he was always pushing his teammates to the limit at times.

You were quickly pulled from your thoughts noticing your team was starting to move into position, and you quickly joined. You followed after Hanzo as he set himself up on higher ground, and you prepared you sniper rifle, laying down and pointing it at the point of entry. You felt nervous, you couldn't get hit with any paintballs or you'd be forced to return to the main base area for your team (they're using paintballs instead of real ammo for training). After a few moments, Athena called for the game to start, and you tensed as you saw movement, quickly tracking it with your scope and zooming in. You quickly spotted the whole team consisting of Pharah, Jack, Mei, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Winston, Ana and Mercy moving swiftly to their positions they were choosing to set up on. Reinhardt moved to the front of the payload, shield up and Mercy sat beside him, her staff glowing as she kept it on his back. Mei, Winston, and Jack had went to rush in, and Pharah did the same, flying forward to greet your team. Torbjorn had snuck off somewhere, and Ana had set up opposite of you, and Hanzo.

You flinched as a paintball flew at you and narrowly missed. You pointed down your scope at Ana who had shot at you and fired at her, you two exchanging fire back and forth and moving swiftly with the payload as it moved. The sound of other gun fire erupted in your ears as the two teams clashed below and you nodded to Hanzo who quickly started moving to Ana's position. It didn't take long for you to see him get her with a paint coated arrow, catching her off guard as you'd been keeping her pinned. With her out for a short time, you turned your focus to the fight going on around the now stopped payload. You got up, moving swiftly to a new position and cursed noticing it was already past the 1st point. You quickly set up and started firing, quickly picking off Pharah who was forced to land after being splashed in paint and Mercy as well, who looked annoyed as paint was dripping down the side of her head.

You stifled a chuckle as you looked to set your sights on someone else only to spot the familiar blond whom had captured your heart. Your breath hitched in your throat and hesitated as you realized you couldn't shoot him. Luckily, you didn't have to as McCree did the job for you, and Jack cursed loudly as he was splattered in paint. They were down several members by now, but so were you as you spotted Zarya and Zenyatta headed back to the starting point, paint all over them. Genji was quick to join them as Mei got him with a paintball. You hissed annoyance and knew you had to make a move to keep the payload from moving. Only Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Mei and Winston remained, and you focused your sights on them. It was easy to keep them off their feet, firing paintballs at them relentlessly.

This continued onward for the rest of the match, you firing at the other team, but hesitating whenever Jack came into your sights. You didn't want to shoot the former commander, but knew you were being biased in a way by not simply following through and pelting the poor man with paintballs. Unfortunately, someone took notice as you spotted Hanzo moving across the opposite building and caught his gaze. His eyes were narrowed and it was clear they shone with disapproval which made you uneasy inside, and your stomach churn. You ignored his gaze for the rest of the fight and actually managed to win, even with you avoiding a certain man who caused your heart to flutter even with just a glance in your direction.

\---

"(y/n), what was with you that match?" asked Hanzo as you walked towards base with him, the two teams walking ahead of you both as you spoke privately. "Why were you avoiding shooting 76?"

"N-no reason..."you stuttered as you avoided his gaze, and he stopped you.

"(y/n)...don't lie to me, what's going on?"

"I-I...I like him okay?"you finally admitted, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "(y/n)...oh my, why not just tell him?"

"What!? No, no way...he doesn't feel that way about me-"

"How do you know? You've got nothing to lose, (y/n). Trust me, it'll be fine."

"F-Fine...I'll go talk to him..."

"Good luck, you've got this."

 

You nodded and picked up the pace, quickly moving to catch up with the former commander. As you did, your head was filled with thoughts and nervous questions that made you lightheaded. What if he didn't like you and rejected you? Would he laugh at you and call you a silly kid? Would he accept your confession? Your mind swirled, and you nearly ran right into him as you caught up with him. "Excuse me, s-sir, can I um...talk w-with you in private?" you stuttered as you tried to calm yourself down, god just talking to him made you flustered.

"Sure (y/n),"he said simply, face hidden beneath his mask, but you could feel his gaze on you from beneath his red visor. "Would you like to talk in your room?"

"I- uh...I don't know if that's a good place," you started having been thrown off by the question/

"Then meet me in my room,"he said, and you nodded, although deep down you didn't know if that was a better place at all to have the discussion.

"Y-yes, sir,"you said with a nod and quickly ran off before any other words could be exchanged.

\---

You stood outside his door a few hours later, biting your lip as you tried to control your nerves. Tonight was the night, you couldn't back down at this point, you'd come too far. You hesitated before knocking softly on his door and waited for a moment before a reply came that was muffled by the door, "Come in." You opened the door, shivering like a leaf and you were surprised he didn't notice or call you out on it. "Hello, (y/n). I have a question for you,"he said from where he sat at his desk, working on what looked to be paperwork.

"What is it, sir?" you asked as you closed the door behind you.

"Why didn't you shoot me today? You had the opportunity multiple times, and you didn't,"he said, turning to stare at you from under the visor.

"I-I couldn't, sir..." you said as he stood and walked over to you.

"And your reason?"he asked, voice lowering with a hint of curiosity in it.

"I can't shoot someone whose captured my heart,"you said way too quickly and covered your mouth, wishing you'd have closed it sooner.

The silence you were greeted with made you want to crawl into the nearest corner, curl up in a ball and die. You closed your eyes tightly, heart pounding loudly in your chest, and you swore he heard it. You blocked out the world around you, shrinking inside yourself as you thought of how big of a fool you were, how you shouldn't have come here and it was a mistake to listen to Hanzo.

However, you were pulled from your thoughts as he grabbed your wrists and pushed them against the door. You opened your mouth to say an apology, but you were silenced by a pair of lips on your own. Your eyes opened wide, seeing him without his mask and visor on for the first time. You were frozen for a moment before you kissed back, feeling the kiss intensifying as he forced his tongue into your mouth, fighting with your own for dominance. You granted him it, a soft noise coming from you as he explored your mouth and enjoyed his time doing so. He finally pulled away from you as you two were reduced to gasping for air, eyes locked onto each other. "76 wha-"

"Jack....it's Jack, call me Jack,"he said softly. "You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..."

"Why didn't you do so sooner?"

"I didn't know you felt the same way..."

You two were silent for a few moments after that and simply stared into each other's eyes. You felt relieved and thought you could sit their getting lost in his oceanic eyes for an eternity, letting their big blue waves suck you in and pulled you under. "J-Jack...I...I love you,"you breathed.

"I love you too, (y/n),"he said, capturing you in another soft kiss.

"Next time, capture the objective, Jack, not my heart," you said after he pulled away again.

"I will because your heart is mine and so are you,"he said with a chuckle before attacking your neck with kisses causing you to giggle and moan a little.

 

Let's just say, Jack really enjoyed claiming his new objective after having claimed your heart.


	2. Genji x Fem!Reader || Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Genji acts harshly towards you, you escape to your room only to be thrown into a whirl pool of memories and when you escape it...a certain man comes to speak with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ahead of time, I have received comments on this that Genji was too OOC, and I'm being more cautious in the future...I was just complying to the request.

Genji x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: EnglishTart  
  
“What is your problem!?” you shouted with your hands on your hips.  
“My problem, is you getting in my way!” shouted the half-cyborg, half-man in response, and you could feel his gaze burning into your soul even through his helmet.  
“Well sorry for trying to keep on the payload and keep us in overtime!”  
“Next time, let me do the work and stay out of the way. You’re only a defensive hero, not a tank, not an offensive hero, _you’re only a support **and** you’re not as experienced as the other supports_! You aren’t strong enough to fight, let people like myself or Jesse do the work and keep on the payload! You got directly in the way by doing what you did and cost us the payload anyways!”  
  
You stared at him in disbelief, it felt like he’d just completely undermined you. It was true you hadn’t been here as long or had as much experience as Ana, Mercy, or Zenyatta, but Lucio was only here for around a year or two longer than you, it hurt having someone say that to you. Unfortunately, you weren’t exactly alone while having this argument with him. Your whole team from earlier was staring in shock at the words that were just said. Tracer had her mouth opened wide in disbelief, and Hanzo looked startled with the outburst. Mei was quiet, eyes clearly showing how startled she was, and D.va was staring at you with sympathy. “(y/n)…” started Tracer as she reached towards you, but you quickly slapped at her hand.  
“Don’t touch me,” you said harshly. “If that’s how he feels, then let him. I don’t need your sympathy.”  
“But (y/n)…you don’t look ok-“  
“Stop Lena, leave it!” you snapped at her and turned away from her, heading for the door.  
“(y/n)!” she yelled after you as you stormed out, not before hearing her turn on the person you’d spoken to before and say, “Genji, what is wrong with you!?”  
  
\--  
  
You groaned flopping on your bed and felt ready to pull out fistfuls of your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Why was he so rude to you? It felt like no matter what you did both in training, on the battlefield, on missions, even simply doing something in the base, he scolded you for it, yelled at you, or simply shook his head at you as if in disappointment. It was embarrassing and infuriating, especially since more than likely he’d make you stop whatever you were doing and do it instead, forcing you out of the way. You grabbed a pillow, shoving your face in it and let out a muffled scream into it. He complicated things so much, and you felt stupid for liking him despite how he acted and treated you. You closed your eyes, remembering how he’d acted just this morning when you’d gone to get your breakfast.  
  
**-FLASHBACK-**  
  
_You hummed softly to yourself as you grabbed a plate and walked down the little buffet style line that was laid out for agents to get their own breakfast. You were looking over everything to decide what you wanted, there was so much delicious looking food that consisted of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and more. It all made your mouth water, and you decided on taking a little bit of everything before turning around and going over to join Tracer, D.va, and Lucio who were all chatting as they ate. You set down your plate and went to go get a drink to accompany your meal._  
  
You made your way over to the machines and looked over the many juices, types of coffees and other drinks, trying your best to think of what to have. You settled on coffee, going to grab a pot, but hesitated as you didn’t know what kind to get. You heard an aggravated sigh behind you and whirled around, seeing Genji standing there. “Oh- Genji hi,” you said, trying to start a conversation with the normally rude man. “Move,” was all he replied with and nudged you aside before getting some tea for himself. You stared at him with an incredulous look and he turned his head slightly in your direction. “What are you staring at me for? You’re slow, now close your mouth before a bug flies into it.” With that, he walked off leaving you speechless.  
  
**-BACK TO REALITY-**  
  
You jumped slightly hearing a knock on your door and left out an annoyed huff, pushing yourself up off your comfortable bed. You walked over and opened the door, seeing the man you loved and hated all the same. “No,” was all you said and started to close the door, but he swiftly placed a foot in the way to keep it from closing. “(y/n), please,” he pleaded which took you off guard, loosening your grip on the door which caused him to be able to enter and shut the door behind him. “Please just listen.”  
Instantly, your guard was back up, and you crossed your arms before reply hotly, “I am listening.”  
“Look…there is a uh…reason for being so harsh towards you,” he sighed.  
“Oh really? Please enlighten me, I’m all ears,” you replied with a sharp tone.  
“(y/n)…you aren’t exactly making this easy…” he mumbled.  
“Good, because you haven’t exactly been kind to me. Ever since I joined Overwatch, you’ve given me a hard time, you’re condescending, harsh, rude…” you said, turning your back to him as you started toward the window. “I’ve tried to be nothing but nice and friendly with you, but you treat me terribly when I’ve done nothing wrong! You act like I’m a nuisance and can’t help anyone in Overwatch, or myself. Do you know how insensitive you’re being acting that way? I try my best to do well, to meet not just your expectations, but everyone’s and no matter how hard I try I can please everyone except you…”  
  
You were at the windowsill by now with your hands resting upon it, staring out into the night with its vast expansion of stars and the large crescent moon that hung over the sky. You gritted your teeth, eyes closing, and your right hand made a fist. You slammed it down hard on the oak wood, anger bubbling over into every bit of your being. You whirled around to snap at him some more, but your mouth went dry, and you couldn’t find the words. There was Genji, mere inches from you, his face visible without the front of his helmet on. You could see his pale skin, his glowing green eyes and locks of green hair that slightly poked out from under his helmet. Several scars littered his face, but you couldn’t help but melt on the inside, he was handsome, absolutely stunning and your heart pounded at how close he was.  
  
His hand made its way to your face, caressing your cheek as his fingers lightly grazed at your skin as if he was scared he’d harm you with a simple touch. You were completely entranced in his gaze, unable to look away as his face neared yours, and your eyes closed as his lips lightly grazed your own. You felt his breath tickle at your cheeks before they softly pressed against your own. You hesitated slightly, gently kissing back to show you were acceptant of it, and his shyness grew to boldness. The kiss deepened and your arms wrapped around his neck as he snaked an arm behind your lower back, pulling you against him. After several moments, he pulled away, breathing slightly heavy as he stared at you intently. “This is why I was hard on you…I…I didn’t want to accept how I felt,” he said. “I thought you’d never accept someone like myself and here you are…accepting me, allowing my presence after all I’ve done.”  
“Oh Genji…” you whispered softly. “No matter how hard you were on me…I loved you and I never thought of anything wrong with who you are. I was accepting of you the day I met you and fell for you not long after…I love you Genji…”  
“I love you too (y/n)…I’m so sorry for everything…”  
“It’s ok…it’s ok…” you whispered, foreheads touching and stared him deeply in the eyes as his hand moved from your cheek to your back.  
  
You closed your eyes, relaxing as he held you in his arms, murmuring sweet nothings in your ears. His fingers rubbing circles into your back as you enjoyed being there with just you and him.


	3. Reinhardt x Fem!Reader || Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, your boyfriend and Pharah decide to make cookies and some cute fluffy moments ensue.

Reinhardt x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: V-chii  
 **NOTE:** This takes place before Jack Morrison becomes Soldier 76, and Gabriel Reyes becomes Reaper. Pharah is age 6, and Reinhardt and Ana are in their 30’s, Morrison and Reyes are in their mid to late 20’s.  
  
You giggled as you watched your boyfriend come into the kitchen, it was quite amusing seeing the large man in a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and a pink apron. Fareeha giggled as she followed him, the small child bubbling with excitement at what they were doing today. The white haired man joined you where you stood by the island in the kitchen, ingredients scattered over its expanse. There were eggs, sugar, and more ingredients set out on the island that Fareeha eyed with fascination as if she didn’t think the ingredients could make the sweet treats they were creating. You’d already set the oven to heat up whilst you three made the sweets. “Alright, who’s ready to make some cookies?” boomed Reinhardt with a familiar grin on his face that made you feel ecstatic as usual whenever you were with him.    
“I know I am,” you replied. “What about you Fareeha?”   
“Yes!” she squealed enthusiastically.  
“Alright Fareeha, can you go grab a bowl?” you asked her as you snatched up the butter, heating it in the microwave for a few moments, and she nodded eagerly, going to grab it.  
“Here you are, (y/n)!” she exclaimed, coming back moments later as the microwave went off.  
“Thank you sweetie,” you said warmly, taking it from her as Reinhardt got the butter from the microwave. “Now can you grab the sugar and 2 eggs?”  
  
She nodded, sifting through the ingredients on the island to grab them while you put the bowl down and grabbed the vanilla. You started putting it in the bowl as Reinhardt helped put the butter in and went to grab a spoon to mix it. You let Fareeha pour in the sugar and then cracked the eggs, putting them into the bowl. Handing her the bowl, you let Fareeha stir the ingredients whilst you, and Reinhardt whisked together the flour, baking soda and salt in a separate bowl. After a few minutes you took the dry ingredients and started mixing them with the wet, Fareeha handing you the bowl once her arms got tired of stirring. You mixed the contents together as the young child poured in nearly the whole bag of chocolate chips. You knew your teeth would hurt later, but if the child wanted that many chocolate chips, you’d deal with it.   
  
As you three were placing them on a baking sheet, a certain blond man entered the room in his usual attire of blue with the symbol of the organization you called your family on his chest. Not far behind followed his companion in a dark gray hoodie with a Kevlar vest on, smoking a cigar and wearing the usual black beanie. “Hello Jack, Gabriel,” you greeted. “Good morning (y/n),” said Jack as he took a seat and Reyes grunted with a nod in your direction.  
“Whatcha makin’?” asked Gabriel.  
“It’s cookies, what does it look like?” you asked incredulously, and he chuckled.  
“I was joking,” he said, smoke coming from his lips.  
“Gabe, didn’t Ana say she didn’t want you smoking around her daughter?” you reminded as you put the cookie sheet in the oven.  
“Pfft, it’s one time,” he replied with an eye roll. “She’ll get over it.”  
“Oh really? ‘I’ll get over it’?” said a voice, and he froze, eyes wide as he looked over at the woman who leaned on the door frame. “Would you like to repeat that Reyes?”  
“N-No,” he said as Fareeha ran over to her mother and hugged her.  
“Mom!” she said happily, and Ana brightened at seeing her daughter.  
“Hello, my little Fareeha,” she greeted warmly. “Now Gabriel…get rid of the cigarette, or go outside.”  
He groaned in contempt, before heading for the door, and Jack sighed, “Doesn’t he know how gross those things are?”  
“Why don’t you go enlighten him?” you asked as you leaned on the counter, feeling Reinhardt’s hand rest on your back, rubbing circles comfortingly.  
“I guess I could give it a shot considering Angela always tries to tell him, and he never listens to her,” he said, pushing himself out of his chair.  
“Good luck,” said Ana as he walked past her to go after Reyes. “So what are you three making?”  
“Cookies,” said Fareeha excitedly.  
“Sounds delicious,” said Ana with a warm smile. “However, you need to clean your room, remember?”  
“But mom!” she whined.  
“You can have cookies after you clean,” said her mother and the girl shot past her, going to clean her room. “We will be back.”  
“See you later!” you called after her leaving you with your boyfriend.  
  
You smiled as you turned to him, seeing his loving gaze greeting you. You felt his strong, but inviting arms pull you in close before his lips pressed against your forehead. Your felt like a childish school girl as your face heated up, and your legs felt like jelly at just the smallest show of affection. He chuckled in response to this and buried his face in your (h/l), (h/c) hair, breathing in deeply before letting it out again. You closed your eyes, feeling completely relaxed in his warm, inviting embrace. You silently wished you could remain there forever, not worrying about any threats to your family or missions or such, just to stay there in his embrace that always comforted you.  
  
\--  
  
A while later, the cookies were ready as the oven beeped, and you reluctantly pulled away from Reinhardt. You two had been cuddling and sharing small kisses here and there as you two simply enjoyed each other’s company and alone time. Although you say it, you hated how you two didn’t get a lot of alone time together and the main reason for this was Reinhardt was often out on missions. Meanwhile, you stayed back normally and did paperwork or helped Mercy whenever the others returned from missions.  
  
You put on an oven mitt and took out the cookies, there sweet buttery, chocolate smell filling the air and making you sigh in content. You placed the cooking sheet on the counter before turning off the oven and closing it again. You smiled as you were joined by Reinhardt, who grabbed a plate to put the cookies out on. After waiting a few minutes you did so, pulling them from the cookie sheet with a spatula and placing them on the plate. With that done, you both began to clean up and once that was one, you two took a seat at the island. You grabbed a cookie and took a bite, a small ‘mmm’ coming from you at the sweet chocolatey taste. He chuckled at your reaction and took one for himself and produced the same noise. You giggled and he said, “You’re an amazing cook (y/n).”  
“Oh please, you helped me and so did Fareeha,” you said warmly as your cheeks heated up in embarrassment.  
“Still amazing,” he said and kissed you gently. “I love you (y/n).”  
“I love you too, Reinhardt,” you murmured feeling content and loved.


	4. Junkrat x Fem!Reader || Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After begging your friend Junkrat to watch him work, you begin to realize things you never noticed about him.

Junkrat x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Ke13 on DeviantART  
  
“Pleeeeaaaase, Jamison,” you whined.  
“No Sheila, yer gonna get in me way,” he said as you followed him down the hall like a lost puppy.  
“I won’t, I promise Jamison! I just want to watch!” you exclaimed as he pushed his way into the garage to get to work.  
“Fine,” he said, unable to stand hearing you whine any longer.  
“Oh Jamison! Thank you!” you squealed and tackle hugged him from behind making the man blush bright enough red to be visible underneath his soot covered face.  
“A-alright, alright Shelia, get off so I can work!” he said, after a moment and wriggled from your grasp, keeping his face turned away so you couldn’t see his blush.  
  
You giggled and followed him over to a workbench where he plopped himself down, and he turned his attention to the work space before him. He went through the desks, grabbing out random parts and getting to work on his little project. You sat on the other end of the workbench, watching in fascination as he made his creation.   
Even though it was intriguing to you, you felt yourself get slightly bored after a while, and your eyes started to wander from his work that he was creating. You gazed at his face that was caked in dirt and soot from his chaotic adventures with Roadhog, and his time spent in training, on missions, or on the battlefield. He had such unique features, thick blond eyebrows, gorgeous blond hair that was burned at the tips from the mayhem he caused and accidentally blowing himself up with his creations. You smiled slightly, seeing the familiar little curl that stuck out from his hair that you always tried to get to stay tucked back in his hair, but it never did. You blinked realizing he was looking at you with those glorious amber eyes. “Uh…Sheila? Ya okay? Yer just starin’ at me.”  
“Oh uhm…yea I just got distracted because….you’re just really handsome,” you replied before realizing what you said and blushed.  
He was quiet for a few moments, a small grin forming as he finally said, “And yer gorgeous Shelia, yer a bombshell, and I love ya.”  
You looked away, unable to hold his gaze and murmured, “Jamison stop joking around, you’re embarrassing me…”  
“Embarrassin’ ya? Shelia ‘m tellin’ ya the truth!”  
“Mhm…”you replied doubtfully.  
“I’ll show ya!” he said and suddenly grabbed you by your shoulders and smashed his lips against your own.  
You felt completely caught off guard by his actions, and your eyes were wide in shock at the Junker’s sudden action. However, your feelings quickly took over as you kissed him back, arms going around his neck as his hands moved to your hips. You noted the unique taste his chapped lips had, they tasted of charcoal which you didn’t mind all that much as your eyes fluttered closed, and you enjoyed the moment. He pulled away a few moments later, leaving a bit of a sooty taste on your lips when he did. “Well Sheila? Ya believe me now?” he asked. “Yeah…” you answered breathlessly before leaning in and capturing him in another kiss before he could say anything else.  
  
After a few minutes of more kissing, you had ended up in his lap, soot all over your mouth and on your clothes from where you had touched him. You didn’t care however, you were finally able to kiss the man who you had fallen for after staying with Overwatch for a year after the 2nd recall. You gazed into his eyes, a stupid grin on your face and said, “I love you Jamie.”  
“I love ya too (y/n),” he said, and you were surprised to hear him use your first name instead of calling you ‘Sheila’ as usual. “And I wasn’t lyin’ about earlier, you’re a bombshell. _My_ bombshell.”


	5. Strike Commander! Jack Morrison x Fem!Reader || Training LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your mentor are training when things get extremely tense between you two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut/lemons/whatever you refer to them as in about 3 years so...bare with me please...

Strike Commander!Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader **(LEMON)**  
Requested by: A close friend  
 **NOTE:** Includes sexual themes, if you don’t like it, don’t read!  
  
  
You grunted as you hit the padded floor of the training room, wincing at your aching muscles. You wanted nothing more than to stay down, but that wasn’t going to be possible with a certain commander standing a few feet from you, waiting for you to rise again. You groaned, forcing yourself to your feet, stumbling slightly as you focused on him again. “Come on (y/n), you can do better than this,” he said calmly. The man was training you for you were a newer recruit, only having been a part of the organization Overwatch for a little less than a month. Unfortunately for you, when you’d been assigned a teacher for your first few months, you had been assigned one of the toughest trainers, who was none other than Commander Morrison. He was much bigger than you, very good-looking, and he was very fit and strong which you admired secretly whenever you could. You looked up into his brilliant blue eyes before you lunged at him, going to kick him in the side, but he counter swiftly by moving to the side slightly and bringing his hand up to grab your leg. He then used his other hand to push you down with ease onto the floor yet again. “You’ll never manage out on the field at this rate,” he scolded. “How can you be on the offensive if you can hardly touch me?”  
  
You hissed angrily, not replying and swiftly moved your legs, knocking his out from under him and taking the man to the floor. He huffed lightly, going to roll away from you, but you were quicker. What you lacked in size and power, you made up for in speed and agility as you straddled him with your legs and put your hands at his throat. However, you didn’t choke him, just breathed heavily as you sat on top of him and stared down into those gorgeous eyes that were full of admiration. A smile played itself upon his full lips, and slowly his teeth were shown as it grew. He laughed lightly and said, “Finally, I was waiting for you to do something like that.” You relaxed your grip and let your guard down at his words. It made you warm and fuzzy inside hearing him say something remotely close to a compliment.  
  
The feeling was short lived however as his hands grabbed your wrists, and he easily shoved you off of him. He kept a firm hold on one wrist, slamming you down onto your stomach and keeping your arm firmly behind your back. You shrieked in response, feeling the sharp pain of your arm in the uncomfortable position it was forced into, and you instinctively grabbed at the floor with your free hand as you tried to squirm away. He snickered, and you froze, feeling his breath on the back of your neck which made your cheeks heat up. “What did I tell you about letting your guard down?” he asked softly in your ear. “Do that on the battlefield and it’ll get you killed (y/n).” You shuddered, not able to think of what to reply with as you realized the how close you two were in proximity, feeling him just hovering above you. You could hardly register the now dulled pain of your restrained arm, all you could think of was just him and everything you’d been holding in about how you felt around him.  
  
You gasped slightly, feeling his grip tighten, and he pressed against you slightly making you whine softly in protest at his actions. His lips were so close to your ear you swore you felt them brush it gently, but played it off as your imagination playing tricks on you. “Well (y/n)…?” he breathed into your ear. “What will you do now?” You blinked slowly, unsure if you should fight back or simply enjoy his presence hovering over you, forcing you into submission. You knew he wanted you to react however and couldn’t disappoint the handsome commander. You let out a grunt as you grabbed tightly to the floor with your free hand and tried to heave yourself up, only to gasp in pain, his knee digging into your back and forcing you to remain down. You cursed, and you swore he was smiling as he watched you try to figure out how to save yourself. “Come on (y/n), an enemy isn’t going to let you live this long. You’d be dead in seconds for how much time you’ve wasted. _Get up_ ,” he ordered you and you took a deep breath. You silently apologized to him in your head before heaving your weight upward to the side and flung your free arm out at him, clawing at his face, and he released you instinctively to shield his face.  
  
You took the chance, flinging yourself backwards away from him and rolling to your feet. He seemed amused as he staggered to his feet only for you to leap at him again, landing upon him and fiercely attacking him, blow after blow. His Cheshire grin didn’t leave his face, eyes alit in excitement, and he grabbed you by your hips suddenly, throwing you off onto the padded floor again. You gasped as he slammed his hands down on either side of you, face mere centimeters away with that devilish smile plastered upon his adorable face. Your (e/c) eyes were wide as you stared up at him, breath caught in your throat as he leaned closer. He opened his mouth slightly as if ready to scold you for your lack of defense, but you had other ideas and weren’t going to hear another remark leave his lips.  
  
It happened quickly, much to his shock as you smashed your lips against his, startling your superior who stopped dead in his movement. You felt him freeze up against you and felt dread instantly, he was going to kill you after this, that or ask you to be switched to a different teacher or even train in Blackwatch under Reyes. You felt a slight shudder go through you at the thought, only for yourself to be drawn out of it as you felt the kiss being returned. You made a small gasp of surprise as his warm lips remained slightly parted, tongue lightly swiping across your mouth. However, when you didn’t comply with his wish to allow him access to explore, he bit your lower lip, pulling not very gently and making you whine in protest. He released you, staring at you with a hardened gaze and said huskily, “Don’t forget who you’re dealing with (y/n)…” With those words left ringing in your ears, he pushed himself up and off of your small form which trembled slightly with shock at what had occurred. He reached out a hand which you took after a moment, and he yanked you up to your feet before releasing his grin on you. He quickly turned before you could catch a glance at his face and said, “That is enough training for today, you still have a lot to learn.” You nodded simply, not quite sure how he was feeling exactly considering he’d seemed to accept the kiss, only to push you away after you wanted to play a bit and be a little hard to get. Had you ruined your chance with your own childishness? The answer was received quickly as he paused at the doorway he’d been about to walk out of. “Meet me in my room in 5 minutes, you better be on time.” With that, he was gone leaving you feeling nervous and elated at his words, a small blush creeping up on your face.  
  
\--  
  
You knocked on his door after a bit of hesitation, stomach twisting and churning as your nerves built up, threatening to pour over. “Come in,” he calls from behind the door, and you take a deep breath before pushing the door open. You let it out, closing the door behind you before taking in his room. It was rather large, very nice looking with sleek oak wood floors, a large king bed with navy blue sheets pressed close to the farthest wall. He had a large window at the farthest wall, exposing you to the outside world you hadn’t seen much of since stepping foot into this base, only seeing it while walking down the medical bay once or twice. You noted the cobalt colored wall that surrounded the window and noticed the other three walls were a lighter blue shade. Your eyes drifted to his desk made of a dark cherry wood that was covered in paperwork and slowly you brought your eyes to look at your superior who sat comfortably in the chair that accompanied the desk. His right leg was resting over his left, hands clasped together he looked amused at you, as if having enjoyed watching your face that was filled with amazement scan his quarters. His azure eyes scanned your body making you feel completely naked as he eyed you up. He motioned with a hand towards the bed and simply said, “Sit.”   
  
Even with that simple word, it definitely sounded like an order compared to a suggestion as you made your way over to it, resting on the edge of the bed. He turned his chair to face you, not rising yet as he watched you like a predator observes its prey before striking. He tilted his head slightly, and you shivered under his gaze. “You know why you’re here don’t you?” he prompted, and you nodded. “Good…since you decided to show up, I assume you don’t mind going through with this, agent?” You shook your head, anticipation bubbling up inside of you. “Alright, if you wish to stop, then tell me,” he ordered as he rose and discarded his blue trench coat, boots, gloves and his gear leaving him in a black long sleeve shirt and dark gray pants. You felt your cheeks heating up as he walked towards you, catching your chin gently, but firmly with one hand. He tilted your face upwards to look at him before he pressed his lips to yours, and you felt the hunger and need behind them. You let out a small squeak as he put his other hand on your hip as he forced his way into your mouth, not bothering to wait and see if you’d let him in this time. You let out a small noise of protest as his weight shifted, and he pressed himself against you.  
  
You moaned softly, eyes closing as he explored your mouth, taking in every inch of it and battling with your tongue once or twice for dominance as his grip on your hip tightened, and his free hand moved to remove your black leather combat suit with the symbol of Overwatch on the back. He gripped the zipper and brought it down to just above your navel and pulled his lips from yours earning a murmur of protest from your lips. “Hush….”he mumbled and moved his lips down you neck, planting soft kisses against your skin as he went. You felt your breath hitching in your throat as he licked your skin while his hands moved and pushed away at your suit. You felt it slide down your shoulders revealing your whole upper body to him, the bra you had on the only thing covering up part of it. You knew that wouldn’t remain for very long as he moved his arms around you, fumbling with the article of clothing as he struggled to get it off. “L-Let me help you…” you breathed softly before unhooking it for him and sliding it off. He muttered a thank you before moving away slightly to eye you up, a small smile of approval upon his lips. “Gorgeous,” is all he said to you before he leaned back in, nipping at your neck as his hands massaged your breasts.  
  
You moaned approval as your desire for him grew, feeling your panties growing wet from his actions. He grazed his teeth gently over your skin before sucking on a particular spot that made small whimpers come from you as it drove you crazy. Your hands moved, one finding its way to his chest, the other to his soft golden locks of hair. “C-Commander…”you moaned softly as he left his mark on you before moving to make yet another on your shoulder. “Please…call me Jack,” he said and you managed to steal a glance into his azure eyes, seeing a hazy look of lust in them along with pleasure and joy. “Y-Yes Jack…” you managed to reply as he worked on making another hickey on your skin. You closed your eyes, completely melting in his arms as his hands fondled your breasts, and he kissed and bit at your skin, wanting the world to know you were his now.   
  
After a few minutes, he brought his lips back to yours and worked on removing the rest of your suit, pulling it down to your ankles before rubbing at your hips teasingly. You whined protests into the kiss at his actions, and he broke away momentarily to remove his shirt. He started to go back to kissing you, but you made him stop, looking him over slowly. You wanted to remember every inch of him, just as he did you. You ran your fingers over his chest, leaving feather-light touches all over and making him shiver slightly. You smiled approval as you felt his muscles, noting the few scars he had every so often. You eventually snaked your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up, kissing at his chin gently. He hummed approval, and you paused letting in a sharp breath as you felt him hook a finger into your panties and pull them off you. Then you let out a shuddering breath as he began to gently finger you, making you barely able to focus anymore. A moan escaped you, but it was quickly silenced as his lips took over yours again. His free hand snaked around your back as he laid you back against the bed again, and your legs felt like jelly as his fingers moved around inside of you, preparing you for what was to come. You felt his finger’s movements growing in speed as felt yourself climbing up that steep hill, reaching towards the top as he continued, but just as you were about to reach your peak, his fingers were removed leaving you writhing beneath him and panting against his lips.   
  
He grinned at your reaction as he moved away from you to pull down his pants, and you hoisted yourself up shakily onto your elbows to watch. You nearly burst out laughing upon seeing his underwear. “How _patriotic_ of you, Commander,” you commented as you looked at his boxers that sported the American flag across them as the pattern. He blushed faintly in embarrassment, looking flustered and earning giggles from you. He pouted slightly as he stripped them off, and he grabbed you by your hips, moving you to the middle of the bed. He placed his hands on either side of you, trapping you beneath him before growling softly in your ear, “I thought I told you to call me, _Jack_.” Before you could muster a reply, he thrust into you earning a yelp of surprise from you. He didn’t waste much time, letting you get used to him before biting down hard on your shoulder and began to move his way in and out of you. Moans strung their way from your mouth, faintly aware of the hickeys he was leaving all over your neck, collarbone and shoulders. You were positive there was no way you’d be hiding those tomorrow and it would be an interesting time telling Mercy how you’d received them.   
  
Your thoughts were ripped away from that as he picked up his speed, thrusting harder and deeper into you. “F-Fuck…”you whispered and he laughed softly against your skin. “J-Jack…please…” “Please what?” he teased. “Go faster,” you moaned, and he complied and he was rewarded louder moans. “I want everyone to know you’re mine, (y/n),” he muttered in your ear before kissing your cheek, and you tensed as he struck a certain spot. “Ah! Right their Jack!” you yelped, and he relentlessly thrust harder into that exact spot. You felt yourself tightening around him, getting closer and closer to your orgasm with each thrust. “Jack….I’m c-close,” you groaned. “So am I…”he breathed huskily in your ear.  
  
He bit your shoulder hard and you yelled his name as you reached your peak, climaxing and your walls tightened around him. He followed right after, cumming inside you before pulling out and falling back on the bed beside you as he struggled to catch his breath. You breathed heavily, covered in sweat and shivering. You barely felt him wrap an arm around you, pulling you close to him and pulling on the covers to get them from beneath you both, then covering you two in them. They felt soft like you imagined a cloud would. “I love you (y/n),” he breathed in your ear. “I love you too, Jack….”you whispered in response as your eyes drooped closed, and you fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Mercy x Villain!Male!Reader || Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being injured and waking up in a hospital, you are greeted with seeing someone you wish you hadn't.

Mercy x Villain!Male!Reader  
Requested by: IgnobleFiend on DeviantART  
  
“Hang in there, you’re going to be okay,” said a voice in my ear, and I could make out a blurred figure above me.  
I tried to reply, but nothing left my lips but a pained groan. Everything hurt, my body felt like a thousand needles were piercing every inch of it. I tried to blink and return my vision to normal, but it was growing worse as the edges of my vision began to darken.  
“What are you doing!? Get away from him he-“  
“Quiet 76, this man is injured! He-“  
“But he’s with them! He could hurt yo-“  
“He’s dying, you really think he could harm anyone in his current state!?”  
“No bu…”  
“Help…..get him….”  
  
I started to be unable to make out the voices as my eyes closed and let darkness take me over. Within moments, I was left in silence, floating in the dark black waves that sucked me underneath them to a calm and peaceful sleep.  
  
\--  
  
You groaned softly, eyes opening slowly. Your head was pounding in protest to you as you gained your consciousness and looked about the room, eyes wincing at the harsh brightness of it. You were in a hospital room, but you couldn’t make heads of tails of why you were even here to begin with. You tried to lift a hand to rub at your eyes, only to pause hearing metal clanging against metal and looked down realizing your hand was restraint to the bed. _What the hell? What the fuck is going on here…why would Talon keep me restrained?_ you thought to yourself in confusion.  
  
You jumped slightly upon heard the door open and turned your head, ready to snap at whoever it was to take off your restraints, but your mouth went dry. You had no idea what to say upon seeing the magnificent girl, she was both stunningly beautiful… and the last person you wanted to see. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as they rested upon your face, a small smile playing upon her pale, plump lips. “Oh my! You’re awake?” she asked with a pleased tone. “How are you feeling?”  
Your mouth hung open, and you stared for a moment before you realized her question and struggled to reply, “I uh…uhm…oh…fine besides being tied down.”  
“Sorry…a certain Soldier wanted it as a precaution…” she said awkwardly.  
“It’s understandable,” you said and pulled on them lightly.  
“Would you mind me asking a few questions?” she asked.  
“No…go ahead…but I won’t guarantee I’ll answer truthfully,” you said.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t wish to. It is just patient information I require, I am not going to interrogate you, I’ll leave that to 76,” she said.  
“Heh…makes me feel so much better…” you muttered, shuddering slightly at the thought of him hounding you for answers to his questions that would most likely relate to Talon or Reaper.  
“So…what is your name?” she asked as she pulled out a pen to jot down notes on her clipboard.  
“(y/n).”  
“Nice to meet you (y/n), I’m Mercy, or Angela Ziegler…you can call me what you wish.”  
“Alright…Mercy.”  
“So you are male…” she murmured to herself then raised her voice slightly to ask the next question. “What branch of Talon were you? Were you a Medic or a soldie-“  
“Soldier, I was more so support for people like Reaper though…the ones who were the big shots, we just provided cover or distraction to keep some of the people we were fighting off of them long enough to let the higher ups complete their missions.”  
“I see…”   
There was scribbling from her pen.  
“Alright…and you said you feel no pain as of currently?”  
“That’s correct.”  
More scribbling.  
“Alright…I’ll need to run a few tests to guarantee your health is good enough for 76 to speak with you.”  
“Sounds good, when do we start?”  
“Right now would be ideal. Let me just do something first, I’ll be back.”  
  
You nodded as she shot a smile in your direction which made your heart flutter slightly before she turned her back and started to walk out. You blushed realizing your eyes were glued to her hips, watching them sway back and forth with each step. As soon as her presence was gone, your head fell back on the soft pillow, and you thought, _Come on (y/n), now is not the time to be having an attraction to someone, especially an enemy…_ You huffed and looked toward the window to try and distract yourself, but you kept having your thoughts be drawn back to the beautiful Swiss medic. Her pale straw colored hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, her sapphire colored eyes and even though she hadn’t been wearing it, you could imagine her in her Valkyrie suit that would cling to her slim frame, showing off her curves and stunning figure. Just thinking of the girl made you flustered, and you took a deep breath trying to relax before she came back.  
  
Within a few moments, she returned with a cheerful look that complimented her features perfectly. “Thank you for waiting,” she said, and you smiled in response. “Let me just unrestraint you and then we can see if you can stand.” You murmured an ‘okay’ as she walked over, starting to undo them. As she did, you studied her face, her flawless creamy skin, and her dimples that formed from her sweet smile. You noted the makeup she wore and how it complimented her well, how it made her eyes more noticeable. It wasn’t till she made an ‘ahem’ noise that you realized you’d been caught staring which made you flush in embarrassment. However, she didn’t chide you at all for it, she just kept that small smile on her face, a bit of amusement in her gaze. “S-Sorry…” you mumbled. “I just…can’t help but notice how beautiful you are.”   
  
As soon as the words left your mouth you covered it with your free hand. Had you really just told an enemy medic and _Angela Ziegler_ of all people you found her attractive? Were you crazy!? If anyone in Talon found out about this one, you’d be in for it… Your thoughts were quickly pulled away from that at the sound of her laughter. It sounded like small bells chiming together as she covered her own mouth, stifling her adorable giggles. As soon as she got herself under control, she couldn’t hold back the grin on her face and said, “Why thank you…you look pretty handsome yourself.” This made you turn redder, and her own cheeks were dusted with a pink blush.  
“Th-Thank you Dr. Ziegler…” you managed to get out giving an awkward grin to the female.  
“You’re welcome (y/n)…now…let’s get your other hand free.”  
  
With that, she leaned over you, freeing your other hand, and you realized how close she was. If you simply leaned over you could kiss her if you’d wanted…and that’s exactly what you did. Once your other hand was free, you cupped her face with it and turned her to face you. Then you leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips which was returned after a few moments hesitation. They felt soft…like one would imagine a cloud to be and they were as smooth as butter. You wanted nothing more to sit there and keep kissing her, but after realizing what you’d just done, you quickly pulled away. Your (e/c) eyes locked on hers that were filled with shock and joy at the same time. “(y/n)…” she whispered shyly.  
“I-I’m so sorry Dr. Ziegler…I don’t know what came over me…I-“you stuttered and she silenced you with a finger to your lips.  
“It’s perfectly fine…you just startled me was all…I uh…enjoyed that,” she admitted. “However…I’d like to get to know you more, and I can’t exactly go out with patients…now that would be scandalous, but we could get to know each other.”  
“B-But I’m also with Talon…” you protested.  
“Even more scandalous…which is why…I shouldn’t be saying this but…76 was going to get information from you then ask you if you’d join us or rather go to prison for life for participating in crimes involving Talon’s organization.”  
  
You hesitated…a large majority of your life had been devoted to helping Talon, so turning your back on them wouldn’t be exactly easy. Not only that, but you had friends in that organization…making it harder to betray them…they were like family. Then again…Overwatch could easily become your family as well. You looked away before asking, “If I do join…would you give me a chance?”  
“Only after we get to know each other more…” she said   
“Alright…I’ll do it.”  
“Wonderful…now let’s get your physical started.”  
  
You complied, starting to obey her orders to stand and such, but you only half listened, your mind being elsewhere. You couldn’t help but have thoughts of the future with the organization and having an angel along the way to guide you. She would be your light in the darkness as you escaped this dark path you’d been led down before with Talon…and deep down, you couldn’t wait to see what it held…with her at your side you felt unstoppable.


	7. Hanzo x Fem!Reader || Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting fed up with your boyfriends affections, you go off to get something to eat only to be visited that night and have a small conversation with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, sorry if this is extremely short...and secondly, I'm sorry if the translations are wrong.

Hanzo x Fem!Reader  
Requested by - LenPwnsLyn on DeviantART  
  
You sighed softly as you sat on a bench in the practice range, Hanzo working with his bow. You were bored out of your mind, it had been at least 5 hours of you watching him shoot at his target before going, collecting his arrows and returning to shooting. It was a constant cycle of him doing this, and you were pretty tired of it, however you didn't say anything because he was your boyfriend and this was something he enjoyed. Whether he spent hours on end firing off a bow or meditating, you would accompany him no matter the cause.  
  
However...he didn't do the same and it annoyed you to no end. When you'd want to go to the training room and punch a punching bag, he never joined you, instead you'd train with Soldier 76. When you'd want to go out on a walk or go shopping, he was never at your side, instead Lucio, D.va and Tracer were. What made you even more annoyed with him, was his lack of affection towards you, and you were getting fed up with it all. You sighed outwardly, the harsh force of it indicating how you were feeling currently, and he paused.  
  
He glanced at you, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. You blinked, a little startled by him noticing and cursing yourself inwardly for being loud. "Are you...okay (y/n)?" he asked. You nodded quickly, and he stared for a moment before returning to his focus on his target. You inwardly wanted to scream, how much longer would this go on? You were getting hungry by this point due to it getting near dinner time. You closed your eyes for a moment before opening them and standing which once again drew his attention to you. "I'm going to get dinner," you explained, and he nodded.  
"I'll join you soon, I just need to finish up here," he said.  
"Alright," you said forcing a smile. "I'll see you in the dining hall, I love you, Hanzo."  
"I love you too, (y/n)."  
  
With that, you walked out and headed down the hallway towards the main area. You were deep in thought as you walked, which in turn made it unsurprising that you ran right into someone. You grunted, hand going to your aching face from the metal you'd collided with, and you looked up. "Sorry Genji," you said apologetically.  
"Ah it is ok (y/n)," he said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just sore," you said and smiled up at him.  
"Where we're you headed?" asked Genji curiously.  
"To the dining hall for dinner, I was with Hanzo watching him practice all day," you explained.  
"You're so supportive of him, it's great to know my brother has someone like that at his side," said Genji, and your cheeks turned red.  
"Ha-ha...yeah," you said awkwardly, trying to push away your feeling to tell him how you really felt. "So how are you, and Mercy?"  
"Wonderful, we're going to stargaze tonight."  
"That sounds amazing, she’s so lucky to have someone like you!”  
“I suppose…I try my best…”  
“You do great Genji, I hope you two have fun, I’m going to go eat now.”  
“Okay, see you around (y/n), ki o tsukete,” he said before walking off, and you gave a smile in his direction before turning and heading to the dining hall.  
  
\--  
  
You sighed as you flopped down on your bed, feeling exhausted more so mentally than physically. Hanzo hadn’t shown up to eat with you, and you were too tired to care at this point. You groaned and forced yourself up off the bed before stripping off your clothes and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. You put them on and started pulling the sheets aside in order to get in bed, but you paused at hearing a soft knocking on the door. You hesitated before going and answering it, feeling surprised at who you saw. “Uh…may I come in, (y/n)?” asked the man, and you nodded opening the door further for him to enter.  
“S-Sure Hanzo…” you stuttered, he never came to your room this late at night.  
  
He was quiet as he entered the room, looking around and seeing it was the same as the few times before he’d entered it. He waited for you to close the door before you walked over and sat on the bed. You stared at him as he simply stood in the middle of the room, looking thoughtful. You jumped a little as he spoke in that normally calming voice of his, “I…I would like to say something that has been uhm…brought to my attention. I’ve been…neglecting you and that was…rude of me. I am apologize for my actions and not being there for someone I care about. Gomenasai, (y/n).”  
  
You didn’t quite know what to say, a little caught off guard. The normally closed off man who didn’t show much emotion was apologizing to you…it was startling. It reminded you of the time he confessed his feelings to you and made you feel relieved and joyful. A smile made its way onto your face as you stood up and hugged him suddenly, making him stiffen and then relax. His arms moved around you, embracing you gently. His chin rested on the top of your head, and you felt bliss…it had been so long since he’d showed any form of affection towards you. You sighed and murmured, “I forgive you…I can’t stay mad at you forever… even if you make me crazy sometimes. I love you, Hanzo.”  
“Aishiteru, (y/n).”  
  
**Note:** These may not be correct, and I apologize…  
**Translations:**  
ki o tsukete – take care  
Aishiteru – I love you


	8. Tracer x Villain!Male!Reader || Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the heat of battle, you are ordered by Widowmaker to finish of Tracer, but when you find her...something else ensues.

Tracer x Villain!Male!Reader  
Requested by: Skydiver152 on DeviantART  
  
You'd seen it happen only moments before, the young, adventurous brunette had been fighting with the same woman she had lost to many, many months prior. She had been distracting the sniper in order to keep her off of her allies whilst they dealt with not just the notorious mercenary, Reaper, but the crazed pair of Junkers who'd decided to join in the fun and create even more mayhem and destruction in King's Row. You had watched the feared sniper manage to hit the young female three times before she had vanished to cover. Moments after, Widowmaker had ordered you to finish the job since she needed to keep the rest of the heroes away from helping the girl. You had complied, knowing better than to go against an order from the female. So here you were, stalking down the alleyways as you looked for your target, the sound of fighting in the distance. You hummed to yourself softly as you went, pausing once or twice upon seeing splatters of blood on the ground which simply confirmed you were on the right track.   
  
It wasn't much longer that you had to search before you spotted the girl. She was at a dead end of the alleyway, sitting with her back against the rough brick wall. She was gripping her side and crimson colored blood was staining her slender, pale fingers. She was also bleeding from her lower right leg and upper left, and her head hung low with an expression of anguish on her face. Her head shot up whether from sensing your presence, or you making noise, you weren't quite sure, but it didn't matter. Her brown eyes looked shocked at your capability to find her, but she quickly narrowed them, and her eyes blazed with anger and an underlying hint of fear as she quickly drew one of her Pulse Pistols, pointing it shakily at you. This drew an amused smirk to your lips, and you drew your own weapon (this weapon is from one of my Overwatch OCs who have yet to be released). It was what appeared to be a glock, but had minor enhancements on it and had parts of it on the side which glowed red. You cleared your throat before speaking, "You really think that in your condition that you can defeat me?" She hesitated as you went on, "We both know how this is probably going to end Tracer...or should I call you Lena? At this point...I don't think it matters."  
She frowned and said quietly,"(y/n)...what has happened to you? Why are you with them?"  
"Nothing has happened, I chose my path was all. I am simply following the man whom of which I followed back in the day," you said as you walked closer to her, stopping in front of her and leaning down to her level, the Pulse Pistol lightly grazing your chest. "You recall those days still Lena? The days we shared together?"  
"Stop..."she said, hand shaking worse, and you sneered at her.  
"Why should I? I didn't forget how you broke my heart," you spat and knocked her weapon from her hand, it skidding away from you two and ending up just out of reach.  
“I didn’t feel the same then, (y/n)! I am sorry you can’t accept that!” she exclaimed.  
“ _Then_?” you asked, eyes wide, and she shut her mouth, turning her head away, but you weren’t going to have that as you grabbed her chin and continued. “What do you mean then!?”  
“I-I…I…fell for you...” she admitted awkwardly and you stared at her for a moment before leaning in and pressing your lips to hers.  
  
She squeaked surprise as you pressed her roughly into the wall, the girl wincing at the brick that pressed painfully against her back. She let out a noise of protest, but you ignored it, pushing your body against her. She winced feeling the sharp pain from her wounds, and her hands pressed against your broad chest in an attempt to push you away. After a moment, you complied and stared at her breathlessly, her smaller form underneath you as your hand not holding the gun was pressed against the brick, trapping her there. You stared at her for a moment before lifting the gun, and she shuddered as she met your indifferent eyes before hers fluttered closed.   
  
  
  
  
**BANG**  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes a moment later, expecting death, but wasn’t greeted with it. You sat in front of her, gun pointed towards the air, staring intently at her. You leaned in close, before whispering in her ear, “I’ll find a way to make this work, wait for me Lena.” She nodded, astonishment clearly written on her lovely face as she managed to whisper, “O-Of course love…” With that, you kissed her forehead before standing up, turning away, and leaving her behind. You felt torn doing so, but you could wait longer. You’d endured the heartache of losing her the first time…this time things would be different.


	9. Jealous!Junkrat x Fem!Reader || Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of training, Junkrat goes looking for his girlfriend, and what he finds, he doesn't like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this a different way instead of using 'you', i used 'she' and such to try to portray it as it was more from Junkrat's view in a sense...is it better this way or do you all prefer the other way? Or should I mix it up like this? Please let me know! Feedback helps! c:

Jealous!Junkrat x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: TheA115 on DeviantART  
  
His amber eyes were bright as he looked over the area below, admiring the large Anubis statues that stood outside the temple. They were at the Temple of Anubis today for training, and the man had never visited here before which was causing him to be awed by the sight. “Isn’t it gorgeous Jamison?” asked a voice behind him.  
“Yes,” he breathed, eyes wide as the girl walked to stand beside him.  
“If only we could study the architecture and such instead of having to train,” she sighed, and he murmured agreement as he moved closer to her.  
“Don’t worry Sheila, ‘m sure the old soldier‘ll let us take a peek after the match,” he said with a grin before planting a kiss on her cheek.  
“Jamison…”she protested and nudged him in the ribs.  
“Oi, I can’t kiss my Sheila?” he asked with a frown.  
“Of course you can, but not in front of the whole team,” she said, and he blushed as he glanced behind them.  
  
Roadhog was letting out his loud, rumbly chuckle as he watched them which caused the Australian to flush in embarrassment. However, it wasn’t just Roadhog who was watching, Soldier: 76 was watching as well, shaking his head while Mercy who stood beside him grinned. The only one not looking was McCree who was smoking his cigar casually and leaning against one of the walls of the temple. His hat was tilted down so his face was hidden, and Junkrat thought he’d fallen asleep for a minute. It was quickly decided he wasn’t as he pulled the cigar from his mouth and pushed off the wall. He was smiling as he looked down at the base the other team was stationed in. “We should start gettin’ in position fer the match," he said and a murmur of agreement met his words.  
“I’ll take low ground,” said the girl beside him.  
“Same ‘ere,” said McCree and a grunt came from Roadhog who silently agreed.  
“Get set up,” ordered 76. “(y/n), keep them safe.”  
“Of course,” she said before hoping down off the high ground, McCree and Roadhog in tow.  
“Time for some mayhem,” said the Junker cheekily as he turned his gaze back to the base before them, silently hoping the girl below would be safe.  
  
\--  
  
The final match was over, they’d been training all day with the same teams and had been successful for most of it, having only lost 2 games, and luckily finishing the last game with a win. The groups were headed back to the main base all together currently. They were chatting and recalling the events of the day, complimenting each other and reminiscing on silly moments in the heat of battle. Junkrat was walking beside Roadhog, chatting excitedly about the last match. “Oi Roadie, did ya see me with my RIP-tire!? I blasted ‘em to the sky!” he exclaimed, cackling afterwards, and Roadhog hummed to let him know he heard him. He sighed, relaxing as he kept in pace with his best friend and continued, “I can’t wait to see if (y/n) saw…when we get back I need to tell her how proud I am on her getting a play of the game today! She’s just so amazing!” He blushed faintly as he spoke of his girlfriend, gushing happiness as he did.  
  
As the two entered the base, he excused himself to go find his girlfriend. It didn’t take him long as he entered the dining hall, looking for her and spotted her talking with McCree. He started towards them, smiling brightly, but he stopped as he watched them. He watched McCree move closer to her and take her hand in his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing it before letting go again. He felt a burning feeling in his chest and quickly made his way over to them both. Her (e/c) eyes brightened as she turned to see him, and her mouth opened to speak. However, she didn’t have the chance as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the cowboy who looked after them in confusion. As soon as they were out of there, and he managed to drag her to his room, he shut the door behind them. “What the heck Jamie!?” she asked in exasperation. “What’s your problem!?”  
“Sheila, why were ya lettin’ ‘im kiss yer hand!?” he asked in return.  
“What? That’s what this is about!? He was just being nice and offering it as a gesture of respect for my work today! W-Wait…are you…jealous?”  
“I- uh what!? No, me jealous!? Shelia, yer crazy!”  
“You are jealous! You’re stuttering, and your blushing!”  
  
He struggled to make words, covering his face with his hands to hide his reddening face. He groaned in embarrassment and heard her laughter which sounded like a pair of bells in his ears. Suddenly, his hands were pulled away from his face in a gentle action before a pair of plump lips pressed to his own. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. One of his hands moved up to run through her (h/l), (h/c) hair, and she hummed into the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest and he turned, pulling her with him and not breaking the kiss. She moved forward suddenly and pushed him down on his bed, lips locked together as they made out. The kiss ended not long after, the two catching their breath as their eyes met. “You shouldn’t be jealous babe, I love you, and _only_ you.”  
“I jus’ don’t want ya leavin’ me fer someone else, (y/n),” he said with a small frown of worry.  
“I promise I won’t,” she said. “I’d never dream of it. I am not leaving my Jamie~”  
“Oi! Don’t call me that!”  
“Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!”  
“Sheila!”

“Hehe, I’m sorry babe! I love you, Jamie~”

“I love you too- wait- (y/n)!!!”


	10. Ana x Child!Reader || Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you annoy Jack while doing paperwork, he asks Ana to take care of you, and her having been a mother brings back memories which leads up to a bonding moment...

Ana x Child!Reader  
Requested by: Myself because I wanted to do this for a while now  
**Note:** I tried making this as gender neutral as possible so both genders could read it.  
  
“Ana!” came a shout from down the hall and the woman sighed, going to see who was calling her. She didn’t have to walk very far through the base before nearly running into the man who’d called her. “Can you please take care of (y/n)? (he/she) won’t stop messing with my paperwork.”  
“Of course, Jack,” she said looking down with a smile at you as the white haired man held you in his arms.  
“Thank you,” he said gruffly and handed you over to the woman. “I’ll come get (her/him) in about 3 hours.”  
“It’s nothing, Jack. It’ll be like when I took care for Fareeha, and I shall see you then,” she said with an assuring look.  
“I trust you, (he’s/she’s) in good hands,” he said before departing and leaving you two together.  
“Now, how about we go find something you do, little one. Are you hungry?”  
  
\--  
  
Ana watched you with a warm look in her eyes as you ate the bowl of (favorite cereal) she’d given to you. You looked so content, big (e/c) eyes glowing with happiness. It reminded her of back when she had taken care of her own child, and she couldn’t help but feel pleased with not just caring for you, but it allowing her to recall those sweet memories. She couldn’t help but also notice the stark differences between you, and her daughter. While Fareeha had made her presence known to everyone with her wild, energetic self, you were the exact opposite. Sure, you spoke to the members and such, but you were quieter, and you only spoke when really alone with people. You could be energetic at times, but that mainly depended on who you were around. Ana felt it was somewhat due to Jack, you were mainly under his care since he’d been the one to save you.  
During a mission about 5 months ago, he’d found you hiding near some rubble after a battle with Talon. The fight had gotten out of hand and several buildings were destroyed. That hadn’t been the worst of it however, because several civilians had been injured and killed in the process due to the buildings collapsing and gunfire. Your parents unfortunately had been among the casualties from the falling buildings. This made Jack take you in since he felt guilty for your parents untimely demise due to the battle he’d unknowingly dragged you all into.  
She let out a soft sigh, blinking away the thought and realized in the short amount of time she’d been lost in thought, you’d disappeared since you’d finished your cereal rather fast. She looked around, eyes wide in shock. Jack was going to kill her if he knew you weren’t in her sights. She quickly got to her feet, going to look for you.  
  
\--  
  
It didn’t take her long to find you, and Ana wasn’t surprised to see who you were with. She smiled at the sight of you, and McCree curled up on the couch together. Your tiny body was wrapped up in the red serape he normally wore as you laid in his lap. The cowboy looked over his shoulder as she came in, and he motioned for her to join him on the couch. She obliged, taking a seat and looking at your sleeping form. “(y/n) really does take a liking to you,” she commented. “Just like Fareeha did…I’m surprised Jack doesn’t tell the child not to come see you anymore, he doesn’t exactly find you as a good influence I’m sure…”  
“Well…luckily fer me, the old guy doesn’t know (he/she) ends up ‘ere sometimes,” he said, tilting his hat slightly. “But even if he did, I know better than to smoke around (y/n).”  
“Only because Jack, and I almost had your head for smoking around Fareeha,” she reminded, and he chuckled.  
“I still remember ya putting me to sleep one time fer it, and him chasing me all the way back to the Blackwatch wing before I found Reyes and hid behind him,” he said with a toothy grin.  
“I still recall that, Reyes wanted to beat you just as badly as Jack did for using him as a shield,” she said with a sigh.  
  
There was slight movement which drew their attention back to you as you peered out from under the serape at them both. She smiled down at you, and Jesse reached down, moving the serape enough to ruffle your (h/l), (h/c) hair with this gloved hand. You made a noise of protest and he chuckled softly. “Were ya awake this whole time?” he asked, and you nodded. “Ya should a told me ya were being watched by Ana.”  
“Sorry,” you said softly, and Ana smiled having heard you finally talk.  
“It’s alright, child,” she said kindly.  
“Well since we’re all here, wanna watch a movie, (y/n)?” asked Jesse, and you nodded vigorously.  
“Alright, I’ll go put on in,” said Ana with a small smile before getting up.  
  
\--  
  
After watching your (favorite movie), Ana looked over to see both of you sleeping soundly. Jesse snoring softly as his head rested on the back of the couch, and you were curled up in his lap, head on his chest. Your small fingers gripped tightly to the red cloth of the serape, and she sighed before getting up carefully as to not wake you both. She glanced at the time, knowing Jack was coming to get you, and she gently pulled you from Jesse’s arms. However, with your tight grip on the serape, she decided to just return it to the cowboy once you awoke. She carried you away quietly, humming a small tune as she went. In a few minutes, she found the old man in the same hallway she’d picked you up in. She felt his eyes on her from behind his red visor, moving between her, and your small, sleeping form. “Was (he/she) good?” he asked.  
“Wonderful,” she replied. “I fed (him/her) breakfast and then (he/she), Jesse, and I watched a movie.”  
“That’s good, I’m glad (he's/she’s) asleep…he wasn’t smoking or drinking around (him/her) was he?” he asked.  
“No, of course not,” she assured, and he nodded as he took (him/her) from her arms.  
“Thank you, Ana,” he said.  
“The pleasure was all mine, Jack,” she said. “Just call me if you ever need a sitter for (him/her).”  
“I will,” he said before turning away and walking down the hallway with you.


	11. (NOT A CHAPTER)UPDATE: OW Group chat/ hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a new chapter, this is a update, my apologies. PLEASE read below, this could be fun for some of you!

Hey guys, It's Emmy here! I have a opportunity for everyone who loves Overwatch to get to know people in the community! So, a friend of mine came to me a month ago or so and we spoke of making a Skype group chat for people in the Overwatch community to hang out and get to know each other, become friends ya know? Well, I had this idea long before hand but never voiced it, so we spoke more and more about it and well...it's finally here! We created a group chat today which has 4 people including myself in it so far. Now, what does this mean for you all? Well...YOU'RE INVITED TO JOIN! So, if you are interested please add me on Skype with a message saying you've read this and are interested. My Skype is:

 

crimsonflowers26

 

With this chat, it is expected you treat everyone kindly. So, please be kind to each other. If you end up having an issue with someone, come to me, and I will try to help sorting things out. So, that' all really that I wanted to say. Also, I guess I could tell you guys what the next fanfic is going to be and it is....

 

a Genji x Fem!Reader insert!

 

So, get excited. There will be more x Male!Readers coming very soon so if you enjoy those, get hyped! There also may or may not be a new work I am coming out with that is separate from this involving Overwatch characters and it will be a x reader. All I will say is...it begins in the 'Pre-fall' state of Overwatch and progresses from their. So...get ready for more works to come and enjoy~! Thank you for reading this update(these won't be common, this was just something I wanted to put out their) and let me know if you're interested!

 

-Emmy out


	12. Genji x Fem!Reader || Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Genji decide to try out the Pocky Game...

Genji x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Animelover1magic on DeviantART  
  
“Alright, you ready for this, (y/n)?” asked the green haired male.  
“Mhm!” you said with a nod of your head.  
  
The ninja had his mask off to the side, showing his scarred face to you which wasn’t uncommon when you two were alone. He was your boyfriend of 2 years, and he’d grown comfortable enough over time to show himself to you. However, that didn’t stop him from having bad days every now and again which you were always there to help him through. A small smile was splayed across his face as he grabbed the red box up from the bed that you two were seated on together. He opened it and then tore open the package inside. He pulled out the chocolate coated biscuit stick carefully so he didn’t accidently snap it in half. His amber eyes shifted to look at your face before speaking, “Alright, let’s do this.”  
He placed the chocolate covered end in his mouth with care, trying to resist biting down on the sweet snack. You leaned forward taking the other end of the stick in your own mouth, and you waited for him to give the signal. He held his hand up with three of his fingers in the air. You watched him slowly count down _3…2…1…go!_ And just like that, you started biting down on the snack, making your way towards the middle, Genji copying your movements. As you two got closer and closer, you felt a blush rising on your face and tried not to chicken out. You locked eyes on him as you reached the last bite before your lips would touch, and you saw that gleam in his eyes of excitement and playfulness. His hand suddenly moved around the back of your head, entangling itself in your (h/c) hair. He pulled your forward with a quick movement and smashed his lips against yours.   
You nearly choked on the Pocky, but quickly regained your senses as his tongue flicked into your mouth and stole the final piece from you. You let out a noise of frustration and took over, hands moving to his shoulders. You pushed forward, knocking him back on the bed as you remained lip-locked. He moaned softly into the kiss as his other hand moved to the small of your back, and you straddled him. You let your eyes flutter closed as your tongues battled it out, and you could faintly taste the chocolate from the Pocky on his lips. You moaned softly into the kiss and felt his fingers running through your hair which sent shivers through your body.  
You had to pull away after a bit however, face flushed red as you breathed heavily to regain the air lost between your two. He stared up at you, eyes filled with lustful passion, and he lazily grinned at you as he breathed deeply. His hand moved from your hair to your cheek, gently caressing it as his thumb rubbed small circles into your skin. You stared down at him, (e/c) eyes half closed at the feeling of his metallic fingers on your skin. “Genji…” you murmured softly with a small smile on your pink lips as you leaned down to give him another kiss. He was quick to stop you however, hand moving from your cheek to your lips as he pressed a finger to them. “No (y/n)…we have to finish the game first,” he murmured. “Then you can kiss me all you want.”  
“You’re no fun,” you protested.  
“Hey, you wanted to play this game…don’t worry (y/n)-chan. We will finish the game, then I’ll make sure your lips _ache_ from me kissing them so much,” he said sweetly before reaching over and grabbing the box. “Now…are you ready for round 2?”  
“More than ready,” you said with a grin as he pulled out the second piece of Pocky, placing it between his teeth.


	13. McCree x Fem!Reader || Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up one morning and decide to make coffee for you and your boyfriend, only for a mishap to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna post a few fanfics that are not requested rn, just having issues rn trying to write specific requests...

McCree x Fem!Reader  
**Note:** This wasn’t requested by anyone, I am letting myself write what I want for a bit, can’t focus on requests rn…just having writer’s block with them.  
  
You opened your eyes as the light seeped through your bedroom window. You yawned, rolling over to see your handsome cowboy still dead asleep as he snored softly. You giggled softly and got out of bed. You stretched before you put on your slippers and headed out of the room towards the small kitchen in the house you two shared. You looked around through eyes that were blurry with exhaustion as you took in the familiar surroundings. Your eyes landed on the little black coffee pot, and you made a beeline for it. You started getting to work on making some fresh coffee, sifting through to find the kind you liked and the kind Jesse liked. You then filled it up with the necessary items before going to get some cups out for the two of you.  
  
You hummed softly to yourself as the machine did its work, and you set the cups beside it. You then went to grab some paperwork from the office for you to work on while you drank your coffee. You returned to the kitchen, putting them beside the coffee cups as the machine went off, and you clicked it to silence it. You poured out the two cups, adding a bit of sugar to yours and a touch of crème to adjust the taste before taking a sip of your own. You jumped as you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and a face rested in the crook of your neck, making you shiver as his beard tickled you. “Mmm is that for me?” he asked as he grabbed the other cup of coffee.  
“Mhm.”  
He took a sip.  
“Ah….just the way I like it, good old black coffee.”  
  
You smiled warmly and hummed approval as you set aside the coffee beside the papers. You turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips which surprised him slightly. However, he was quick to react, setting his coffee beside yours before his hands grasped your butt firmly and the kiss deepened. You let out a small noise as he picked you up onto the counter top, his human hand moving to cup your face. You closed your eyes, going to move your hand and steady yourself on the new surface which led to you cursing as the coffee that had been sitting there was knocked over. Your (e/c) eyes opened, and you looked in dismay at the now ruined paperwork. “No!” you cried and your boyfriend chuckled.  
“Uh-oh, that doesn’t look good,” he commented.  
“76 is going to kill me!”  
“Not if he doesn’t know it was you.”  
“Wha-“  
“Shhh, I’ll take the blame.”  
“No way, cowboy, I won’t let you!”  
“And what’ll you do to stop me?”  
  
He leaned in, kissing at your neck, and you moaned trying to hold a good pouting face in response. You groaned as he lapped at your skin and managed to breathe out, “Fine…you’re lucky I love you…” He laughed lightly, feather light kisses being pressed to your skin as he mumbled, “That’s what I though…I love you too (y/n).”


	14. Reaper x Fem!Reader || To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in a coma like state and hanging in between life and death, you reminisce on old memories as you are visited by various people. Eventually, one man shows up whom you weren't expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to write this note here. I hope you enjoy, thank you for 11k+ views as well! I'll be posting a little less frequently due to a new job, but if you are interested...check out my OC's story called Entangled Threads. Should be able to view it in my works, so if you wanna see more from me, but I'm not posting, I suggest take a peek at it! Thank you again!
> 
> -Emmy Out

Reaper x Fem!Reader  
**Note:** This wasn’t requested by anyone, I am letting myself write what I want for a bit, can’t focus on requests rn…just having writer’s block with them.  
  
**“I followed you to Hell and back and it wasn’t enough.”**  
  
_It was never enough for him. You’d always tried to please him, it’s all you wanted to do for your boyfriend considering you didn’t work on the field with him. You were a simple medic, a small, petite girl who wasn’t the fighting type. You would rather heal someone than pick up a gun and shoot them, which is why you got along well with, and worked with Mercy. She was just like you, didn’t want to shoot people, but unlike you, she would when forced to. Right now, however, you weren’t concerned over your mentor, you were focusing of calming Gabriel down. The man was pacing angrily, pent up over Morrison yet again. The two had gotten into yet another argument, and you were left to try to smooth things over and calm your boyfriend down. “Gabriel…please, relax,” you protested from where you sat on his bed._  
_“No!” he growled. “That boy scout doesn’t deserve what he has, **I** should be the Commander of **Overwatch** , not **Blackwatch**. **You** agree, don’t you?”_  
_You sighed, you weren’t going to say no and risk him going off on you, so you reluctantly nodded. He continued pacing, looking pissed off with that scowl on his face that had become a normal thing these last few months. He stopped after a moment, then turned to you, eyes narrowed. “(y/n), I need to ask you something,” he said._  
_“What is it, Gabriel?” you asked, eyes wide._  
_“Do you love me?”_  
_Your jaw dropped, how could he ask that? Of course you loved him, how couldn’t you? You two had only been together for almost a year. It honestly hurt to be questioned by your boyfriend if you actually loved him. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” you asked._  
_“I just…I haven’t been around as much due to work and such…I just wanted to know,” he said gruffly and looked away._  
_“Just because you and I work on different schedules and can’t see each other as much doesn’t mean I’ll stop loving you Gabriel,” you said as you reached out and took his hand, pulling him down to sit beside you on the bed. “I’ll always love you…no matter what.”_  
_“Like we said…to Hell and back?” he questioned, and you nodded having not heard those words in ages._  
_“Of course,” you said and kissed his cheek._  
  
\--  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
“How is she, Angela?” asked a faint voice, and you tried to open your eyes but were unable, staring into the darkness that you were surrounded by.  
“No improvement, Jack. She’s still out, hasn’t changed in months,” she replied, and you struggled to think, recalling a thought, _Jack…? No…he’s dead...he couldn't have survived…_  
  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
“Hm…let me know if she changes at all,” he replied. “I want to be here when she wakes…she should hear the news from me.”  
“Like I have said before, Jack. I will call you immediately, now shoo, go get some sleep, it’s late,” she scolded and the voices faded away leaving you in the dark once more… _alone_ with that noise.  
  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
\--  
  
_You sprinted through the halls of the base, you’d heard word from someone passing through the medical wing that Gabriel had been off to see Morrison, and you knew that it was not in the slightest bit good that he’d been going to do so. About two to three months ago, McCree had come to you with concern as he’d witnessed their fights which had forced him to intervene. The poor cowboy had ended up with bruises, cuts, and a few broken bones as a result of breaking up their fights. You’d been the one to treat him afterwards, both of you unsure what to do about the insinuating violence since Ana was busy with her daughter, Reinhardt was too much of a softie and reluctant to do anything, and poor Angela would be torn apart._  
_Eventually, Jesse got fed up and had left a month ago, and now here you were stuck with going after the two men. As you neared the meeting room, you could already hear the shouting between them and the sounds of a scuffle._  
  
_Just as you threw open the door, you were thrown back by the huge explosion. You felt searing pain all through your body as you were thrown into the wall behind you hard enough to create a hole nearly through to the other side. That wasn't the worst though as flames shot out after you, and you screamed as they burned your body, melting your suit you wore. You weren't awake much longer after that, laying and waiting to die as you thought about Gabriel, wondering if he was alive or not. You swore you heard someone call your name before darkness dragged you under._  
  
\--  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
You didn't know how long you laid in darkness before you heard a faint noise that sounded like a chair moving. Then a voice spoke that had that southern drawl to it, "Hey their, (y/n)...I uh...dunno if ya can hear me in their but...uh I miss ya. It's been a while now and ya still ain't up...Mercy and 76 have been arguing...old guy wants t' pull yer plug which is the only thing keepin' ya here...but she ain't gonna let ya go and neither will I."  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
"He isn't gonna wait much longer tho', old guy is stubborn jus' like before...look I really need ya to wake up look, (y/n). Please...we need you back..."  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
He said nothing else, remaining silent as you struggled to fight your way to the surface. You wanted to talk to Jesse, tell him you were okay, ask who 76 was...but alas you were stuck in this small space with no light to guide you. You felt yourself giving up as he left, the small beeps the only thing to keep you company.  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
\--  
  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
Time had progressed and the beeps were the only thing you could rely on to always be there. You'd grown accustom to their now comforting noise and had accepted your fate of this coma induced state.  
  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
You didn't hear the movement of someone approaching this time as normal, their voice surprising you. "So they really did keep you alive and away from my grasp..." came a deep, raspy voice.  
  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
The beeps picked up pace slightly in response and the man chuckled darkly. "You don't recognize me...it's a shame, (y/n). You said you'd always love me to Hell and back, but would you love me now if you saw who I was now...?" _Gabriel?_  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
"I doubt it...your love wouldn’t matter now anyways. I'm not the man I was before, he's dead now. All that remains is this disgusting undead shell..."he rumbled. "I wont let them make you like me though."  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
"Just know, I love you to Hell and back (y/n)...even though it isn't enough now..." he rasped before you heard him lean close, move something and the sound of his lips being pressed to yours followed. You wished to kiss him back desperately.  
  
_BEEP_  
_BEEP_  
 _BEEP_  
  
He moved away again suddenly and whispered, "I'm sorry, mi amor..." The sound of something being pulled out was heard and the familiar hum and beeps stopped. Slowly you started to lose your sense of surroundings and heard the sound of panic in the base from outside of your room before it all faded away, and you were no more. You'd followed your lover to Hell and back...this is what you'd gotten in return.


	15. Soldier 76 x Male!Reader || Lost Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend have a nice, fluffy moment

Soldier 76 x Male!Reader  
Requested by: LeonLai424 on DeviantART  
  
“P-People always talk about death b-being quick and painless… I want my money back,” you managed to say through gritted teeth as you laid on the floor to the training room.  
“Oh come now, (y/n). Don’t be so dramatic,” said a gruff voice above you, and you rolled over to look up at him.  
“It’s not being dramatic, it’s true…this feels like death,” you groaned as he held out his hand to you.  
“Well…it’s going to considering you have been healing for about 10 weeks,” he stated simply as you took it, and he pulled you to your feet. “And I’m going easy on you.”  
“Easy!?” he scoffed. “I feel like death from you…”  
“You’ll get used to it,” he replied with a grin.  
“Ugh…you’re gonna kill me one of these days, Jack,” you muttered as he removed his visor.  
“You know you love me regardless though,” he chuckled, pulling you into a hug.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” you muttered, but a smile made its way onto your face.  
“I love you,” said Jack, planting a kiss on your forehead.  
“I love you too…I still can’t believe you love me back though….never thought you were gay,” you said, turning your face to look at him.  
“You’re too quick to assume things. Well…and you annoyed me enough to make it impossible to not love you, with your stupid, cute puns and the way you followed me around like a lost puppy,” he murmured, and you blushed.  
“I didn’t follow you around like a ‘lost puppy’.”  
“Mhm…sure you didn’t. Come on, let’s get some lunch my little adorable puppy.”  
“Jaaaack!”  
“You know you love it.”  
“Ugh I hate you…”  
“I love you too, (y/n).”


	16. (NOT A CHAPTER)Slow Updates!

Hello everyone, Emmy here! So I just thought I'd let you know that this month will have slow updates. I am currently working a seasonal job at Statesville Haunted Prison in Illinois not far from my home. HOWEVER, this doesn't mean I won't have time to update for you all. I currently have 4 works that will be posted throughout the month to keep you all pleased. Also, if you would like to see even more stuff such as artwork, go find my DeviantART where I go by Maple-The-Gamer. Thank you so much for understanding and peace out!

 

-Emmy


	17. Hanzo x Fem!Reader || Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual closed off Hanzo denies confessing an attraction for you, however after speaking with McCree you learn otherwise...

Hanzo x Fem! Reader   
**Note:** This wasn’t requested by anyone, I am letting myself write what I want for a bit, can’t focus on requests rn…just having writer’s block with them.  
  
Your heart pounded as you started at the archer with wide eyes. "W-what?" you asked as you wondered if you'd just heard him right. _Did he confess to me that he finds me attractive?_  
"I uh...it was nothing," he said as he looked away.   
"That didn't seem like nothi-"  
"I said it's nothing, (y/n)!"  
"Hanzo..."  
"Never mind, forget it."  
  
You frowned as he pushed away from the bench you two had been sitting on, grabbing his bow. "I'm going to train, do _not_ follow me," Hanzo said before walking off. You let out a huff as you watched him go, not sure what to say. You swore it wasn't 'nothing' that you'd heard which bothered you greatly. Did he really love you back? It made your heart pound at the thought and butterflies fill your belly. However, you were unsure if he'd meant it or even said what you thought he said. You decided you needed to talk to someone about it, so you got up and headed off to find a certain someone.   
  
\--  
  
It didn't take you long to find him, he was in the kitchen cleaning his Peacekeeper as he smoked a cigar. He glanced up as he heard your footsteps, paused in his cleaning to tilt his hat to you and returned to it once again. "Hello (y/n)," he greeted.   
"Hello McCree, you got a minute?” you asked.   
"Sure do,” he said putting aside the gun and cloth before pulling his cigar from his lips. "Take a seat."  
  
You took on across from him, observing him let smoke trail from his mouth. He smiled and placed the cigar back into its casual resting place. "So what's on your mind?"  
"Well...you’re friends with Hanzo, correct?"  
"I'd say acquaintances, but more or less, yes. Why?"  
"He said something odd to me today, but I'm not sure it was actually said..."  
"Well...what was it? I might know."  
"He said he finds me...attractive."  
  
McCree went quiet, looking thoughtful at this. He hummed, chest rumbling as he squinted his eyes a bit. You shifted in your seat, waiting for the man to reply. McCree replied after a few moments, “He has spoken of bein' fond of ya a few times, but it tends to be quick conversation. The man ain't one to speak much on feelin's 'less he's alone with someone."  
"I see,” you murmured, thinking _That doesn't help much._  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did like ya though," he continued. "He's always starin' at ya whenever yer in the same room as him. He's even missed a few shots durin' team practice days 'cause of bein' distracted by you."  
"What!? He never missed though!"  
"He does when yer around."  
  
You leaned back in your chair, eyes wide. Hanzo, the most stoic man in the group who took everything so seriously and never missed a shot, had done the unthinkable because of _you_? You groaned, running your fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair as you tried to wrap your head around this. “What should I do, Jesse?”  
“I am not quite sure, (y/n). Honestly darlin’, that’s yer decision…I mean do ya like him back?”  
“Yes…for quite a while I have…”  
“Then I say tell him, if he really doesn’t feel the same then just stay friends, but from the way he acts around ya…I don’t think you’ll have to worry about his reply.”  
“Thank you Jesse, you’re a life saver,” you said, getting up and hugging him.  
“It’s nothin’ darlin’, just tryin’ to help. Now go find him ‘n good luck.”  
  
\--  
  
You found him easily, leaning on the entrance to the shooting range and observing him. A small smile was on your face as you studied him, seeing him pull back the bow before releasing it, his muscles moving fluently and not a drop of sweat on his skin even though he’d been here for nearly an hour now. He paused suddenly and lowered his bow. “You know…it is most impolite to stare and not say anything,” he said calmly and looked to you.  
“M-my apologies…”you stammered.  
“Well, why have you come? Did I not say to leave me alone?”  
“M-My apologies again…I just…couldn’t stay away. We need to talk…”  
“Well? Speak.”  
“About earlier I-“  
“I said it was nothing, can you please drop it?”  
“No, I can’t drop it because if you did say what I think you did…then I have a confession to make. I feel the same way Hanzo.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“I love you. You’re just…really amazing, you’ve always got your teammates back, you’re handsome and strong, you’re brave…you’re everything a girl could want. I may not know a lot about you because you keep people out, but I _want_ to know you. I want to be there when you’re down, to pick you up off the ground, to be your support when you need it…I just…want you and only you.”  
“(y/n)…”  
“Please Hanzo, give me the chance…tell me now if you don’t feel the same and I’ll forget about it I-“  
“Stop.”  
  
You fell silent as he walked over to you. He looked down at you intensely, before rubbing at his eyes and groaning. His free hand went to your shoulder, and he took a step closer. His breath tickled your ear, as he murmured, “You kill me (y/n)…you make me want you every minute…no…every second of the day. You’re literally the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I sleep…I love you too…I just…you complete me.”  
“Hanzo…”  
“Please…give me the honor of being beside you.”  
“Of course…I love you.”  
“I love you too,(y/n).”


	18. Gabriel Reyes x Reader x Jack Morrison || Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pushed away by someone you've had feelings for for ages, someone else steps in and offers you something which makes you come to a decision that'll mean your happiness.

Gabriel Reyes x Reader x Jack Morrison || Unrequited Love  
Requested by: No one but myself  
  
 _"I have feelings for you, Gabriel."  
"Well I don't have any for you, so get over it and go bother someone else. Go see if Morrison has some assignment for you, or if you can help Angela, but dammit stop following me around. I hate you, don't you get that? Just leave me be."_  
  
You could hear the conversation over and over again in your head as you laid sprawled out on your bed. The man you loved... _hated_ you and it hurt to know that. Secretly you wondered if it was just due to you constantly bugging him and following him around, asking for even a moment of his time. However, you found that deep down you couldn't help but believe that was truly his feelings towards you.   
  
You rolled over with a groan as you grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly as you shoved your face into it. Salty tears stung at your eyes and rolled down your face as you struggled not to noisily break down sobbing. You efforts were in vain as soft whimpers slowly racked at your body, tearing their way from your throat. You closed your eyes tight as you let your heartbroken cries fill your room, bouncing off the walls that surrounded you. Eventually, the room was filled with silence again as you managed to cry yourself to sleep all alone with your fists balled up as they clutched tightly to the pillow in your arms.   
  
\--  
  
The next few days were rough, mainly consisting of you avoiding the man you'd secretly harbored feelings for until recently and burying yourself in work to keep you busy so you wouldn't think of him. It didn't go unnoticed however, as a hand touched your shoulder making you nearly jump out of your seat. You looked to see who it was, (e/c) eyes meeting brilliant blue eyes filled with concern. "(y/n), you alright?"  
"Yes Commander Morrison...I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? No one did anything to you did they? You know I'm always here for you if you need me and if anyone upsets you, you can let me know. I'll deal with them."  
"I know, but really...it's nothing, Commander."  
"(y/n)...you know you don't need to be so formal when it's just us two, I'd rather be called Jack."  
"I know, I just...I'm used to calling you Commander or Commander Morrison."  
"That's okay, just try to remember. So...once you're done with this paperwork, wanna go out to get dinner?"  
"Oh um...no, I'm fine. I actually ate before I started this work, maybe some other time."  
"Oh...well. The offer will still stand, I'll be in my room if you need me..."  
  
With that, he ruffled your hair before walking out. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving you in silence aside from the soft sounds of his boots against the floor outside as they faded away. You couldn't go immediately back to your work however, instead staring after him at the door he'd exited out of. His voice had sounded so disappointed and crushed, just how you'd been feeling these last few days over Gabriel. You could also still see his blue eyes filled with hurt and distress. Jack wasn't stupid, you knew that...it was obvious he knew something was up. However, tension between him and Gabriel was high enough without dragging this into it too. Still, you couldn't stop seeing his reaction to your denial of his offer, and he'd still maintained the offer even after.   
  
It took you a moment to realize why he'd offered in the first place, and you mentally slapped yourself. You quickly stood only to pause, glancing back at your paperwork. You could finish it tomorrow, what you were about to do was more important. You quickly headed out after your commanding officer, going off to meet him at his quarters.  
  
\--  
  
You were quiet as you stood there, looking up at him. You'd knocked only moments before, and he'd answered, now you were frozen. You had no idea what to say as you shifted awkwardly. You knew you had to speak so you blurted out, "Does that offer still stand?"  
"Of course."  
"Then...yes. I'd like to get dinner."  
He smiled warmly and said, “I’m glad, come on. It's your choice on what to get to eat tonight."  
"No way Jack, it's yours!"  
"Nu-uh. Not happening!"  
"Is too!"  
  
He stepped out, you two starting to walk down the hallway as you argued over who would choose where to eat tonight. Eventually you gave up, tired of arguing with the blond man who was stubborn as ever over the topic. As you two ended up joking around and such, you both entered the bustling main area heading towards the exit of the base. You felt eyes on you as you two walked and looked over seeing the man you'd been avoiding the last few days.  
  
You shivered at his dark gaze that swept its way over you, and you instinctively grabbed Jack's hand. You ripped your gaze from Reyes as you looked to Morrison, seeing him looking startled. The man had a tint of pink dusting his cheeks in response to your touch as well, making you smile a little. You leaned against him a lightly as you kept walking past the dark skinned male, out the door together.  
  
You knew deep down Jack wasn't like Gabriel and that was okay to you. He may not be the man you had and still did love, but considering how you'd been rejected and how much kinder and considerate the Strike Commander was, you couldn't help but at least give him a chance. You relaxed against him as he led you towards the restaurant, thinking how this could possibly be a new start for you two, a new chapter as you left behind the previous chapter with a man you'd longed for so long. Now, you were turning the page and opening a new door with a new possibility and a possible newfound happiness.


	19. McCree x Fem!Reader || Odd Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing an odd job, you manage to catch McCree's eye...

McCree x Fem!Reader

Requested by: TheYaoiLover24 on DeviantART

 

“Uh…(y/n)…what are ya doing?’ asked the cowboy as he watched you wipe sweat from your face before dipping the paintbrush into the paint canister again

“Painting,” you replied as you started painting the wall again with (fav color) paint.

“Uhm…why?” he asked.

“76 asked me to, said he’d pay me if I took time to do it since he was too lazy and no one else was gonna do it,” you replied.

“Oh…can I uh…watch if ya don’t mind?” he asked, and you glanced over at him, eyebrow raised.

“Uh…sure?” you replied and he pulled up a chair, taking a seat.

“So this the only room he got ya doin’?” he questioned.

“No, I need to repaint the medical wing still,” you replied.

“Hm…well I’ll accompany ya till I gotta go on a mission or somethin’.”

“It’ll take a few days to get this all done.”

“I’ve got time.”

 

After that, it was silent once again, the soft noise of the paintbrush on the wall laying down paint with each stroke the only noise to break the silence. It wasn’t but a minute later you heard a soft humming noise from the cowboy as he hummed a low tune to keep himself occupied. You relaxed, a smile on your face as you listened to him and continued your job.

 

\--

 

You wiped sweat from your face yet again as you looked at your work, feeling exhausted, but accomplished. You smiled warmly, looking over and nearly jumping out of your skin as the man whistled close to your ear. You’d been so engrossed in your project that you hadn’t heard him come up behind you from where he’d been resting. His arm draped over your shoulders as he looked at the wall with a grin, admiring your work. His gaze shifted to you, soft coffee brown eyes looking fondly at you. “Ya did a wonderful job, darlin’. 76’ll be pleased.”

“Thank you Jesse,” you replied shyly and suddenly his hand moved to your cheek. “Wha-“

“There ya go,” he said simply, showing a finger covered in paint. “You had a little somethin’ on your face.”

 

You mumbled another shy ‘thank you’ to him, and his laughter filled your ears again making you flush red. He ruffled your hair with his cold metal hand before leaning over and planting a kiss to your forehead. If you didn’t already look like a tomato, your face sure as hell did now with that action. “Well darlin’, now that you got one room done…would you like to go out fer some good ole coffee?”

You hesitated before nodding and saying, “Actually…I’d love to.”

“Wonderful, come on then! I pot a mean brew of the stuff!”

 


	20. Genji x Fem!Reader || Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting sparks a conversation between two people who have crossed paths before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have somewhat returned, I am going to be mixing things up in the future in order to add more characters, it'll still be slow updates due to me becoming busy. Sorry

Genji x Fem!Reader  
 **Note:** This wasn’t requested by anyone, I am letting myself write what I want for a bit, can’t focus on requests rn…just having writer’s block with them.  
  
  
 _“This world has changed you.”  
“It’s changed you too, just not in the way either of us expected…”_

  
Those were the only words exchanged between you both as you stood on the rooftop in Hanamura. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the man- no… _cyborg_ …before you. You hadn’t seen him since his ‘death’ that you now knew was false, which filled you with relief. However, the sight of him now…you weren’t sure how to feel, and he regarded you with uncertainty that could only be seen in his stance. You couldn’t blame him for believing the world had changed you. The last time you two had been together was when he was his go lucky, playboy self from the past, and you, his girlfriend who he was faithful to and loved deeply. Now however, you were a completely different person, not that sweet, innocent girl. Now, you were a mercenary, cold and hardened to the bone with the experiences you’d gone through. He wasn’t who he’d been either, not even a man anymore it seemed, he was also wiser and more grown up, that old personality of the carefree man you’d fallen for gone. He was a member of Overwatch now –or at least he was a member of the band of misfits who were trying to revive it again- and didn’t live that life any longer.

  
You were quiet as you observed him, unable to see his face behind the metallic mask and green visor. It displeased you knowing he could see you, and you could not see him. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, how he’d found you? You had no clue, he’d simply appeared from thin air it seemed and interrupted your moment to sit and relax on the rooftop. You also had a doubt in your chest, what if this wasn’t actually Genji, what if he was claiming to be him, but was really here to kill you. You decided to take the chance to get that question out into the air before he could actually get the advantage to strike while you wrapped your head around everything. Your voice sounded raspy and foreign to you as you spoke, “How can I trust you? How can I believe you are who you say you are?”  
“I hope this will prove to you who I am…” he said quietly in that somewhat robotic version of his voice.

  
He was still for a few moments before his hand moved up to his face causing you to lift an eyebrow, slightly tensing. What was he about to do? Realization hit you as a hissing sound met your ears and you stared at him with wide, expectant eyes. He pulled the visor and mask aside, hand dropping to his side as he held the item that hid his identity from the world. Your jaw slackened, staring into those familiar eyes that you hadn’t seen in ages. He hadn’t changed much except for him looking older and the many scars left from Hanzo’s attempt to murder him. You didn’t know what to say as you felt tears form in your eyes. “Oh god…Genji!” you cried, falling down to your knees as the tears ran down your cheeks, and your hand covered your mouth to muffle your choked cries. Your other hand clutched at your chest, and you realized you were shaking. You closed your eyes tight as sobs racked your body and an overwhelming feeling of guilt and pain shot through you.

  
All this time he’d been alive and you’d thought of him dead, not even bothering to try to pursue any idea of him living. You had simply accepted his death as true when Hanzo had shown up that day, bluntly telling you he’d killed his own kin with that dead and distant look in his eyes. Once Genji was gone, you’d simply shut out the world until you told yourself that Genji wouldn’t want that. He’d always dreamed of someday being helpful in the world in a way that didn’t involve his criminal family. You decided to live for him, to fulfill his dream that he’d had. Unfortunately, by that time…Overwatch had disbanded and most had gone off as mercenaries or some remained to fight the good fight even against the act that prevented them from doing so. So, you chose to become a mercenary and take on jobs you thought were right, fighting the fight you believed was the right way to go. Now, the very man you’d lived your life for was alive, revealing himself to you. A hand touched your own, pulling it from your face so your tear filled (e/c) orbs blurrily looked at him. “(y/n)…please, do not cry for me,” he said.

  
“I’m n-not just crying f-for you…I thought y-you were dead a-and didn’t even give it a s-second thought…and n-now you’re alive, but you’re a-a cyborg…”  
“I may be part cyborg, but inside me beats the heart of a human man, the same heart that loved you all those years ago, and you know what? That same heart never abandoned those feelings.”  
“Then w-why didn’t you find me s-sooner?”  
“I was unable to accept myself first…how could I come to you not even able to accept who I was? I couldn’t love you properly without doing so. So, my master and several others helped me come to terms with my new body and my new being. However…something was missing still once I was able to accept my new existence…and that was you, (y/n).”  
“Genji…”  
“Please, (y/n). I may not be the same outside, but inside I am. Will you please return with me to a new home where we can be together, where we can learn to accept each other again?”  
You hesitated before nodding slowly and said, “Alright…I-I’ll try for you.”  
“Arigato, (y/n),” he replied as he wiped tears from your face and stood tall. “Come on, let’s go home.”

  
He offered you a hand which you accepted as he pulled you to your feet. Your hands remained together, fingers interwoven like threads holding together a piece of clothing or a blanket. You leaned into him slightly, and he felt surprisingly warm. You relaxed at this, a small and uncertain smile on your lips as he placed his mask back on as you two headed back to your new home in Overwatch.


	21. Reaper x Fem!Reader || Dead Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the man you love arrives home from a night out working, you two engage in some banter...

Reaper x Fem!Reader  
 **Note:** This wasn’t requested by anyone, I am letting myself write what I want for a bit, can’t focus on requests rn…just having writer’s block with them.  
  
A yawn ripped its way from your lips as you laid down in bed, watching your boyfriend get prepared to join you. You observed him removing his gear till he was left with his mask, his short sleeved black t-shirt, black pants and socks. You could see his pale skin from the after effects of his revival, and his strong muscles were visible beneath his tight shirt as he stretched. You heard him chuckle and realized he was looking at you from over his shoulder, eyes hidden beneath his mask. “See something you like?” he asked, and you blushed.  
“Yeah,” you replied as he made his way over to the bed and climbed on top of you.  
“Hm…so do I,” he said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
You giggled, hand reaching up and moving his mask so you could see his pale, scarred lips were pulled back in a smile to reveal his perfect teeth. Your hand moved from the mask to his cheek, feeling the scars beneath your fingers as you rubbed small circles into his skin with your thumb, his black beard feeling soft on your palm. He let out a soft laugh at your actions before he lightly grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand from his face and leaned down. His lips were warm against yours and the smell of his sweat from his earlier work filled your nostrils, the familiarity relaxing you. You let out a pleased noise into the kiss as his tongue swiped across your bottom lip. You parted your lips, and he made his way inside, exploring every inch of your mouth. Your (e/c) eyes closed as you let him dominate your mouth, his familiar taste relaxing your body. You moaned softly as his body pressed against your own as your lips moved together in sync.  
It lasted for only a few moments, but it felt like much longer, and you even whimpered in protest as he pulled away. This earned more laughter from the man as you reached up yet again, this time removing his mask completely. He looked down at you with red eyes that gleamed with amusement, enjoying your pouting face. “I love when you pout,” he murmured more to himself than to you.  
“Of course you do,” you mumbled.  
“Aw…you’re so cute when you’re angry,” he snickered, and you rolled your eyes.  
“And somehow being a ghost has made you hotter,” you countered as a grin made its way onto your face.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said, leaning down and kissing your cheek. “God you’re beautiful, how was I so lucky to find someone like you?”   
“More like how was _I_ so lucky?” you asked as your arms moved to hook around the back of his neck.  
“ _Lucky_ to find a fully functioning psychopath who murders people in order to maintain some form of humanity and is basically undead?” he scoffed before laughing. “Ah (y/n)…you’re a strange girl…”  
“And you are a very strange man Gabriel Reyes,” you replied as you ran your fingers through his black locks, looking over his face and taking in the scars, trying to memorize them.  
“You say I’m strange yet you love a man who’s basically a walking corpse,” he snickered before getting up and stripping off his clothes till he was down to just his boxers, allowing you to take in his muscles and other scars the clothes had hidden.  
“I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” you replied as he laid down beside you, pulling the covers over you both.  
“I am simply stating the truth,” he pointed out as he pulled you close to him.  
“Well I guess I have weird taste then for dead men,” you murmured as you stifled a yawn.  
“Well I’m glad,” he said before kissing your forehead. “Now come on, get some sleep (y/n). I love you.”  
“I love you too, Gabriel,” you mumbled as you fell asleep in his arms, his body heat keeping you warm and the steady noise of his breathing lulling you to rest.


	22. Mercy x Fem!Reader || Perfect Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are struggling to get a shot from Overwatch's angel who just happens to be your girlfriend...so she decides to try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning to those with trypanophobia, just incase you are triggered at all.

Mercy x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: SonicMila on DeviantART  
  
 **NOTE:** Mild trigger warning for those who have trypanophobia, my apologies.  
  
“Come on (y/n), don’t be a baby,” scolded the blond girl as you flinched away from her.  
“I-I’m not trying t-to be,” you stammered as she took your arm firmly in her grasp again.  
“Now try to relax…let’s try this again,” she said gently as she raised the needle again to insert it into your arm.  
You eyed the needle nervously as it got closer and closer to your exposed skin. You could feel your heartbeat picking up out of terror of the object. _It’s just a needle (y/n)…calm down, you can do this…._ , you thought as sweat formed on your forehead. Just as it was about to touch your skin, you went to scream only to be silenced by a pair of lips on your own. You were completely caught off guard, eyes wide before you eventually gave into the doctor’s kiss. Your eyes closed shut as her hand moved from your arm to the curve of your back, moving slowly down to squeeze your butt which made you gasp slightly allowing her access to your mouth. Her tongue slipped inside, forcing you into submission as she worked her way around. You hadn’t seen this side of Angela before since you’d begun dating her months prior and it was definitely a turn on to see this new side of your girlfriend. You moaned faintly as her grip on your ass tightened, and she pulled away slightly to catch your lip in her teeth.   
Your eyes fluttered open and were now glazed over with lustful need as she tugged gently forcing another moan from you. She looked amused as she pulled back a little before releasing your lip. You whined as she pulled away, hand leaving your ass as she turned away. You blinked as she returned, a smile upon her lips as she took your arm again. You watched her place a band aid on your upper arm, sudden realization hitting you. “Y-You distracted me…”  
“Yes I did, I wouldn’t have been able to give you the shot had I not.”  
“Thank you…” you said as you caressed the other female’s cheek, admiring her.  
“I vas simply doing my job,” she replied as she looked down to admire your curves before slowly moving her eyes upward, pausing slightly to take in your low cut shirt that displayed your breasts somewhat, before returning to your face.  
“Mhm…I’m sure…”you murmured, leaning in and kissing her forehead.   
She giggled before saying, “Don’t forget you still need two more shots.”  
“Well, I’m more than ready to have them now that my _perfect distraction_ is here.”


	23. Sombra x Reader || Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You notice the little things you didn't before...including drinking tea...

Sombra x Reader  
 **Note:** I made this to start mixing in characters I have not done. Also, I tried to make this gender neutral.  
  
  
  
The soft click of the door closing behind you filled the silence of the house for a moment as you locked it before leaning against the white painted wood. You lifted your hand to your hair, running it through the (h/c) locks slowly. You took a deep breath, swallowing hard as your eyes slowly moved to observe the room. It was nighttime at this point so it was dark without the lights on, shadows cast across the soft (fav color) carpet and oak wood floor. You took a deep breath again before starting forward down the hallway that seemed longer than normal. Now that you were alone with just you, and your mind things were different. Your previous composure of not crying and being upset was fading and you couldn’t help but recall how you were just at the funeral. It all had seemed like a blur, from the day she was torn away from your life to now…it was a jumbled mess of memories.  
  
You were torn from your thoughts by nearly running into the bedroom door, shaking your head and cursing yourself for your stupidity. You pushed it open, walking into the moonlit room before letting the door shut behind you. Your eyes wandered the room before landing on the bed that she’d picked the sheets out for. They were a purple, the same shade that her eyes had been and her favorite color of course. Your heart ached at the thought, and you forced yourself over to the bed as you stripped clothes off along the way. As you climbed in you realized that the bed was suddenly a lot bigger than before causing a feeling of loneliness. You shuddered as you stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of how she used to wrap her arms around you at night as she clung to you for warmth.  
  
You took a shaky breath and rolled over, trying to sleep only to realize the glare of the moonlight on the clock would prevent this. You opened your mouth to ask the other to close the blinds, but stopped realizing that wasn’t something that could happen anymore. You bit your lip before forcing yourself to sit up and climb out of bed. You went over to the window, shutting the blinds before returning to bed. You gulped as you returned to the prior position and thought, _Maybe things will be better in the morning…._ You closed your eyes, hoping the assumption would become true as eventually you fell into a restless sleep.  
  
\--  
  
When you awoke, you were crying. You sighed, wiping away tears…you couldn’t remember much about the dream except she had been there. You composed yourself again after a few minutes then got out of the bed, deciding to make your way to the kitchen to start your usual morning routine. As you opened the door and walked down the hall, you thought of how you’d have to do your laundry as well as hers. She’d be expecting clean clothes for the missions next week she’d be assigned you were sure. You stopped halfway down the hallway as realization hit you, hand clutching at your chest as an overwhelming feeling of sadness hit you like a wall of bricks. You choked and held in the tears, swallowing hard as you tried to forget, moving towards the kitchen once more. _The tea (y/n)….just get the tea..._  
  
You made it there, grabbing out the tea then going and grabbing the cup. You quickly prepared it with shaky hands and leaned with your back to the counter. You clutched the cup of tea tightly as you continued to fight the tears, but realization hit hard as you thought of how you’d never drink tea with her again. You gasped, the mug slipping from your fingers and crashing to the floor which made you stare at it dully as it shattered into a million pieces. It didn’t matter you were thinking of how this had happened before –you dropping a mug- except this time there was no one here to tell you not to move, not to step on glass, not to cut themselves. The mug had no worth because it’s worth was in the adventures of cleaning up the pieces and remembering what it was. You collapsed on the floor, ignoring the shattered glass that dug into your skin making blood gush from the wounds they inflicted as the tears poured over. She was _gone_ , she’d never be here with you ever again, never enlighten you with her presence.   
  
  
  
  
There was no one to stop the pain and no one to drink tea with anymore.


	24. Pharah x Male!Mercenary!Reader || Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Overwatch due to an old friend, then on a mission someone you have feelings for gets hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please also check out my new Hidan x Reader series from naruto!

Pharah x Male!Mercenary!Reader  
  
Requested by: EscapedJavert on DeviantART  
  
It wasn’t very common to have new members of Overwatch that hadn’t been a part of the organization before the recall, but today…it was happening. You looked around the room at the other members, unsure what to do as you shifted awkwardly. You’d never expected to be here among the best and brightest heroes in the world, especially since you’d been a mercenary prior to this and it wasn’t like you’d taken the best jobs either. You weren’t like McCree who’d taken the jobs for causes he believed were just, you took jobs no matter whether you believed in them or not. It made you question why you’d been taken in by them…you weren’t anything special, just extremely good at assassinating people which made you dangerous…why keep someone around who could end a life without a second thought nor any remorse?

  
You blinked away your thoughts as your focus returned to the white haired male who was speaking to the other members of the group. He was the whole reason you were here…you’d run into him several times on jobs in Dorado, and you’d known to be cautious around him. He’d been a vigilante at the time, codename Soldier: 76, he’d been doing his own types of investigations in the area, and you’d tried your best to avoid him. However, that hadn’t ended well since your paths had crossed on several occasions, you could still recall how the first time he’d nearly bashed your head in for thinking you were there to kill him. After realizing it had been a misunderstanding, you two had gotten to talking and became acquaintances and slowly allies. Whenever you’d run into the other male, you’d helped him out before returning to your original job.

  
Eventually though, you’d stopped seeing him around until just last month he’d shown up again. This time was different though…this time he’d been looking for you. He’d come to ask you about joining Overwatch who’d initiated a recall and were seeking new members. You’d laughed in his face when he’d first offered, thinking it was a joke. However, when he wasn’t laughing you’d stopped and allowed him to tell you more. You’d asked for time to think on it, and he let you have it, claiming he’d return soon. When he’d returned at the end of the month you’d made your decision and agreed to join, but on the condition that if you weren’t pleased with how things were going you’d leave within two to three months. He’d agreed to this and welcomed you to Overwatch before taking you back to the base of operations. Now here you were, standing before the group of misfits who’d returned to form the once highly renowned organization that had been terminated so long ago. “Well…(y/n),” he said pulling you from your thoughts. “Welcome to Overwatch.”  
“Thank you 76, it’s an honor to be here, and I can’t wait to work with you all,” you said looking over the many faces you’d come to know in your time at Overwatch.  
  
\--  
  
You grunted as you hid behind the concrete, you were pinned down and so was the rest of your team as bullets shot past you barely inches from your body. It’d been three months since you’d joined, and you’d grown accustom to the company of the other members and joining them on missions. You were currently on a mission with 76, Pharah, Tracer and D.va on front lines as you tried to infiltrate a Talon base to shut down a section of their medical unit while Mercy and Ana hung back, providing aid from the back. Unfortunately things had quickly gone wrong as an explosion had gone off and in the chaos you’d all been split up allowing the Talon agents to get the upper hand in keeping you all split a part. You gritted your teeth as you held your position, your semi-automatic pulse rifle tightly held in your grip. You knew you had to make a move, the longer you were pinned, the longer your teammates could be being torn to shreds by bullets or worse. You swallowed hard, reaching into your pocket and pulling out a pulse grenade. You’d have to pray it’d work and pick off at least a good portion advancing on you.

  
You pressed a button on the top of it then threw it over your shoulder at the group of agents, praying it’d work as you covered your ears. A loud explosion erupted from the pulse bomb and you felt an intense wave of heat and ashes blew past you. You waited a few moments, realizing the gun fire aimed at you had stopped and you quickly got to your feet, pointing your gun about and noting most of the agents were on the ground either dead or badly injured. Only a few were on their feet, staggering about with minor wounds and ringing in their ears that had disoriented them. You pushed aside your pity, eyes narrowing as you took a deep breath before ending their lives with a swift barrage of bullets to their vitals so they didn’t feel as much pain.

  
With them out of the way, you made your way over to where you heard gun fire in hopes of helping the others. As you went, you skidded to a halt hearing a shout for help and looked around. You glanced around, hearing a feminine voice calling for help again. It sounded weaker this time, sparking your curiosity. If it was an enemy you’d put her out of her misery, but if it was a teammate…you’d need to get her to Mercy, or Ana swiftly. “I’m coming!” you shouted, running towards the direction you’d heard her shouts coming from. “Please hurry!” you heard her shout, finding the voice to be familiar.

  
It didn’t take you long to find her, eyes wide as you laid eyes on your fallen comrade. It was Pharah, the girl was injured badly, and the right wing on her suit was completely destroyed as well as parts of her armor had been blown apart from what must’ve been an explosion. You couldn’t think of much else that could have grounded the resilient female as you neared her. You noted her helmet was off as she lifted her head to stare at you through brown eyes that shown bright with pain. As you knelt beside her, you noted the wound on her side from where her body armor had been torn clean off and was badly burned, and her arm was the same way. Her head meanwhile was bleeding from a wound on her left temple where she must’ve struck it while falling from the sky. “Thank god…”she whispered as you knelt beside her. “I thought I’d die here all alone…”  
“No one is dying, not on my watch,” you replied as you brushed hair from her face.

  
“Heh…you always were stubborn…something you and 76 shared…”she murmured and coughed making her wince. “Never did…take account for others feelings…such loners…”  
“Shhh…save your breath,” you replied as you called in for Mercy. “Help will be here soon.”  
“They’ll be too late (y/n)…”she said softly.  
“No they won’t,” you argued as worry started to fill your being, noticing she appeared paler than normal.  
“(y/n)…please…I need to tell you something before I go…” she murmured.  
“Don’t talk like that Pharah…you’re going to be-“  
“Shut up,” she said weakly. “Just listen for once…”  
“O-Okay…” you stuttered.  
“Like I said…y-you’re a stubborn man…too st-stupid to notice others emotions. W-We’ve never s-spoken much…you never had t-time for me…” she said, a sad smile upon her face. “S-Sadly I had to wait till now t…to tell you how I feel. I’ve b-been fond of you for so long…of your bravery…y-your resilience. It just took me a while….to f-figure out I have feelings f-for you…I just wish…you’d returned them…”  
“H-hey Pharah…stay awake!” you said, noticing her eyes closing and shook her gently. “D-Don’t fall asleep…a-and I never said that I didn’t return them! Please!”  
  
She didn’t reply as her eyes fluttered shut, and her head rolled to the side. You shook her a bit more forcefully, begging her to wake up, pleading. No matter your efforts, they didn’t work as you screamed for Mercy, for Ana, for anyone to help. “Please….don’t leave me…”  
  
\--  
  
You stared blankly at the floor as you waited, mind swirling with memories as you silently beat yourself up for not having spoken to her sooner…for not having accepted and taken action on your feelings earlier. You couldn’t lie to yourself anymore and say you hadn’t had feelings for Pharah. They’d started about a month after you’d been working at Overwatch. You’d catch yourself staring at the attractive female, admiring her beauty from afar. It wasn’t just her beauty that pulled you in however…her strength and bravery had as well. The way she’d fly into battle and make the battlefield her’s, how she’d save civilians she’d sworn to protect…everything about her enticed you to know more about the Egyptian girl. Unfortunately, you never did have time like she’d said before. Missions normally kept you busy, and when she had time to seek you out you had to leave the base or were busy with other people. As a result, you’d tried to push aside those feelings so it wouldn’t hurt you as much either to not be able to hang out due to other people and things getting in the way. “(y/n)?”  
“O-Oh sorry…”you replied, looking up at Mercy who’d pulled you from your thoughts. “Is she okay?”  
“She will recover,” said Mercy, and you sighed in relief.  
“May I see her?”  
“Yes you may, follow me.”  
  
You nodded, following after the blond doctor down the hallway. Once at her door, Angela motioned you inside, and you murmured a thank you before entering the room that would be silent if not for the machines that were going off occasionally with beeping. You smiled brightly upon seeing the girl who looked pleased to see it was you who had entered. Her forehead was wrapped in bandages as was her shoulder and side, but she looked healthier. “(y/n),” she greeted.  
“Pharah, it’s good to see you…you gave me a real scare.”  
“I’m sorry (y/n)…”  
“Don’t apologize…I…I want to thank you.”  
“Thank me? For what? Nearly dying on you?”  
“No…for making me realize I was a fool to hold back my feelings from you.”  
“Your feelings- (y/n) wha-”  
  
You cut her off with a kiss to the lips before pulling away. She looked shocked, absolutely surprised. Slowly however, her cheeks grew a faint red, and she looked away shyly. She tucked her loose hair that was normally styled behind her ear to give her time to think of what to say. “I…I never thought…”  
“I return your feelings Fareeha…I’m just sorry you had to wait to nearly die to find that out.”  
“I-It’s okay…”  
“I want to make it up to you…when you’re let out of here…how about we go get dinner together?”  
“I’d like that…” she said with a smile as her eyes locked on yours, and you instinctively reached out taking her hand in your own.  
“So would I.”


	25. UPDATE & THANK YOU FOR 40k READS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hello everyone, 

I just wanted to say a few things. For starters, thank you for 40k reads on this, it means the world to me that people actually enjoy my work since I take time out of my day to write fanfictions when I don't necessarily have to. Secondly, updates will be very slow these next few months. I am extremely busy this month especially with school, so there may only be 1 story this month. HOWEVER, there is good news. If you guys enjoy Naruto, I have started a new series featuring the Akatsuki member Hidan. It is a Hidan/Reader so it is another reader insert. If you guys are bored and want more stuff from me, I will be updating that throughout December instead because I have a few chapters premade. I also have my OC Poisonshard’s story up as well which has around 9 chapters already posted too if you’re bored. I am also planning to make a Various Naruto/Reader series like this one. So, my apologies but the Overwatch/Reader updates will be very slow till January most likely. Anyhow, thank you all again and PLEASE check out my other stuff. It means a lot to see people actually care and read stuff I write.

 

-Emmy out


	26. D.va x Male!Reader || I Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disrespecting you and challenging you, a game ensues...

D.va x Male!Reader  
  
Requested by: xiaozabo on DeviantART  
  
"Stop talking!” you shouted as you slammed your hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her there. "Just stop talking for five minutes and listen to orders for once!"  
"Make me, (y/n)," she challenged as she tried to push you away, pressing her hands against your well-toned chest.  
"I will, you brat,” you snapped. "I'll write you up and make sure 76 knows about how you're disrespecting a superior officer by blatantly ignoring orders."  
"Like I'm scared of the old man,” she growled, and you slammed the wall again with your hand, leaning in closer to her which made her flinch away.  
"You may not be scared of him, but I will damn sure make you scared of me, _little girl_."  
  
She shivered and looked away, avoiding your hard gaze. You kept your eyes on her face, studying her features. Her eyes were filled with defiance and something you couldn't read laced beneath. Her slender jawline was showing tension, and her full lips were parted just enough to see her teeth clenched together. Those lips...so plump and soft looking with that lip gloss she normally had painted on. It made them look inviting which made you uncomfortable, why were you so drawn to her lips. Sure they would be great for kissing with how deliciously soft they seemed and... _Why am I feeling this way and thinking these things!? She's training under me for God sake, it's so wrong!_  
"What's wrong (y/n)? Too scared to shut me up? Do I win this game too?"  
"Not at all," you growled then you grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall before capturing her inviting lips with your own.  
  
A startled squeak escaped her as she froze up, only to sink into the kiss as your tongue forced its way into her mouth. She let out a soft mumble of approval as you dominated her swiftly, forcing your tongue in and exploring the wet, warm cavern. She relaxed as you moved her hands above her head, before capturing both wrists with one hand and moving the other down to caress her pale cheek that had the signature pink painted on triangle markings. Your fingers lightly moved to brush against her skin, and your eyes were closed in blissful happiness as you took what you'd yearned for. Your mouth moved in sync with her’s as you moved closer, pressing her between the wall, and your broad chest. Another noise of pleasure escaped the young female, and you pulled away a moment later. She frowned as your mouth left her own, and she protested softly to voice her displeasure. You blinked, then a smile formed on your face that was full of amusement. “You want me to keep kissing you that badly?” you breathed, and she flushed pink.  
“N-no,” she stuttered and turned her head to the side and you chuckled.  
“You’re cute when you blush,” you commented.  
“Sh-shut up!” she pouted, and you snickered before you used your hand to turn her to face you again.  
“Look at me, Hana,” you breathed, and she reluctantly obliged.  
  
You leaned in close, kissing her lips gently which made her shiver under your touch before you pulled back and whispered, “I win.” With that you let her go as she slid to the floor in her daze and walked off. You couldn’t help but smirk as she snapped out of it and shouted after you about how you’d cheated followed up by whatever she could think of shouting after you in her home language.


	27. Genji x Fem!Reader || Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to challenge Genji to a duel

Genji x Reader  
Requested by: Animelover1magic on DeviantART  
  
"Fight me."  
"Really  (y/n)?"  
"Yes! Please Genji-sensei!"  
"Sensei? Hmph...fine. No weapons, let's go."  
  
You nodded, walking over to the sparing mats and getting ready. You slid your right foot forward and left back to get your weight in a proper place. You lifted your hands, eyes narrowed at Genji who had already taken up the same form. "Begin," he said, and you instantly moved to attack him. You ducked low as he went to hit your shoulder and tried to uppercut him. He was quick though, pushing back and barely getting out of the way. You went after him, swinging again, and he slid underneath your swing, twisting his body and popping up to your right. You gasped, wincing at a hard kick to your side which made you stagger slightly as you quickly moved out of the half-cyborg's range.  
  
You glared at him from across the sparing area, feeling your side beginning to bruise. You bit your lower lip, watching Genji closely as you two circled each other. You waited a moment before running at him again and swung again. He blocked quickly with both arms, but you weren't done. You lucked out by kicking his leg hard enough to distract him for a second as he wobbled. You took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach, wincing at your aching knuckles that clashed with metal. He chuckled, not even phased as he returned the punch, except now to your cheek. You staggered from the blow, stunned at the force, and he tackled you to the padded floor with the chance. You grunted at the hard impact, world spinning from your head banging the somewhat soft floor. "You alright,  (y/n)?"  
"Ugh...Genji that hurt..."  
"I warned you."  
"No you didn't!"  
"Hm...I guess you're right, I didn't. Gomenasai, (y/n)."   
"It's fine..."  
"Here, let me treat you to some ramen as an apology."  
"Hmph fine...you're lucky I love you."  
"Indeed I am. Now let's go."


	28. Hanzo x Male!Reader || I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're learning to shoot a bow and arrow and decide to say something Hanzo doesn't agree with...

Hanzo x Male!Reader  
Requested by: lenpwnslyn on DeviantART  
  
“Stand upright- not so tense! Loosen up! And no slouching, keep your feet shoulder width apart. Point them at your target and focus!”  
“O-okay, I’m trying!”  
“Now nock the arrow…good, good job. And the three- there you go…now raise it and draw the bow back. Aim where you want it to go- relax. You’re too tense.”  
“Hanzo, I know!”  
“Hmph, fine, then I expect a perfect shot.”  
“Wh-what!?”  
“You said ‘I know’. One shouldn’t say that if they are not masterful at their craft. Now show me.”  
  
You gulped, feeling sweat rolling down your face as you looked at the target, eyes narrowing as they focused. You couldn’t help but feel nervous, what if you didn’t hit the target? How would your boyfriend react? The stoic male had his own amber orbs fixated on you, eyebrows furrowed slightly. You blinked, staring ahead at the target as you focused on your breathing. You could feel the bow mere inches from your broad chest as you narrowed your (e/c) eyes. You took a deep breath before releasing the arrow.  
  
Time felt like it slowed as it whizzed through the air towards the board with the bullseye in the middle. Your mouth parted open slightly as you watched it nearing the target as you thought, _I got it!_ As it struck you nearly jumped for joy, seeing it had pierced the bullseye perfectly. You turned your head as you looked to the male beside you to see a small smile upon his face. “Perfect,” he said simply as he reached out and ruffled your (h/l), (h/c) hair. “I am very proud of you. However, you should respect others and instead of saying ‘I know’, take their advice. You’ve much to learn still, (y/n).”  
“Hanzo…” you whined as he brushed past you to retrieve the arrow.  
“Now my dear….why don’t we do that again?” he said as he retrieved it and turned back to you.


	29. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this due to the amount of requests I'm receiving right now.

Hey guys, It's Emmy,

 

I normally wouldn't make another update this close to the last one, but it's a necessity regarding requests. I've been getting quite a few on here and on Wattpad so I am going to put this here for now. As it's stated on the summary info for this series, Requests are  **CLOSED** , a lot of people either don't know this or don't care and I've been getting flooded with requests. I have commented that once I get done with the current list, I will work on the new ones people have asked of me. Right now I have several works I am doing, so x Readers are slower than usual. Please bepatient, everything will come in due time that you want!

 

-Emmy out


	30. Mei x Male!Reader || My Little Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, you come to your senses as to what is going on before taking in the features of your girlfriend.

Mei x Male!Reader  
Requested by: Ponyboy1004 on DeviantART  
  
You yawned as you woke up, blinking several times as you struggled to wake up. You lifted a hand, rubbing sleep away and felt a weight on you. You lifted your head, looking down to see your girlfriend lying beside you sleeping on the couch, her left arm laid over your abdomen as she slept. You smiled as you took in her facial features, her rounder set face that was surrounded by her medium length brunette hair that was normally put up in a somewhat messy bun. Her slightly rounded nose that was always dusted a faint pink or light red, her small, but plump lips that were slightly parted as she breathed lightly. They were a rosy pink, the same shade that her rounded cheeks were dusted in. Her light coffee brown eyes were closed, eyelids occasionally twitching as she softly snored. Her black lined glasses were crooked on her gorgeous face, and her normally brushed hair was messy with stray hairs sticking out.   
  
You smiled fondly at her, before reaching out and brushing a bit of hair from her face. She didn’t stir, still deep in a peaceful sleep, so you let your eyes wander around the room to try to recall what you’d been doing together last night. You noticed the television had been left on, your (favorite Christmas movie) playing with the volume low. You sighed, turning back to look at your girlfriend. You gazed at her peaceful form for several moments before sliding out from under her arm and taking that soft blanket that had been resting on you both the night prior, but ended up on the floor, and laying it over her. You leaned over, kissing her forehead as you whispered, “I love you Mei…you’re so beautiful, my little snowflake…”


	31. Widowmaker x Reader || New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are spending New Year's Eve alone...or so you have Tracer believe until suddenly someone shows up.

Widowmaker x Reader  
Requested by: No One, adding yet another new character I haven’t done and has not been requested yet.  
  
A small ding went off from your phone, capturing your attention. You leaned over and picked it up as you clicked the notification. It was a text from Lena. As it opened, you smiled slightly at the picture. It was her, and her girlfriend; Emily. They were taking a selfie with Emily wearing a scarf you could only assume was Tracer’s gift to her. Another text popped up immediately after the picture.  
  
 _On our way to Winston’s, you going?_  
  
You frowned slightly before replying.  
  
 _I can’t, all the way across the world and partying alone this year…you know why…_  
  
The phone dinged again almost instantly.  
  
 _Ah that’s right…sorry love. Well you’re welcome to join if you want, I can pick you up!_  
  
You didn’t bother replying as you turned your phone off and set it down on the coffee table again. It sickened you to lie to your friend, but you didn’t really have a choice. If she knew the actual reason for you being alone…she’d flip. You sighed and you ran your fingers through your hair. “What seems to be the matter, chéri?” You jumped slightly in surprise at the unexpected voice in your ear. You quickly sat up as you whirled around, eyes wide. “Amelia!”  
“Hello (y/n),” she greeted sweetly as she slid onto the couch beside you.  
“You made it!”  
“Of course I did. How could I leave my chéri alone on New Year’s Eve?”  
“I-“  
“Shh…enough talk…it is nearly midnight. I think my chéri deserves a special gift to start the new year off properly.”   
“Oh?”  
  
She smirked before slipping into your lap and facing you. Her eyes glowed as they flickered to the clock. _11:59 PM_ She leaned close to your ear again as she whispered, “Happy New Years, (y/n).” Her lips met your own as the clock changed. They were smooth like butter and made you melt with ease. Your hand moved to the small of her back as your other gently cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. Her arms slithered around your neck to hold you closer as you two remained lip locked. As your lips parted slightly, and you swiped your tongue over her bottom lip you noticed the taste of plum. _Must be a new lip gloss…_ you thought as she let you in. Your tongues danced together as a small moan creeped its way up from the deadly sniper’s throat. It filled the silent room with a noise that was blissful to your ears and sent shivers down your spine.   
  
However, just as it was beginning it ended with a ding from your phone. Your eyes fluttered open as she pulled away with a smirk upon her dark purple lips. “I hope you enjoyed your New Year’s kiss,” she said softly before kissing your forehead. “I’ll be back my chéri, duty calls.” And just like that…she was gone. “That woman is going to be the end of me…” you breathed before picking up your phone and opening it.  
  
 _(y/n), what are you doing with Widowmaker!?_  
  
Your jaw dropped as you realized Amelia had taken a picture of you two kissing and sent it to Tracer with the caption below it:  
  
 _Have a Happy New Year, Chéri!_


	32. McCree x Fem!Reader || Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree meets up with you for a Christmas party and sees your outfit...
> 
> (Sorry it's so short, did that intentionally as a filler for next weeks)

McCree x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Ke13 on DeviantART  
  
“(y-y/n)….you look…stunning…” breathed the normally composed cowboy who stared at you in shock.  
“And you look as handsome as ever, Jesse,” you said with a smile.  
  
Your boyfriend had cleaned up nicely for the Christmas party you two were to be attending this evening. He wore a black suit, sharp-looking and well-fitted. It was exactly the sort of thing you would’ve picked out for him to wear to such an event. Meanwhile, you wore a crimson mermaid style dress with a single strap on the right hand side of your body. Several lengths of sequences lined the strap and waist of your dress, and you wore black heels with the outfit. “Are you ready, darlin’?” he asked as you threw on your coat.  
“Yes.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
He offered you his hand. You gladly took it before he led you out into the white wonderland that lay just beyond the threshold of the door to your house.


	33. Lucio x Fem!Reader || Christmas Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a present from your long time boyfriend...

Lucio x Fem!Reader  
Requested: By No One  
  
“Come on Lúcio, can I see yet?”  
“Not yet…just wait a few more steps!”  
“Oh come on!”  
“Relax…alright, one more- there you go…okay. Are you ready?”  
“Yes!”  
“Alright…3…2…1!”  
  
He removed his hands from your eyes allowing you to see. You blinked a few times to adjust your eyes to the light before you spotted the huge present on the bed you both shared. Your lips drew back into a toothy smile as your eyes lit up in excitement. “Merry Christmas, (y/n).”  
“Aww Lúci! You shouldn’t have!”  
“I figured I would to celebrate our 3rd year together!”  
“But we agreed not to get presents…”  
“I couldn’t help it, you deserve this.”  
“Whatever it is…I’m sure I’ll love it since it’s coming from you.”  
“I hope so…” he mumbled as he blushed faintly.  
  
You moved over and sat on the bed, looking over the huge present. It was neatly wrapped in green paper that shined slightly under the light of the lamp nearby. It also had a bright red bow on top of it to enhance its appearance. You glanced at him, sending a wink his direction as you hooked a finger into the bow. You quickly untied it, tossing it aside as you began tearing into the beautifully wrapped gift. As soon as you were able to get into the box, you pulled the top of it off. Your excited face quickly fell as you saw yet another box inside. You looked towards him again, but he only grinned. “Keep opening them!”  
“Alright….”  
  
\--  
  
10 minutes later, you had opened around 12 more boxes and were down to a very, very tiny box. He smiled as you tore it open to reveal a small velvet covered black box. Your eyes went wide as your jaw dropped at the sight. Tanned fingers gently took yours in their own as the box was taken from your grasp and opened. You looked into shinning brown eyes as he knelt before you, opening the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. “(y/n)…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
“Y-yes…oh my god, yes!”  
You threw your arms around him, tears forming in your eyes as you clung to him. “Yes…yes…yes…” you whispered as he took your hand and placed the ring upon it.  
“Thank you, (y/n)…I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Lúcio.”


	34. Symmetra x Male!Reader || Order Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hiding from your girlfriend and when she finds you, an argument ensues...

Symmetra x Male!Reader  
Requested by: king-of-hydras on DeviantART  
 **NOTE:** Christmas Overwatch x Readers will return the next read!  
“(Y/n)!!!”  
  
You covered your mouth as you hid in the closet from the woman. _Please don’t find me…PLEASE…_ you thought. You closed your (e/c) eyes tight as you held your knees to your chest. You knew if she found you, you’d get an earful. You heard her stomping around your room outside, screaming your name as she searched for you. You relaxed having hearing her footsteps grow faint after she nearly found you twice. You let out a sigh of relief, eyes opening after a moment. You were safe, she didn’t find you…you had time before she let you have it. “Ha! Found you!” she shouted as she threw open the closet door. You winced at the blinding light and groaned, covering your eyes. “How…?”  
“It was the last place to check. I just had to trick you into thinking I left!”  
“Great…”  
“Now, (y/n)…are you going to tell me why you left your room a complete disaster?”  
“I like it like that,” you said as you stood up and stepped out of the closet.  
“But it’s so…disorderly!”  
“Well, I’m sorry I like chaos and disorder!”  
“Ugh you’re so frustrating!”  
“And you aren’t!?”  
“Excuse me!? I’ll have you know I-“  
  
You cut her off as you grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her towards you. You smashed your lips against her’s, silencing her instantly. She froze for a few moments before reaching up and grabbing your wrist with her right hand. Meanwhile, her other hand moved to your cheek as your grip loosened on her. She kissed back, both of your eyes fluttering shut as you enjoyed the moment between you two. Just how you started it, you ended it with a smile on your face. She opened her eyes, both of your eyes locking instantly. She blinked and a dark blush spread across her face. She tore her eyes from your own and she said softly, “You’re lucky I love you…”  
“Indeed I am,” you said with a smile as you brushed hair from her face.  
“Oh stop it you…”  
“Hehe…hey, I’m hungry. Why don’t we go get some lunch?”  
“I’d like that…but first…why don’t we go clean your room?”  
“Symmetra…”  
“Nu-uh. You’re not getting out of this one. Order shall be restored!”


	35. Roadhog x Reader || Santa Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dresses up and someone else makes a interesting reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Important news!
> 
> The regular posting of Overwatch/Readers will resume in a week or two, I will be busy the next few days, but I will be writing while away. So...sorry for the short story, but longer stories will resume soon!

Roadhog x Reader  
Requested: By no one  
  
“Oh my god…” you whispered as your hand flew to cover your mouth. Your (e/c) eyes were as round as dinner plates as you stared at the large male. He shifted awkwardly as you stifled giggled at his outfit. The large male grunted as you burst out giggling. “You look adorable!” He said nothing as you looked him over.  
  
He was wearing a large red suit with a hat to match and black boots. To add on he had a fake white bear on, fulfilling the Santa outfit. You let out a few more giggles which made him flush red in embarrassment. “S-Sorry Roadie, you just look too cute~!” He sighed in response before his slight frown turned upside down as you hugged him. “Oh relax, would ya? You’re so strung up all the time! Loosen up you big cutie!” He didn’t reply, only pulled you into a tight hug which made you squeal in happiness.


	36. UPDATE: YOU CHOOSE THE NEXT X READER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys choose the next x Reader I work on!

Hey guys, It's Emmy!

 

So, I decided to try something new since I sometimes ask questions like this on DeviantART with my polls, I figured why not do it here to. So, I have decided to let you all decide the next x Reader I'll be working on and here are the options:

 

D.va x Reader (3 Parts) - Notice Me

Reaper x Fem!Reader - Stalker

Soldier 76 x Fem!Reader - Not Your Fault

 

So, in order to vote, here is how you do it:

 

1.) Go to DeviantART.com and search for Kaminari-no-Kokoro (my username)

 

OR 

 

2\. Make it easy and go here: http://kaminari-no-kokoro.deviantart.com/

 

The poll should appear at the top of the page, and not only that, but you can view all my other artwork and stuff on that site :D

 

ALSO, I'd like feedback in the comments below. Should I do this more often in order to make things you all prefer to see? Or, should I not do this anymore? Let me know!

 

-Emmy Out

 


	37. Reaper x Fem!Reader || Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone stalks you on your way home, you work up the courage to confront them...

Reaper x Fem!Reader   
Requested by: No one, simply wrote for my own reasons and because it won in the poll.  
  
  
 **TRANSLATIONS:**  
Cordera – female lamb  
  
  
  
You always felt their presence, but you’d never seen them. It paranoid you, constantly looking over your shoulder. Yet, you never once caught a glimpse of your stalker. It was as if he vanished completely. Like he never existed.  
You waved to your friend as you stepped out of her house. You’d just finished having a few drinks with her and were headed home late. You started down the sidewalk as you started the journey of several blocks to return home. You had only been walking for a few minutes when you felt that familiar feeling. Someone was watching you again, and you could hear the sound of another pair of footsteps behind you. They had to be at least ten to twenty feet from you, making sure to come to close to you.   
You tried to ignore them, picking up the pace a little. Unfortunately, this did nothing to deter your pursuer. His speed also picked up to match yours, and you found you needed this to stop at once or he would find out exactly where you live. You suddenly came to an abrupt halt, and your stalker’s footsteps stopped a moment later. You bit your lip, lowering your head, and your fists balled up.  “Who are you?” you asked in a low voice. “What do you want?”  
“So the little cordera has decided to confront me, has she?” came a voice that made shivers run up your spine.  
“Answer me…”  
“My dearest cordera, you’ll learn my name in due time…however…what I want?”  
  
A hand covered your mouth as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You let out a surprised scream that was muffled by the gloved hand. He chuckled in your ear making you squirm to try to get away from the man. You could hear him smiling in his laughter, seeming to sneer at your fear.  
  
“I want you.”


	38. D.va x Male!Reader || Notice Me! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is enjoying time with her best friend (y/n), when something is brought up and she must accept the fact that he doesn't feel the same way she does. However, something happens that is unexpected...

D.va x Male!Reader PART 1  
Requested by: ignoblefiend on DeviantART  
**NOTE:** This story will be in D.va’s POV, wanna mix it up a bit!  
  
**~D.va’s POV~**  
  
“Get good, you scrub!” I yelled as (y/n) let out a frustrated groan.  
“You beat me again,” he groaned in defeat as he slumped in his chair.  
“Only because you never try to play any different.”  
“More like you just play videogames too much.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever! You’re just like the old man!”  
“Because he has a point. You need to get out more…”  
“Like I said whatever!”  
“Hmph.”  
“Is something wrong? You normally argue with me more than that after you lose…”  
“I just have something on my mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“Promise not to say anything?”  
“I promise.”  
“I mean it Hana.”  
“I promise, I promise! Just tell me!”  
“Alright…well…I’m thinking of asking Tracer out on a date.”  
“Oh…”  
  
I went silent, head spinning. (y/n) liked Tracer, but I liked (y/n). Now, he was planning to ask Tracer on a date, which meant he didn’t feel the way I felt towards me. I felt sick, stomach twisting in knots and heart feeling as though it had been torn out of my chest. His voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I blinked to focus once more. I turned to him, an emotionless expression taking over my features. “Hana, are you alright?”  
“What? Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”  
“You looked like you spaced out there for a minute.”  
“No, I’m fine…w-when are you asking her?”  
“I was thinking today.”  
“Ah…w-well good luck.”  
“Thank you! Do you think she’ll say yes?”  
“If she doesn’t she’s blind to how lucky she’d be to have you.”  
“Thank you for that, Hana. I think I’ll go tell her now actually! I’ll see you later, Hana!”  
“See ya…(y/n).”  
  
I watched as he got up before exiting the room. As soon as he was gone, I got up and shut my bedroom door. I locked it, then I went and flopped down on my bed. As soon as my body hit the sheets, the tears began to fall. I grabbed my pillow, hugging it tightly as I shoved my face into its silky covers. Sobs raked my body as I let my emotions out and faced the full feeling of heartbreak.  
  
\--  
  
It was around three hours later that I dragged myself from my room. I’d gotten into my pajamas, not caring what 76 said to me and not in the mood for whatever he had to throw at me. I felt lost, eyes swollen and red from crying as I dragged myself down the hallway. I made it into the kitchen, going right to the fridge and digging out some ice cream. I grabbed a spoon, leaning on the island in the kitchen and opened the container up before taking a spoonful of the (fav. Ice cream) ice cream. I sighed, tasting its sweet, sugary flavor which made me feel happier and relaxed. This ended quickly, however, as a certain someone walked in. I bit my lip, before forcing a smile and a cheerful look upon my face. “(y/n)! How’d it go?”  
“Hana…” he said.  
  
He walked over, saying nothing more as he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at this reaction and concerned. He held me tightly before pulling away to look at me. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw he had tears in his eyes. “(y/n)…?”  
“Hana, Lena’s dating someone.”


	39. D.va x Male!Reader || Notice Me! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about how (y/n) discovered Tracer was dating someone, Hana scolds herself. Unfortunately while doing so, someone hears, and they are not about to let this go...
> 
> Final part is next!

Requested by: IgnobleFiend on DeviantART  
**NOTE:** This story will be in D.va’s POV, wanna mix it up a bit!  
  
**~D.va’s POV~**  
  
It had been a few days since (y/n) had told me what had happened when he’d gone to speak with Lena. A few days since I’d cried my heart out and felt completely crushed. A few days since I nearly marched over to where Lena had been and clocked her in the jaw. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh as memories of what (y/n) had described to me had happened when he’d gone to see Lena.  
  
\--  
  
_The (h/c) haired boy walked down the hallway, heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous, biting his lip as he wiped his sweating palms on his pants. He’d never been this anxious in his whole life. To think, he’d gotten the courage to finally tell his crush of his feelings for her. He went to her bedroom, seeing it open a crack. He smiled brightly, deciding to peek in before knocking. He froze as he did thought, and he wished he hadn’t._  
Lena was laying in the bed with a red haired girl as they watched a movie. The two were snuggled up close and looking to be more than friends. His suspicions were confirmed as he watched them kiss each other before starting to make out, the movie suddenly forgotten. (y/n)’s heart dropped, and he turned away, running down the hall to get to his room. His heart felt as though someone had shattered it with a hammer. Eventually he made it, closing and locking it behind him as he slid to the floor and cried his eyes out.  
  
\--  
  
I still couldn’t believe it. Lena was dating someone, and she’d broken (y/n)’s heart as well as my own. I sighed before rubbing my eyes with one hand. At least this meant (y/n) wasn’t going to end up with Lena…but as I thought this, I felt terrible. I was grateful for my best friend’s misfortune. “I’m a terrible friend…” I groaned as I pulled at my hair.  
“No you’re not.”  
“(y/n)!” I exclaimed as I sat up.  
“Hey there, nice bed head by the way.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Make me, you little gremlin.”  
“Hey! That’s rude, you big jerk face!”  
“Says the one who insults me on a daily basis and makes fun of me when I lose to her.”  
“Hmph, you deserve it.”  
“Mhm, sure. Now, what made you say that?”  
“I…nothing.”  
“It’s obviously something, Hana. Your face gives it away.”  
“Alright, alright fine. Promise we can stay friends?”  
“Sure, why wouldn’t we stay friends?”  
“Because (y/n)…I…”


	40. UPDATE: 2 polls, 1 for a painting, 1 for the next 3 x Readers

Hey guys,

 

So another update. On DeviantART I have 2 polls going for a painting that is Naruto related and for the order of the next 3 x readers being posted, so go here: http://kaminari-no-kokoro.deviantart.com/ and vote please!

 

Tomorrow is the next and final part of the D.va x M!Reader! Enjoy~!

 

-Emmy


	41. D.va x Male!Reader || Notice Me! Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a conclusion occurs...
> 
> Enging of this 3 parter :D

Requested by: IgnobleFiend on DeviantART  
 **NOTE:** This story will be in D.va’s POV, wanna mix it up a bit!  
  
 **~D.va’s POV~**  
  
“Take that, nerd!” I screeched as I threw my controller aside and jumped out of my chair.  
“How did I know you’d beat me _again_ , Hana?”  
“Because I’m awesome (y/n)!”  
“Mhm, keep telling yourself that…”  
“Hey, don’t be a sore loser! Come on, one more round alright!? I may even be nice and let you win!”  
“You always say that.”  
“I do? Oh well, sorry!”  
“Hmph, you’re lucky you know that?”  
“How so?”  
“Because-“  
  
He reached out and grabbed my arm before pulling me down on top of him. I yelped as I straddled him, eyes wide as my long brown hair fell over my shoulders to shade his face slightly. His (e/c) eyes stared deep into mine with amusement written all over them. I blushed as I realized our position and looked away from the man. He pulled me close before whispered, “I love you.”  
I let out a noise before pushing myself off of him and turned away as I crossed my arms over my chest. I could feel my face warm from how red it was from humiliation. I let out an ‘hmph’ noise as I voice my displeasure. This earned me a bit of laughter from (y/n). “Oh come on Hana, I was joking around!”  
“You’re so mean to me.”  
“Look I’m sorry alright?”  
  
I sighed, turning around to shake my head at him. Then I leaned down and kissed his cheek before pulling away. “It’s fine, I love you too, scrub,” I replied as I went and picked up my controller. Then, I plopped down in my chair again as I smiled in content. “Ready to play again?”  
“Of course!”  
“Just know I’m not going easy on you!”  
“Hey I thought you were letting me win!”  
“I never promised I would!”  
 _”HANA!_


	42. Soldier: 76 x Fem!Reader || Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76 has a rough night as his memories take over, but one girl takes that all away...

The man sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. It had been a long day for the old soldier. It had been full of arguing with a certain brunette teenager, mission reports, and the usual workout regimen he’d created for himself.  Now as the man removed his mask, visor, and boots he could try to relax before the process repeated in the morning all over again. He knew deep down that sleep wouldn’t come easy as it never did with him, and he proceeded to shrug off his jacket. A sigh ripped its way from his chapped lips as he rubbed his tired eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before the dark memories of his past resurfaced to consume his mind once more. He stood up and stripped down to just his boxers before heading to the bathroom.  
The sound of running water followed suit as it filled the silent room. He splashed some water on his face before turning the faucet off again and blindly grabbing a towel. He dried his face before tossing aside the towel and opening his cerulean eyes to stare at himself in the mirror. It was several moments before he reached up and allowed his fingers to trace over the scar that ran across his face. His eyes closed as a shiver rippled through his body. The image of a dark skinned male with black hair and dark eyes appeared in his head. However, this image soon contorted into that of a man dressed in ebony with a white mask that was similar looking to that of a barn owl.  
  
 _”This is all your fault, Jack. You did this to me…you made me into a monster! You, and Angela will pay for this! For leaving me to suffer as this…this thing!”_  
  
A small hand grasping his shoulder pulled the silver haired man from his memories, and he glanced over to see who the mystery person. To his relief he saw a woman with (s/c) skin, plump lips, a face surrounded in (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes that made all the bad thoughts he had disappear. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concern as she gazed at him. She gently squeezed his shoulder in an assuring way that put him completely at ease. It was his only light in the darkness, in all the tangled memories and mess she was the one thing who pulled him out of it and made him who he was now. She held him together, the glue to his structure that made sure to hold him up throughout it all. Her other hand reached up to caress his cheek as her eyes studied him. “Jack…it is okay…” she whispered as her thumb pressed gentle circles into his cheek. “You don’t need to cry, I’m here now.”  
“(y/n)…” he replied as his voice cracked.  
The older man had no idea he’d even been crying as he realized he did indeed feel warm tears rolling down his cheeks. She was silent as she kept her eyes locked on his. No words were needed to be exchanged, the two having known each other for so long they could simply communicate through looks. She pulled away from him, but grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Then, she led him out and back to the bed before seating him in the spot he’d been only a few minutes prior. She smiled and crouch before him, looking up into his eyes. “It’s okay…” she whispered as he took his hands in her own and lightly held them. “You’re okay, I’m right here. That darkness will not take you tonight just as it doesn’t every other night I am with you.”  
“(y/n)…i-it’s all my fault, if I’d just seen the signs that Gabe-“  
“No, no, no, no…Jack, listen to me. None of that is your fault,” you whispered as the older man had tears begin to form in his eyes. “You couldn’t have known. You were so busy with everything going on that there was no way you’d have known he’d betray you.”  
“I just…I feel so weak.”  
“Don’t. You are strong, you are brave. You are Jack Morrison for god sake, the commander who fought the good fight so others wouldn’t have to. You fought and still do fight to keep people safe, and you are my boyfriend.”  
He was silent for a few moments before saying softly, “I still don’t get what you see in an old man like me, (y/n).”  
“I see someone worth fighting for, and someone who’d do anything to keep their comrades safe. Now come on, we have a mission in the morning. I’m here so everything will be alright, you got that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, now come on, Jack. Let’s get some sleep.”


	43. Hanzo x Fem!Reader || Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is gone, and your inner demons come to play...

Hanzo x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Spottedshadowwarrior on DeviantART  
 **NOTE:** So, I’m not good with Japanese and I looked into it and I believe Daisuki means ‘I really like you’ or ‘I love you’ and Aishiteru means ‘I’m in love with you’ (correct me if I’m wrong please if you know) so I’m not sure, but I may be using it in that way from now on until I’m told otherwise by someone.  
  
 **TRIGGER WARNING:** DEPRESSION  
  
  
 _Hero._  
  
That’s what he was to you. He was your ray of sunlight in the darkness that seemed endless to you at points and threatened to drag you down into its dark pits. You lay upon your bed as you thought of him. The man you loved, the man who held you up and supported you. He was gone currently on a mission, and you’d been left alone at home for some time now. It’d been a month since you’d seen him. The man with coal black eyes, graying hair normally put up in a ponytail with that golden cloth, and his sun-kissed skin that had blue ink upon his left arm and a portion of his chest. You clutched at your clothed chest as a sharp pang of longing tore through your body.  
God did you miss him. It felt much longer than a month since he’d been gone and it’d been rough. That darkness had been creeping in again as it always did at some point, but now he was not here to chase it away as normal. He wasn’t here to pull you close like he normally would into his warm, comforting arms. He wasn’t here to whisper comforting sweet nothings in your ear. He wasn’t here to kiss your face and make it all better. No…he wasn’t here. You bit your lip as you felt tears forming in your eyes and a feeling weighed heavy in your stomach and heart. You weren’t worthy enough for someone like him, you knew that.

  
Hot, sticky tears rolled down your cheeks as you grabbed the nearest pillow. You got into a fetal position and clutched onto the soft pillow that felt like a cloud. It was the only thing you felt was anchoring you down and keeping you safe as you imagined it as him. You closed your reddening, puffy eyes as the tears streamed down, and you let out a choked sob. It was only a moment later that a warm hand wrapped around your waist and the bed was weighed down as someone joined you. You let out a noise of protest as you saw tanned skin and felt his beard tickling the crook of your next as he gently hushed you. “It’ okay…I’m here,” he said, and you felt your heart ache at how much you’d missed just hearing his voice.  
“H-Hanzo,” you whimpered, and he hushed you again.  
“You’re okay…don’t worry. I said before I’d always be here for you when things got this bad, and I’m not going anywhere now.  You’re safe,” he whispered as he held you close in a comforting matter.  
“Arigato…” you whispered as he kissed your cheek and you felt that guilt, unworthiness, and heaviness in your stomach and heart dissipate.   
“Daisuki,” he murmured as he kissed your cheek again and murmured sweet nothings in your ear until you fell asleep.


	44. REQUESTS ARE OPEN TILL THE END OF MARCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BELOW BEFORE COMMENTING

Hello everyone!  
  
It’s Emmy, and I am here to say requests are open! Now before you get to commenting, there are some rules! To begin with…  
  
   
  
 **NOTE: THIS WILL BE UPDATED AND ADDED IF I FORGET SOMETHING!**  
  
   
  
 **I WILL NOT WRITE:**  
  
> Rape scenarios (Just not comfortable with it)  
  
> Transgender stories (I find them extremely hard to write imo, and I have nothing against this, it’s just really hard for me to do them)  
  
   
  
 **I WILL WRITE:**  
  
> Phobia scenarios (I will write any form of phobia people request)  
  
> Sex scenes (Normal sex scenes, not rape scenes)  
  
> Violent scenes  
  
> Child Reader Stories  
  
>Love Triangles  
  
   
  
 **HOW TO REQUEST (FORMAT) :**  
  
   
  
What Character x Reader:  
Details (Is it a Child!Reader one? Is it the younger version of Genji? Strike Commander Morrison?):  
Is it a one-shot? Do you want several parts?( ONLY 4 PARTS MAX)  
Any extra details? (Specific scenarios? Or a theme?)  
   
  
 **Enjoy commenting, I will sort through all requests later on and comment if I have added them to my list or if they don’t meet requirements and need to be fixed. I will also let you know if something was forgotten to be added that I am uncomfortable with.**  
  
   
  
-Emmy Out


	45. Zenyatta x Fem!Reader || Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves and someone seeks another out...

Zenyatta x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Ke13 on DeviantART  
  
Spring.   
A time of new beginnings and rebirth.   
  
Sadly, with new beginnings it also means saying goodbye to something as well on many occasion. This one was no different. You walked the halls of the Shambali monastery in silence. They were much emptier than usual, and you knew why. Many of the monks were meditating right now…well the ones that remained. Many had been leaving the last few months to spread the message of peace among humans that they could coexist with Omnics in harmony. Sadly, this meant many had wished the monastery goodbye. Unfortunately for a certain omnic monk, he’d lost his pupil due to reasons you could only fathom.   
So here you were, searching for him. You knew he’d more than likely be in his usual spot at the entrance to the monastery. Just as you suspected you were right as usual. The Omnic was seated beneath the large golden banners at the entrance to the Nepal monastery. The monk was in his usual golden and red robes, the sunlight that flittered down onto him reflecting off the sleek, metallic surface of his body. Several golden orbs floated around the omnic’s head and neck as he floated in place, meditating. You were silent as you waited for him to finish his meditating before speaking with him. You didn’t have to wait long as he looked over his shoulder at you as he spoke, “What troubles you, (y/n).”  
“Master Zenyatta, why has Genji-san left like all the others have?” you asked calmly and the omnic turned away from you, but not before motioning you to join him.  
“You see (y/n), Genji has chosen to take his leave from the monastery for a short time in order to seek out someone very important to him now that he has come to terms with himself. Now that he is at peace, he may ultimately chose his path in life,” explained the monk as you sat cross-legged upon the steps beside him.  
“I see…” you said as you looked out over the mountains of Nepal which made you wonder what the world was like and what Genji may see on his journey. “When do you believe he shall return, Master?”  
“One cannot know. It will be a matter of where life takes him,” replied Zenyatta. “(y/n), I wish to inquire on an issue that is troubling me.”  
“What is it, Master?”  
“(y/n), do you plan to leave as well?”  
“Why Master, why do you ask such a question?”  
“Spring is a fresh beginning to all of us. The chance to start anew. You are still very youthful, (y/n). Do you not wish to see what the world can offer a bright, energetic soul as yourself?”  
“Master Zenyatta, I’ve lived here my whole life. It’d be senseless for me to leave when I have no desire to.”  
“I understand. However, do not waste your life here forever, (y/n). It may be wise to explore the world before you are not as young. It’d offer very unique experiences for someone of your age and make you wiser and able to observe the world through a fresh set of eyes.”  
“Master…are you saying I should leave my life behind?”  
“I am proposing you give thought in maybe doing as Genji has and taking a minor leave in order to see how the world is outside of this sanctuary you call, ‘home’.”  
“I will keep it in my thoughts, Master.”  
  
The omnic went silent as it thinking to himself over the conversation or thinking of his absent student. You smiled softly before reaching up and taking his hand with slight hesitation. He turned to look at you as he observed you. You gently squeezed his hand in a reassuring matter before gazing out over the mountainous Nepal once more. He watched you for a while longer before following your gaze and sitting there with you in a comfortable silence.


	46. Yandere!Junkrat x Fem!Reader || FEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat does something and leaves you completely terrified...

Yandere!Junkrat x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Whitewing1122 on DeviantART  
  
You shivered like a leaf in the wind as you cowered in the corner away from the man. His back was to you, but he knew of your presence since you’d been present since he’d entered. Your eyes gave away how horrified you were as you looked at him and the body that lay at his feet. Blood was slowly pooling around the man you’d been on a date with just a few days prior and the blond haired male seemed satisfied with his work. He licked blood from his cheek before turning towards you with a grin on his face. He started towards you, and you instinctively curled up in a ball and scooted as far against the wall as you could as you hid your face in your knees. Your efforts were in vain however, as he knelt before you and grabbed your hair before pulling your head back roughly to reveal your face. “Oi (y/n), why are you crying? It’s okay…he won’t take you away from me anymore,” said the Junker as he stroked your cheek with a blood stained glove.   
“Don’t touch me,” you whispered and turned away which made him narrow his eyes.  
“’xcuse me? I did something for _you_ , for _us_ and this is ‘ow you repay me by askin’ me not to touch you? How dare you!?” he snarled as his grip tightened on your hair with one hand and your cheek with the other. “You’re _mine_ , (y/n). I’d do anything for you because you’re mine alone, _no one_ else can have you.”  
  
You opened your mouth to protest, but he silenced you with a kiss as his hand moved from your hair to your throat, squeezing slightly, but not enough to choke you. You could tell he simply wanted you stuck in place as his slimy tongue forced its way into your mouth and down your throat. You nearly choked in response as he forced himself upon you. His lips bruising your own, and the metallic taste of blood making you want to vomit. You grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him away, but he used his own strength to remain in place. You squirmed, trying to turn away as you let out noises in protest. His grip upon your throat tightened, and you froze as he pulled away to lick his lips. His amber eyes bore into your own as he grinned at you.   
  
“It’s okay (y/n)…we’ll be together forever now. Nothing will ever come between us.”


	47. McCree x Fem!Reader || Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two are running from the law and manage to find a hiding spot. When you think it's safe...you take notice of him and how close you two are...

Requested by: No One  
  
 **NOTE:** IN 1st PERSON, TRYING DIFFERENT POVS  
  
 **-Reader’s POV (1st Person)**  
  
His breath came out in huffs as he ran and pulled me along behind him. It was another typical day with this man, the normal on the run from authorities deal. I mean I guess I couldn’t complain considering he’d given me a million chances to leave him behind, but I’d grown fond of him and considered him a great companion. He had my back, I had his. It was that type of partnership that kept us alive as long as it had, but I secretly knew he’d be fine even if I were by his side. I gasped as he pulled me into a narrow alleyway between two brick buildings and shoved me against the wall. He put a finger to his lips to silence me as he pressed himself close as his eyes gazed at the opening to the alley.   
It was several moments later that I heard footsteps run by. The cowboy didn’t move, finally relaxing after several long minutes. He turned to look at me, his face hard to see in the darkness of the night. I saw his pearly whites after a moment as he flashed me a grin. “Looks like we lost ‘em,” he said sounding relieved. I nodded and waited for him to move away, but he made no indication he would. I raised an eyebrow as my (e/c) orbs tried to see him better, but his damn hat made it impossible. “McCree?” I prompted as I realized just how close the man was to me. The cool metal of his chest plate pressed firmly against my breasts and making a blush begin to form on my face. “What’s wrong, (y/n)?” he asked in a husky voice.  
“N-Nothing, cowboy,” I stammered.  
“Mhm…sure,” he said and placed a hand beside my head.  
“What are you doing!?” I gasped as he leaned down to my eye level.  
“Don’t act stupid, (y/n). You want this just as much as I do,” he said.  
“I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on, lass. I have seen the way you’ve been starin’ at me when you think I don’t notice and how you refuse to leave my side. You gotta crush on me, and you are terrible at hiding it.”  
“McCr-“  
  
He cut me off as he kissed me hard. I let out a noise of surprise as I was pushed further into the wall and the rough brick dug into my skin. My arms instantly hooked around the back of his neck, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I could smell his signature cigar smoke and taste it on his tongue as it slipped into my mouth from between his chapped lips. His hand moved from the wall and gripped my hips, before he hoisted my legs up to wrap around him. He used his opportunity to press his hips into mine which elicited a moan from me. Just as he was about to start grinding against me, footsteps were heard running our way and shouting. He pulled away cursing and let me go. My head spun as he grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the alleyway as the chase began yet again. His words barely made it through my dazed mind as he spoke, “Looks like we will have to pick up where we left off later, lass. Let’s focus on getting out of here alive now, shall we?”


	48. Tracer x Fem!Reader || Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the courage to ask if you're dating Hana, Tracer gets the shock of her life...

Requested by: Shinaeoni on Wattpad  
  
God did it bother her. Seeing you smiling so brightly at the brunette female and laughing to all the things she said. She wanted to be in her place…to be at you side. Unfortunately, she didn’t think she could be. The way you two acted made the girl believe you were dating the other female. However, you’d not confirmed this…maybe you were still in the closet about your sexuality to most of the other members? Tracer had known for ages you were a lesbian, but you refused to say anything to most of the others, and she was unsure if Hana even knew. Hell, she wasn’t even sure you two were going out, but the way you two acted sometimes made it seem so to the Brit.   
The brunette sighed as she watched you two interact at one of the tables in the mess hall. The young gamer was trying to make you eat a piece of sushi, and you were not having it. Your lips pressed together tightly in a thin line as you turned away from the girl. Words she couldn’t hear were exchanged, and you opened your mouth reply to the girl only to have her shove the food in your mouth. You nearly choked, forcing the thing down your throat before whacking Hana upside the head. Instantly you two began to quarrel, and Tracer sighed in annoyance.  
She needed to get this off her chest right now. It had been bothering the poor girl for days now, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed herself to her feet and startled Lucio beside her. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored him and headed towards the two of you. It wasn’t until she was towering over you two that you both realized she even existed. “Oh! Hey, Lena!” you said with a happier air about you.  
“(y/n),” she greeted with a smile before turning to Hana. “Hana, I need to speak with (y/n).”  
“Ah okay!” exclaimed the girl with a nod in your direction. “See you later, (y/n)!”  
  
With that the girl got out of her seat and headed over to join Lucio who was sitting by himself now. The Brit sighed before taking Hana’s seat beside you. She hadn’t thought this through at all…now she was in such an awkward position. A hand on top of her pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked over at you. A small smile rested on your lips as you asked, “Lena…what’s wrong?”  
“I-I…(y/n), are you and Hana…dating?”  
“W-What? Why would you ask that?”  
“You two seem very…close. I just assu-“  
“Lena, there is only one person I’m interested in currently…”  
“Oh…who’s that?”  
“You.”  
  
Lena froze as you gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face you. Her eyes widened as you leaned into her and planted your lips on her own. She felt tears of happiness form in her eyes before they closed and spilled over. You pulled away after a moment only to panic. “Eh!? Why are you crying!?”  
“N-No reason…I’m j-just so happy!” stammered the Brit before enveloping you in a tight hug making you blush.  
“A-Ah! I’m g-glad you’re happy, Lena! I am too! Please stop crying though!”  
“I can’t help it! I love you, (y/n)!”  
“I l-love you too,” you said shyly as you hugged her back.


	49. Genji x Fem!Reader || Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs help getting something down from a cabinet...

Requested by: Chibi_Writes on Wattpad  
  
“Genji!” you yelled as you struggled to grab the box of cereal from the cabinet that was placed just high enough to be out of your reach.  
“Yes?” he called as he entered the kitchen.  
“Help me!”  
“Really, (y/n)?” he sighed as he walked over and grabbed the box with ease. “I’m telling you we should just buy you a step stool.”  
“What!?” you shrieked. “I am not that short!”  
“You can’t reach any of the upper cabinets,” he reminded.  
“So what? I don’t need a stepping stool!”  
“Oh and why is that?”  
“Because-“ you started as you snatched away the cereal. “I have you to do this for me.”  
“Hmph, and what will happen when I go on a mission?”  
“Uh…”  
“Exactly.”  
“But I don’t want one!”  
“Too bad. We’re getting one, and you can use it when I’m not home.”  
“Only when you’re not home! Otherwise you got to get stuff for me!”  
“What am I, your servant?”  
“No, you’re my boyfriend and a good boyfriend would get stuff down from high places for me!”  
“You’re something else (y/n).”  
“And that’s why you love me.”  
“Hmph, are you so sure?”  
“Mhm!”  
“You’re so confident.”  
“Of course I am! Now get me the cereal bowl.”  
“I don’t know why I listen to you,” he sighed in defeat as he got that for you as well.  
“Because you love me.”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“Genji!”  
“I’m joking. Gomenasai if I hurt your feelings.”  
“It’s fine. Now the milk please.”  
“Ugh…(y/n).”  
“Thank you~!”


	50. Reaper x Fem!Reader || Nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument, Reaper finds himself in an unsavory situation...

Requested by: Cream823 on DeviantART  
  
He had no idea how this had happened. One minute he’d been arguing with (y/n) over this saying no and the next…he’s here. He kept his gaze on the wall to his right as he avoided looking at the female in hopes this would end soon. He let out a low growl as she giggled at his expression. “Oh come on Gabriel, be a good sport! At least I let you choose the color,” she reminded him as she continued her work. “Although I must say…your choice is rather distasteful. Don’t you wear enough black as it is? I would’ve at least done gray or a red to brighten it up…”  
“Shut up, (y/n), before I make you scrub the floors of the whole base.”  
“Ouch…that’s kinda harsh to say to your girlfriend.”  
“Says the one who forced me to get my nails painted and said she’d spray paint my clothes if I didn’t,” snapped the mercenary.  
“Well a good boyfriend would let me paint his nails occasionally,” she snapped back.  
“I’m sure.”  
  
He glared at her with distaste clear on his features. Surprisingly he was met with a glare full of such ferocity he didn’t know she possessed. He looked away after a few moments and the girl resumed her work. He dared take a peek at his nails and grimaced at the way they looked now. He had to admit he did enjoy this color over your pink she’d suggested. At least he didn’t look too girly. “How much longer?” he grumbled.  
“Give it a few minutes to dry,” she replied curtly as she put away the items she’d been using.  
“Ugh…I should still make you scrub the floors.”  
“You’re so rude, Reyes.”  
“Hmph.”  
“Oh don’t be such a grump.”  
“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t force me to do such stupid things.”  
“You know, I could give you shit over so much, but I don’t.”  
“Oh? Like what?”  
“How you leave your clothes all over the place when they get dirty and expect me to pick it up.”  
“I-“  
“And how you expect me to clean them, and your weapons.”  
“(y-)”  
“And you expect me to get you food whenever you-“  
“Alright I get it!”  
“Mhm, so let me indulge in your embarrassment once in a while and put up with me.”  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”  
“Whatever…I love you.”  
“And I love you too~!”  
  
She tackled him into a hug while squealing before being shut up by a glare from the man. She giggled, nuzzling her face into his neck and ignoring his anger. God did she enjoy messing with him and pissing him off.


	51. Hanzo x Fem!Reader || Chai and Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes you up with fresh tea

Hanzo x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: Ke13 on DeviantART  
  
The smell of freshly brewed tea hit your nose as you slowly awoke in the morning. You let out a content hum and smiled lazily as an arm draped over your stomach and pulled you into the mystery man. You giggled as he kissed your cheek, his beard tickling your cheek as you smelled the scent of Chai tea on his breath. You turned to look at the handsome male over your shoulder as he ran his free hand through your hair. “Good morning,” he said warmly.  
“Good morning,” you mumbled.  
“I made you your favorite,” he said and motioned to the cup of tea on the bedside table.  
“Mmm, Matcha Green Tea?” you asked.  
“Mhm.”  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
“How could I not? You make me my tea all the time when you get up.”  
“Only because you sleep in usually,” you said as you turned and grabbed the cup before taking a sip. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, my beautiful cherry blossom.”  
“Oh stop it you,” you scoffed in a playful tone.  
“How can I when I have such a gorgeous woman before me?”  
“Hanzo!”  
“I’m sorry, lovely.”  
“You really are too much.”  
“I can’t help it, I apologize.”  
  
You giggled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. A faint shade of pink dusted his cheeks in response, and he looked away shyly as his hand untangled itself from your (h/l) hair and touched his lips. You giggled at his response. It amused you how he could act so bold one minute and be so shy the next. You shook your head at the man’s actions which made his blush worse as he noticed. “Wh-What!?” he stammered.  
“Nothing, I’m just enjoying being in the presence of such a handsome man,” you giggled.  
“O-Oh you,” he said and looked away. “Just drink your tea.”  
“Hehe, so sensitive, Hanzo. You know I was only kidding, I love you,” you said and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.   
“I love you too,” he said as he turned at that exact moment and kissed you just before you kissed his cheek.  
  
You flushed red in embarrassment and quickly turned away which made him laugh. You took another sip of tea as he reached over and gently ruffled your hair. You rolled your eyes at the man as you ignored him, and he slowly stroked your hair in a comforting way. You couldn’t help but smile a bit as you drank the tea. You could get used to this…


	52. Mercy x Orphan!Male!Reader || No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy finds a child lost among the rubble...

Mercy x Orphan!Male!Reader  
Requested by: assassin57 on DeviantART  
  
 **~Mercy’s POV~**  
  
I flew over the rubble of the destroyed town that had been devastated by the fight between the Omnics and humans. I felt a deep sadness in my gut as I flew over the civilians I could not save. The ones I’d been too late to save. I bit my lip, carrying on as I swallowed my feelings and let my eyes look over the rubble. As I began to think upon what fear these poor civilians had to go through, they were scattered at a small crying noise. I froze, hovering in midair as I turned my head from side to side as I tried to pinpoint the source.   
I soon spotted the poor child. It was a young boy whose clothes were dirty and tattered. He was covered in dust and dirt from the buildings collapsing. As I slowly descended to him, I noticed he was bleeding from a few cuts and a small wound on his forehead. He looked up at me with (e/c) eyes that were full of hope as they rested on my figure. I smiled at him as I landed and walked closer. I crouched down, tilting my head slightly as I spoke, “Hello little one. I am Doctor Angela Ziegler, who might you be?”  
“(y/n),” he said shyly as he wiped away tears.  
“Vhat happened little one, vhere are your parents?”  
“T-The bad Omnics came and made my home go away. My Mommy and Daddy went to sleep…they won’t get up,” he replied and pointed to a pair of dead bodies that were laying peacefully.   
I held my breath for a moment before saying, “I’m so sorry sweetie…”  
“When will they wake up, Miss?”  
“I’m sorry (y/n), but zey aren’t going to vake up…”  
“Why not?”  
“Because they’re in heaven now, (y/n). They’re somewhere safe, just like you vill be soon.”  
“Will I see them again soon?”  
“In the future, yes, but for now…ve must go.”  
“Okay…” he said and looked over at them. “Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! Miss Ziegler is taking me somewhere safe now, I will see you their!”  
  
I frowned at the child. Such innocence he possessed. It was so unfortunate he didn’t comprehend the fact that his parents had passed on. It’d be painful for him when he came to terms with this. For now I knew I needed to remain strong for the child’s sake. I opened my arms up as I spoke, “Come (y/n). Let’s get you somewhere safe.” He nodded and walked over into my arms. I scooped him up with ease and shifted him to be more comfortable in my arms. Then, I took off, my Valkyrie suit helping propel me upwards into the sky. I held (y/n) close who gasped at the action and giggled as he stared out over the ruined city. The small bit of laughter that sounded like the chime of a bell was like music to my ears as I moved with the child in my arms. It made me smile more and a warmth fill my heart. I wanted to hear this child express his happiness in such a way more often. As we continued on, I promised I’d be the one to make this child happy.  
  
No matter what.


	53. McCree x Fem!Reader x Hanzo || How We Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dancing, your two lovers can't stand seeing your body move in such ways without them touching you. So...things get heated...

McCree x Fem!Reader x Hanzo

Requested by: princessOFthunder on Wattpad

 

 

Your breath came in gasps as you were sandwiched between the two men. Your bare bodies glistened with sweat, and you could feel their skin on yours which made you crave more from them both. The sweet sensations of pleasure shared between you three was intense as your forehead rested on the cowboy’s tanned chest, and you could feel the other man’s chest against your back. You could barely remember how you’d ended up here in bed with your lovers, and you could barely focus on the memory as it surfaced.

 

\--

 

_It was one of the few nights 76 had allowed the members of Overwatch –yourself included – to take a night off. So, here you were at the bar with the others. You were dancing at the moment, body moving to the music as your hips moved side to side. The movement you were doing making your boobs bounce slightly regardless of your bra holding them in place, and you couldn’t care less. Tonight was one of the few that you were free to do whatever and not worry over dealing with Talon for once. You were relieved, and you couldn’t give a damn what people thought as you turned slightly to look to where some of the others sat._

_Your eyes picked out a certain stoic male and a laidback man who sat side by side, eyes locked on your form. The cowboy with chocolate brown eyes grinned at you while the other man seemed to be struggling to hide a blush. You giggled lightly before winking at the men and moving your body in just the right way so they got a better look at your slender figure and how it moved.  You watched the two exchange quiet words and grin before shooting winks back. You giggled before dancing away the night before they forcibly dragged you from the bar to your home you all shared._

 

\--

 

Now here you were as tanned fingers squeezed at your breasts and another pair grabbed at your hips. You moaned as the men moved in sync like you’d danced to the music earlier. You could feel them filling you up with each thrust and the pleasure was unbearable. Your nails raked down the brunette’s chest making him let out a breathy gasp. “D-Damn (y/n),” he muttered.

“McCree…” you moaned and your breath hitched as the man gave a squeeze to your boobs.

“Don’t forget about me,” said a voice as lips kissed your neck and another powerful thrust came.

“L-Like I could forget you, H-Hanzo.”

 

The men laughed softly as they continued to push upwards into you and send waves of pure ecstasy through you all. Moans filled the room as the act continued and the speed progressed. You felt your lower region growing wetter as they pressed onward. Your clit throbbed as your walls tightened and signaled your soon to come release. They sensed it and picked up the pace. Your boobs bounced slightly as they did this, and your breath came in quicker gasps. In a few moments following this, your release came and a loud cry echoed the room as you fell on top of McCree who barely held you up as Hanzo, and himself relentlessly pounded into you. The men moaned and grunted as they came closer and closer to their own climaxes. They touched foreheads as they came inside you and filled you up. You three collapsed in a heap on the bed. Your legs and arms tangled as you three regained your breath. Exhaustion filled your limbs as the men pulled out, getting comfortable as you forced yourself up and out of the bed to go clean up. “Gee Hanzo…didn’t we get lucky?” sighed McCree with a grin as they waited on you.

“Indeed,” he said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“What’re you two talking about?” you asked as you entered and resumed your position between your lovers who pulled up the blankets.

“Just how lucky we are,” said McCree as you three got comfortable.

“Hmph, more like I’m lucky,” you scoffed earning an eye roll from Hanzo.

“If you say so,” said McCree as he rested his head on your chest, and Hanzo nuzzled his face into your hair.

“Goodnight you two,” you yawned as your eyes closed.

“Goodnight, (y/n),” they said.


	54. Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra || Competition Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two Talon agents fall for the newest member, a competition ensues...and you just happen to be that member caught in the middle.

Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra   
Requested by: crazyman54 on DeviantART  
  
It’d always been a long time battle between the two ever since (y/n) came along for his affections and surprisingly…he’d yet to realize it. At least…if he did, he acted oblivious. Sombra sighed as she watched the man go by, a slight smile on her face. _Today has to be the day! I need to win him over already I can’t let the spider catch him in her web_ , she thought as she felt a determination rise in her. She quickly went after him, calling for him, “Oi, (y/n)! Chico, I need to talk to you!” “What is it now, Sombra?” he sighed as he’d grown tired of her constant pestering the last few weeks. “Aye, no need to be so cold, you’re gonna become Gabe if you keep that up!” she said with a smirk. “I just wanted to know if you’d care to have lunch together.”  
“I don’t think that’d be an issue,” he said. “Just need to finish a mission report first, and I will contact you when I’m ready, okay?”  
“Mhm! I’ll be waiting, (y/n),” she giggled before poking his nose and letting out a small ’Boop’ before walking off.  
“That girl is something else…” he sighed as he watched her go before turning around and coming face-to-face with Widowmaker. “Dammit, Amelia! Stop doing that!”  
“My apologies, _mon chéri_ ,” she said with an amused glint in her eyes. “I vas vondering if you vere doing anyzing for lunch?”  
“Oh well actually…I was planning on going out to eat with Sombra since she asked a few minutes ago.”  
“Oh she did now did she? Vell, vould you mind if I vere to join?”  
“Not at all!”  
“Great, let me know vhen you two are going out, and I vill join you.”  
“Alright.”  
“À bientôt.”  
  
\--  
  
(y/n) sighed as he leaned back in the black leather chair he sat in and ran a hand through his hair. He’d just finished the mission report for Reaper, and he was contemplating what to do. He was no fool as to why Sombra and Widowmaker had been consistently bothering him to spend time with him, and he wasn’t quite sure how to approach the situation. He’d only just joined Talon a month ago in order to make some money and have a roof over his head. He’d not expected to have two women fall head over heels for him at first sight, and he didn’t like it. He feared what the outcome would be if he chose one of the women. The one would probably leak all his private information to the world as the other put her sniper rifle to his head. That, or if he decided on neither it’d be either them both killing him, or they’d fight each other after blaming the other for scaring him off or being overbearing.   
He groaned as his eyes closed and his hand fell to his side. He’d never asked for such a thing to happen to him, and he wished it would just disappear. He knew it wasn’t that simple however, and he’d have to suck it up and decide soon. With much effort his (e/c) eyes fluttered open, and he forced himself to his feet with much reluctance. He sighed, snatching the report from his desk before begrudgingly making his way towards Reaper’s office as he dreaded the thought of the soon to come lunch with the two women.  
  
\--  
  
(y/n) shifted awkwardly as he sat at the table with both women in the small café they’d decided to go to for lunch. He could feel the tension in the air as the two women sat across from each other, and he deeply regretted inviting Widowmaker to join Sombra, and himself. He cleared his throat before speaking in an attempt to break the silence, “So…the weather sure is nice today isn’t it?”  
“Very,” said Widowmaker.  
“Sí,” said Sombra.  
“Ahem…well…the coffee is very good as well, I-“  
“(y/n), why’d you agree to inviting this…this… _puta_.”  
“Sombra, I-“  
“How very _classy_ of you, Sombra, and to answer your question, it may be because (y/n) could enjoy ze company of someone who isn’t so vulgar vith her language.”  
“Excuse me, you had no right asking him! I asked him first!”  
“And ze man agreed regardless of you being involved with him already in getting lunch. Now instead of acting like a spoiled child, vhy not at least try to enjoy zis lunch and not use such language?”  
“Grr…why you stupid woman…I swear I-“  
“Stop it, both of you,” (y/n) interrupted before pinching the bridge of his nose. “This has been going on long enough. You both take me for a fool as though I haven’t noticed how you two feel about me. It wasn’t hard to catch on since you two wouldn’t leave me alone since I got here, and you two flirt quite obviously with me…”  
“So vhat do you plan to do about zis predicament, chéri?”  
“Sí, what will you do about it, (y/n)?”  
“Well…it seems regardless of what I do the other side will be angered, but I will have to deal with the consequences regardless of my decision. So, I’ve come to a decision, and I choose…”


	55. Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra || Competition Ending 1: Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up choosing Widowmaker...

Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra  
Requested by: crazyman54 on DeivantART  
  
  
**Widowmaker Ending**  
  
“Amelia,” he said as he looked towards the surprised woman. Slowly her surprise changed to amusement as a smirk graced her. She looked to Sombra, almost daring her to make a scene in the small café. The Latino female gritted her teeth before rising to her feet as she kept her eyes trained on Widowmaker. “You’re going to regret this,” said the woman before turning away and storming out of the café. “Like I’m scared of a child,” she said after her.  
  
Her attention was drawn away from Sombra as (y/n) took her hand in his. “Forget her,” he said as he intertwined their fingers. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked aside as her eyes grew dark. “I vill varn you now, (y/n). I am still struggling vith this feeling I have towards you…I-““It’s okay, I expected as such from you. We will take it slow, I promise,” he interrupted as he reached out with his right hand, cupping her cheek. She returned her gaze to him, a small frown on her face, but she nodded regardless. “I don’t expect this to be easy on either of us, Amelia,” he continued. “I know this will take time, and effort. However, I will give you the space you need, and I won’t push you. We will go at your pace.” “Merci,” she murmured as he smiled reassuringly.  
  
He slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, before gently pulling her forward till their foreheads were touching. He gave her a huge grin as his eyes closed cheerfully. She blushed faintly before smiling back at him, and closing her eyes as her icy cold heart seemed to melt, and her true emotions finally shown through. She was finally, truly happy with this man she’d competed so hard to get, and she wished for nothing more.


	56. Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra || Competition Ending 2: Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up choosing Sombra...

Widowmaker x Male!Reader x Sombra  
Requested by: crazyman54 on DeviantART  
  
  
 **Sombra Ending**  
  
“Sombra.” The two women went silent as Sombra processed what he’d just said. Then, her eyes lit up with happiness as a sneer overtook her features. She looked to Widowmaker as she spoke, “Well, _chica_ looks like he doesn’t want you. Why don’t you go back to fawning over Gabriel?” Amelia shot her a glare as she stood abruptly, her chair crying out in protest at her quick movements. The woman looked ready to start a fight, but she took a deep breath before coolly walking out of the café to leave the two alone. Sombra burst out laughing as soon as she was gone. “Looks like I win,” she said, only to cut off as (y/n) placed a hand on her thigh.   
  
A deep blush hit her cheeks, and her normally playful, cheeky demeanor evaporated as it was replaced by embarrassment and timidness. He couldn’t help grinning at this side of her that he’d never seen before. “Well, what happened to being all high and mighty, _chica_?” he teased, and she looked away from him.  “Cállate,” she said in annoyance as he grinned, and she pouted. “Come now, I’m only joking Sombra, relax,” he said as he leaned forward. She slowly moved her gaze to rest upon him, only to freeze up as he kissed her cheek. She scowled as her cheeks grew even darker red, and he laughed. “I never thought the great hacker, Sombra, could get embarrassed by a thing as simple as a kiss.”  
“I’ve never liked someone before, shut up!” she snapped.  
“Alright, alright,” he said. “I’ll stop.”  
“Good,” she said with a smile. “Now let’s go home…I’ll race you!”  
“You’re on!” he replied warmly.


	57. Male!Junker!Reader x Mei || Failed Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joining Overwatch, someone catches the readers eye. When he attempts to approach her, he fails...

Male!Junker!Reader x Mei || Failed Attempts  
  
Requested by: king-of-hydras on DeviantART  
  
**Note:** This is set after the fall of Overwatch, so this is when the group is reformed. However, I envisioned that Ana would return to be Jack’s second-in-command again so…that’s explaining some of this.  
  
  
"This all yer fault, Roadie! Ya just had to get one of them stupid stuffed plush thingies, and your damn stop got us all captured!" complained the blond haired Junker as he sat in handcuffs on the airship with his two partners and the crew of Overwatch members who'd captured them, and Roadhog grunted in response.  
"Cut it out, will ya, Jamie? We're caught, 'n blamin' Roadhog ain't gonna fix it. So shut yer damn trap 'n let's figure things out when we're alone on what we're gonna do to git out of this mess,” the third member of their group said in annoyance.  
"Why ya no good piece a roadkill..." started the feisty Junkrat, glaring at his companion.  
"You should listen to your friend," said a woman's voice from a few seats down. "Maybe if you quit running your mouth and complaining you could _attempt_ to at least talk things over in a civilized manner."  
"'N who are you to sit there 'n tell us what to do!?" snapped Junkrat.  
"I'm Captain Ana Amari, second-in-command at Overwatch, Morrison's right hand girl, and I have a say in the matter of what happens to you three so I suggest you be nice to me, take my advice, and be quiet," said the older Egyptian woman in a sharp tone.  
  
Junkrat grumbled something, but he took her advice to heart and quieted down, much to the third man's relief. He sighed, head resting against the headrest of the seat as he looked to the ceiling. It was going to be a long plane ride.  
  
  
\--  
  
Dull and boring. That’s how he found this place to be after three months of being cooped up in the stuffy, old Overwatch headquarters. He and the others had been denied ability to leave until they found them to be trustworthy enough to go on missions with the members of the reformed organization. However, he did find one thing that had brightened his stay here in Overwatch. Her name was Mei, an adorable member of the organization that’d caught his eye the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, not too thin, and not too big either, just perfect, and her coffee brown eyes were hypnotizing. Not only was she gorgeous physically, the way she acted intrigued him. She was always so positive and kindhearted, but her shyness made her difficult to converse with at times. It was worse when he flirted with her…she became extremely bashful, even stuttering which he found even more attractive.  
  
\--  
  
_”Well aren’t ya just gorgeous?” he said as he sat on the couch beside the Chinese woman. It was like hitting a light switch. Her face became bright red, her eyes wide, and she turned away from him. “O-oh (y/n) s-stop it!” she stuttered. He smiled smugly as he reached out and cupped her cheek, forcing her to turn her head and look at him. “Stop what, beautiful?” he asked with a wink. She squealed, pulling away and grabbing the pillow on her end before burying her face in it. He couldn’t help bursting out in laughter at her actions. She was too damn adorable._  
  
\--  
  
He sighed at the memory. Unfortunately for him, that tactic of flirting had soon dulled and lost its appeal to him. Although her shyness was adorable, it became frustrating that she didn’t seem to care for any advances he’d been making. So, since it was still in the warmer months, he’d tried a new tactic recently which had also backfired.  
  
\--  
  
_As it was the middle of the summer months, it wasn’t uncommon to find members of Overwatch relaxing in the pool to cool off as it got hot inside the facility. So, when he found Mei alone in the pool, he took the opportunity to try something different. “Oi, Mei!” he called as he waved to get her attention. She turned to see him, her eyes widening from where she sat on the water’s edge cleaning her gun. Her jaw dropped, shock clear on her face at his outfit. He was shirtless and wearing only a speedo. Her face turned red with a blush before she shrieked and whipped her gun in his direction. Her eyes shut tight as she aimed it at him and he started to say, “Wait, wait wa-“ He was cut off as she froze him solid in a block of ice._  
  
\--  
  
He blushed faintly at the embarrassing memory and having to be thawed out by his two companions before explaining what had happened to him. He sighed, resting his chin on his overlapping arms as they rested on the balcony above the training area. Down below he watched the brunette climatologist practice on dummies with her gun. He frowned, a feeling of sadness passing over him as he wondered how he’d ever catch her attention or her affections.


	58. Yandere!Lucio x Fem!Reader || Forever Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing him at his concert, you go to a bar feeling strange. However, you aren't alone when you go as a certain someone has followed you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: THERE WILL BE A FEW WEEKS TILL A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED, I NEED TO CATCH UP ON REQUESTS AND NEED SOME TIME TO MYSELF!

Yandere!Lucio x Fem!Reader  
Requested by: nerdygamer7896 on DeviantART  
  
**NOTE:**  
**(f/a/d) – Favorite alcoholic drink**  
  
It all started one night at a concert he’d held while on tour in America. You’d managed to afford a ticket to go, and you were extremely enthusiastic as you awaited the start of the concert. The last group before him had finished up, and everyone was chanting your favorite DJ’s name as they craved his appearance, thirsting for his music. As you stood among the crowd, you chanted with them, wanting to see the man you adored.  
  
As soon as he stepped out onto the stage, you were star-struck. He was nothing like you’d seen in pictures, or magazines. None of it compared to this, with his chocolate brown eyes that looked so alive, and his pearly whites that shone brightly under the blazing lights that hit the stage. You felt your breath catch in your throat as your heart pounded deep in your chest. He was so handsome that he’d stolen even the air from you. You didn’t even feel the crowd around you anymore as you stared up at him, entranced by him as he stole the stage. When the music began, you barely registered your body moving, or the scream that ripped its way from your throat out of pure happiness and excitement to be where you were. You were focused on him, and him alone.  
  
Then, his beautiful eyes locked on yours, and you felt yourself begin to blush as they lingered for several seconds before looking away. However, you were knocked from your trance as someone bumped into you, and you looked over shooting them a glare. They apologized quickly, before turning away. You huffed before looking to Lúcio again, and you found him looking in your direction again as he made his wonderful music. _Why is he staring at me so much? I don’t mind but this is strange_ , you thought as you continued to jam to his music. _Whatever, I’ll just enjoy tonight!_  
  
\--  
  
It was after the concert, and you were seated at the bar in a local pub downtown near where it had taken place. You were still pumped from the concert, and you were leaning on the bar top as you drank a glass of (f/a/d). _I wonder why he kept looking at me…_ you thought to yourself as you stared blankly at your drink. A hand placed itself on the bar beside you, catching your attention as a voice asked, “Is this seat taken?” Your eyes widened as your head jerked around the look at him. “I-no…” you said awkwardly as he flashed a smile before seating himself beside you. He ordered a (f/a/d), and you said, “Y-You got the s-same drink as me.”  
“It seems I have,” he mused. “So…you came to my concert tonight…didn’t you?”  
“How…?”  
“I saw you in the crowd, and I never forget a pretty face. So, what’s your name?”  
“I…(y/n)…(y/n) (l/n).”  
“Well, (y/n)…” he said as he leaned in closer to you. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can become better acquainted in the future.”  
  
You flushed crimson at his closeness before you quickly moved away from him. Your heart was pounding, and your breathing was quick and shallow as you struggled to say, “I-I have to go.” With that you fled from the bar, and more importantly, him. His eyes tracked you as you went before he smiled slightly. He laid down a hundred dollar bill on the bar top as the bartender went to give him his drink and said, “Keep the change.” Then, he started out after you.  
  
\--  
  
You locked the door to your home as you clutched at your chest, breath coming in gasps. You didn’t know why you’d fled from him other than you knew you’d needed to escape that place…no not the place…from him. He’d given you bad vibes as he grew closer to you, and you needed to escape him. You slowly regained your breathing as you slid to the floor, back resting against the door. You let out a sigh as your eyes closed, and you relaxed feeling safe as you were unaware someone watched your home from outside in the shadows.  
  
His eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint entering them as he watched over your home. A sadistic smile contorted his features as he stared and thought, _You can’t escape me that easily. Don’t you worry gorgeous…you’ll be mine very soon. Forever._


	59. UPDATE/NOTICE!

Hey it's Emmy,

 

Overwatch x Readers will return soon (not exactly sure when), I am trying to get a large amount of requests done so I can simply post them every week so my apologies. I will also say I have started doing the requests on here, not just the DeviantART ones and will post them when I return. I'm sorry for the minor hiatus!

 

-Emmy


	60. Widowmaker x Mute!Male!Reader || Love on the Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a certain sniper hesitates, she knows something is wrong, and when you hide in an alleyway, you both learn why she couldn't take the shot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I am posting this before I have to go on vacation and have stuff going on. I'll be busy till the 15th and still need to catch up on requests, so this will be one of the few posts for a while. I am not making a full return yet.

Mute!Male!Reader x Widowmaker || Love on the Battlefield

 

  
Requested by: Black1Bread on DeviantART  
  
She never hesitated in taking a shot, so why was she now? She didn’t know why, but as soon as her sights rested on him, she found herself incapable of taking the shot. She cursed herself silently as she kept her crosshair focused on the member of Overwatch. He had (h/l), (h/c) hair with from what she could depict under his black and white outfit (s/c) skin. Her grip tightened upon her weapon, hands shaky as she prepared for the shot. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she was slammed into and the shot was off, firing randomly into the sky. The woman cursed, now focused on the brunette female who grinned at her cheekily. “Whatcha doing, love?” giggled the obnoxious Brit before they began their usual clash.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain (h/c) haired man was running through the battlefield, eyes darting around wildly as he panicked. He was scared and confused, he’d never been on a battlefield before and with being incapable of speaking he found himself terrified that he’d be unable to call for help if he required it. He winced as a gunshot sounded and pain shot through his right forearm. He whirled around, firing at the person who’d caused him pain before firing off two shots rendering them dead as they collapsed. He darted for an alley to patch himself up, making sure no one followed as he went.  
  
He pressed himself against the rough brick, breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself. With shaky hands he pulled out a small health pack that Mercy had given each member of the squad to patch themselves up for emergencies. He opened it, pulling out some disinfectant spray and some bandages. He gritted his teeth as he poured disinfectant into the wound before wrapping it tightly. As he put his stuff away, he pulled out his notepad to make a note to tell Mercy later to remove the bullet and heal him with nanobots. As he grabbed this pencil, a woman dropped down in front of him making him drop it and nearly jump out of his skin. He recognized her instantly just by the color of her skin.  
  
_Widowmaker_ , he thought, fear striking his heart like lightning. Where was Tracer? She was supposed to deal with her…had she failed? The woman snickered and said, “Seeing zat look on your face is so…vonderful. Pure fear vhen you know your death is near you…” She licked her lips in amusement. “Any last words, mon chéri?” He nodded, grabbing for the pencil and was about to scribble something down, but she quirked an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. “What, can you not speak?” He nodded, eyes wide. “Heh, well zen…write fast, I hate being kept vaiting…” He sweated before scribbling something down swiftly, dread hanging heavy on him. As soon as he finished this note, she’d kill him. A few tears formed in his eyes. It looked like his assumption of his muteness being his weakness was true. As he set down the pencil, he swallowed hard before wiping away tears and looking to her. “Don’t vorry…zis vill end quickly…”  
  
He expected her gun to his chest, but instead her lips pressed against his. He flinched at how cold they were, like icy water being poured down his back. He shut his eyes, frozen stiff and unsure how to react to this action she’d set in motion. As she slowly moved away from him, cutting off the short kiss his eyes opened once more. “I hope to see you again, mon chéri. However, not on ze battlefield vould be preferred, no?” With that, she was gone, and (y/n) was left to sit there in a daze as he distantly heard the sound of gun fire. He didn’t care for it though. No matter all the warnings more experienced members of Overwatch had given him about that woman, he didn’t believe them. She was like a drug, her kiss having hooked him, and he couldn’t wait for another taste. He’d fallen in love on the battlefield with one of the most dangerous snipers in the world, and he was just fine with that.


	61. Ana x Male!Reader || Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing the love of her life decades prior, Ana runs into something that shocks her to her core...

Requested by: Atlasthebadass on DeviantART  
  
She believed he’d died when the explosion had occurred. It had been a simple mission, observe Talon’s movements in El Dorado, but it’d quickly gone wrong. They’d known of their plans to spy on them, and they’d set up a trap. As a result, Widowmaker had been there along with Reaper, and Sombra. The three had caused havoc in a short amount of time and successfully split the group up and began picking off agents. Then, a large explosion that was set off on accident when gunfire hit an explosive barrel set off a chain reaction. The Talon agents used it to flee as their base of operations was blasted to bits as several more explosions went off, and Ana could only watch as the place where her lover had been hiding was destroyed. She’d tried to go and dig him from the burning rubble, but she’d been dragged away by Jack as more explosions rang out through the air and smoke filled the air. That was the last she’d seen of him ever again. That is…until now…  
  
\--  
  
She stared in shock at the man before her, mouth dry as she struggled to form any words. It was him…her lover, her daughter’s father, (y/n). She’d not seen him since that fateful day so many decades prior when she was in her prime. When her hair was still raven black, her skin soft and sun-kissed, and her name was known worldwide due to her abilities as a sniper. Back when she took for granted what she’d had till she lost it. Back when she’d lost her chance to tell (y/n) that he was going to be a father.  
  
The (h/c) haired man looked at her with dull eyes from where he sat behind bars. His once cheerful, carefree spirit was untraceable and long gone. Now only the shell of a man remained and as he focused on her figure, his eyes grew wide in disbelief. “Have I finally died?” he asked in a voice that was scratchy and raw from only using it to scream in pain from what Talon had done to him. Ana blinked, scattering her thoughts and lunged forward onto her knees before him. She reached through the bars, caressing his cheek with a hand. “(y/n)?” she breathed, and he tilted his head at her with wide eyes. “Ana…? Is that really you…?” She nodded as he continued, “I-It’s really you…you came back for me.” Tears formed in his eyes.  
“That’s right, and I’m getting you out of here.”  
“But how…?”  
“The old fashioned way of course.”  
  
With that, she stood up and smashed the lock. She yanked back the iron-barred door and stepped inside. He struggled to stand, but his legs were too weak to support him. She quickly went to his side and slung his arm over her shoulders before she shot him a smile. “You look so different, (y/n),” she commented. “You’re one to talk, Ana.”  
“Hmph, come on…let’s get you out of here. We’ve much to catch up on,” she said. “And you’ve got someone to meet.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mhm, let’s just say…you might have a daughter.”  
“ _Might_?”  
“You do.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Fareeha.”  
“It sounds beautiful…just like you.”  
“This is no time for flirting…”  
“There is always time to flirt.”  
“You haven’t changed a bit.”  
“Neither have you, Ana.”


	62. Jack Morrison x Fem!Reader || Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tracer breaks into her Commander's room, she finds a picture and is caught by the blond man. It is only after seeing what's in her hands that a nerve is hit...

Requested by: wiqard on AO3  
  
 **(d/n) – Daughter’s Name**  
  
Tracer knew she was dead if she was found inside the Commander’s room, but she refused to lose the dare from D.va. That was to stay in Morrison’s room for at least five minutes without getting caught. So in order to pass time, she grew curious. She began exploring, looking at papers on his desk that she found to be boring and looking for anything to keep her fixated for longer than a few seconds. That’s when she spotted the picture on the night stand. She walked over, picking it up.  
  
It was a small picture encased in a black frame. She recognized one as Jack Morrison, but she didn’t know who the other two were. One was a female with (h/c), (h/l) hair and (e/c) eyes that sparkled. She wore a (f/c) dress and in her arms was a small baby. It couldn’t have been more than a month old and it was sleeping peacefully, little tufts of yellow hair atop the child’s head were sticking up straight. She smiled at the sight, but she was curious. Who were these people? “What are you doing in here?” said a voice that made her freeze.  
“O-Oh hey, Commander,” she said as she turned to him, hiding the picture behind her back. “W-What’re you doing here?”  
“This is my bedroom, Miss. Oxton. That’s why I am asking why you are in it,” answered the blond male curtly.  
“I-I’m sorry Commander. I was playing truth or dare with Hana, and she dared me to be in your room for five minutes without getting caught. However, it looks like I lost,” she admitted.  
“I see,” he said in amusement before seeing her hiding something behind her back. “What have you got there?”  
“O-Oh it’s nothing!” she lied, and he frowned.  
“You’re a terrible liar, Miss. Oxton,” he said before pressing on. “What is it?”  
  
She let out a defeated sigh before pulling the picture from behind her. She saw him stiffen slightly at the sight. She adverted her gaze to the carpeted floor of his room. She wasn’t quite sure what to say to her Commander. He’d found her snooping around his room, and she was certain she’d hit a nerve from the way he was acting. “I-I’m sorry, Commander. I just saw it and got curious…”  
“Give it to me,” he ordered as he held his hand out.  
She obeyed as she tried to apologize again, “Commander Morrison, I-“  
“Get out,” he ordered.  
“But-“  
“Out!” he shouted as he lost his temper, and she didn’t have to be told twice as she shot out of his room and down the hallway to get as far away from the raging Commander as possible.  
  
\--  
  
It was hours later that Lena got the courage to return to Morrison’s room. As she neared his room, she felt nervous. What if she was still mad about earlier? She didn’t want to feel his wrath. She hesitated before knocking on his door. It was several long minutes before he answered, the door swinging open. Jack took one look at Lena before trying to shut the door, but she was too quick and slammed her foot in the corner of the door. “Please Commander Morrison! I want to talk about this!” she protested. He hesitated, blue eyes swimming with emotion. He let his breath of air out heavily before opening the door. “Fine.” She gave a swift nod before entering.  
  
He was quiet as he closed the door, and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He walked to his desk and reclaimed his seat. He reached over, grabbing a glass of whiskey and taking a sip. The bottle of it sat nearby about half empty. She watched him uncertainly before he waved a hand for her to sit on the edge of his bed. She obliged and noticed the photograph resting on his desk. As he set down his glass and picked up the photo, Lena swallowed hard. She’d obviously made the Commander remember some things he’d rather have forgotten. She was careful as she spoke, “Th-That’s a very nice photo. That woman is quite beautiful and the baby is adorable.” He was quiet, giving only a small nod of acknowledgement. She was beginning to think this was a mistake as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes. Then he spoke, making her stop, “They really were.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking…who are they Commander?”  
He hesitated before speaking, “Miss, Oxton, do you have to be somewhere?”  
“Not at all sir, I finished all my training earlier.”  
“Alright, well I suggest you get comfortable. I am going to tell you a story about the two people who meant the most to me in this world that I ended up losing. This is a story about my wife, (y/n), and our daughter, (d/n).”


	63. Reainhardt x Male!Reader || My Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee run goes bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Homophobia, harassment, cussing, and bullying. If you are not comfortable with this, please skip the chapter.

Requested by: ZRKS on AO3  
  
 **WARNING: Contains homophobia, harassment, cussing, and bullying.**  
  
  
  
  
 _"I will be your shield."_  
  
He always said stuff like that. Your boyfriend did. He was always protecting you, fighting off any potential threats and ensuring your safety and happiness. He was your rock, and you loved him for it. You felt you could do anything with him by your side. However, even with him saying such things, there were times he couldn't always be there for you.  
  
Now was one of those times as you stood on the street staring at a small group of people who'd just left the same coffee shop you had. One of them had overheard you speaking with the lady at the register and ordering two drinks. When questioned you'd answered you were getting coffee for you and your boyfriend. Of course with your back to them, you hadn't seen the disgusted looks behind you as you paid and scooted down the line to the Pick-Up section.   
  
So here you were. The three girls all flinging insults at you and bothering about your sexuality. You wanted to do nothing more than walk away, but when you tried they simply followed you. "Why would you date a guy? You're hot enough to get any girl you want," said one. You didn't answer. You didn't want anything to do with these girls. However this proved to just annoy and anger them. "Hey you stupid fuck, we're talking to you!" said another girl.  
"Please leave me alone," you replied calmly.  
"Why, you fucking queer? Are we upsetting you? That's a shame because you disgust us," said the first girl.  
"Miss pl-"  
  
You cut off as the second girl grew fed up and threw her coffee at you. You yelled, the hot liquid drenching your clothes and making your skin burn. You quickly backed away and shouted, "I'm calling the police!" The girls froze before quickly leaving so they'd avoid getting charged with harassment or worse. You gritted your teeth, the coffee was pretty hot, and you worried they'd burned you. You looked around the street, seeing people staring which made you completely embarrassed. You ignored the sharp pain from the hot coffee, before forcing yourself to walk back to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend.  
  
 --  
  
When you arrived, you spotted your boyfriend in the kitchen. He was cooking bacon and eggs from the smell of it. A smile spread across your face, and you stiffly headed over, body aching from the burns that the coffee had left. He turned his head slightly as he heard your approach. “(Y/n)!” he exclaimed and turned around, pulling you in a tight hug. You yelled, pain shooting through you, and he let go. “(y/n)!? I’m so sorry, are you alright?” he asked before noticing the coffee stains. “My dear, vhat happened?”  
“S-Some people didn’t like that I was getting coffee for my boyfriend…”  
He frowned, before taking your hand and saying, “Ignore them, they’re just jealous of what we have. Come now, let me turn off the oven and let’s get you to a hospital.”  
“But I’m fine Wil-“  
“No you aren’t. You’re hurt, and I vill not let ze love of my life be in pain, because _I am your shield_.”


	64. Orisa x Male!Reader || Polishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You assist your best friend in polishing herself up

Orisa x Male!Reader || Polishing  
  
Requested by: sargentboom on DeviantART  
  
Omnics took pride in being clean and polished up. This was the same case with Orisa. Yes, she enjoyed saving her fellow teammates and protecting people, but she also enjoyed relaxing when she could, and she knew just the perfect way. So here you came into the picture. For Omnics, being polished up was like a massage, and she went to you, her male best friend in Overwatch, since Efi was out. Of course you agreed, going with her to the garage where members kept things like D.va’s mech and fixed up their weapons, like Junkrat using it to prepare his bombs. She walked over to a corner of the garage that had blankets laid out, and she got comfortable. Nearby was a workbench with stuff Efi must’ve been working on. You walked over, grabbing out a thing of polish and smiled at Orisa. “You ready Risa?” you asked using her nickname.  
“Of course!”  
  
You got comfortable as you popped it open and grabbed a towel. You grabbed a glob of the clear polish and pressed it into Orisa’s neck. Then you began to press firmly against her metallic plating, using a circular motion to shine her up. A content hum came from the Omnic as this occurred, and her eyes made upward facing arrows in happiness. You continued this action, slowly soothing the omnic as you proceeded to polish up her body. As you pressed into her shoulder, she turned her head to watch. You gave a small smile. “Thank you for this, (y/n).”  
“It’s nothing. Anything for my best friend.”


	65. Cheater!Tracer x Male!Reader x D.va || New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being cheated on, (y/n) decided to move on to a new place, and he ends up running into someone new...literally.

Requested by: Allyuen on DeviantART  
  
 **(f/g) – Favorite Game**  
  
He wasn’t stupid. He knew what had been going on for some time, but he also didn’t wish to open his eyes to it. He was hoping he was wrong, or she’d simply fess up to her actions. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that lucky to have it be false, nor have her honesty. So, he decided he was tired of waiting after giving her plenty of opportunities to tell him the truth. As she entered the home they shared early in the morning after having snuck out after she assumed he was asleep, he was waiting. He sat alone in the dimly lit kitchen as she shut the front door, taking her sneakers off before she silently headed into the kitchen. She didn’t even notice him as she was about to enter the next room, and his voice made her nearly leap out of her skin. “Lena, where have you been?” he asked.  
“O-Oh, hey (y/n)! I was called in for a mission an hour ago so I went in, but they didn’t actually need me!” replied the brunette as she stifled a yawn. “I was heading back to bed.”  
He closed his eyes, slightly angered at how easily the lie slipped off her tongue and spoke in an even tone, “Lena. Do you take me for a fool?”  
“Whatever do you mean, love? I-“  
“Shut up!” he interrupted loudly making her look alarmed, and he continued. “I’m not an idiot…I gave you so much time, so many chances to tell me the truth. Yet, you still thought I’d never find out…”  
“What’re you talking about, love…? I-“  
“I know you’ve been cheating on me, Lena. Sneaking out when you think I’m asleep, calling  _her_  when I’m laying right next to you, saying how stupid I am for not realizing how you don’t love me…”  
“(y/n), I….”  
“Save it,” he replied as he stood up. “Your bags have been packed. They’re waiting in our…no.  _My_  bedroom. Now, get the hell out of my house.”  
  
\--  
  
It’d been a few months since that day. That’d been the last time he’d seen his now ex-girlfriend; Lena Oxton. Last he’d heard she’d ended up getting together with that woman she’d been cheating on him with. (y/n) sighed as he looked around, taking in the sights of the city. He loved it here, if only he could stay forever. A tap on his shoulder drew his gaze to his right side where he saw a pretty brunette female with pink paint on her cheeks. “Hey mister, why so sad looking?” she asked.  
“None of your business,” he answered stubbornly as he turned away and started to go on his way.  
“Woah! No need to leave so fast or be so rude,” she said suddenly in front of him.   
“What the-“  
“Now come on mister, I can see you’re upset! Just talk to me!”  
“Why do you care?” he asked angrily. “Just leave me alone.”  
  
With that he shoved past the brunette female and stormed down the sidewalk. She frowned after him, but she didn’t pursue him this time. She just watched his figure recede and vanish from her sight before she turned away and headed off in the other way. What neither of them knew was that fate had strange things planned ahead for them.  
  
\--  
  
It had been a week, and (y/n) had forgotten all about the girl who’d tried to be nice to him…that is until he ran into her again. Quite literally. He was walking down the street, focused on listening to his music, earbuds in as he walked with his head down as he looked at his I-Phone only to ram right into someone. He stumbled, pulling out his earbuds looking annoyed. “Hey watch where you’re-“ He cut off upon seeing the brunette girl sitting on the ground with coffee all over her clothes. She looked speechless, and he instantly began to apologize, “I-I’m sorry for yelling I…”  
“It’s okay mister,” she interrupted. “Hey wait, I know you, you’re the guy from last week! I never caught your name.”  
“Oh uhm…it’s (y/n),” he said as he helped her up.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Hana Song!” she exclaimed.  
“Wait… _the_  Hana Song? Like the professional gamer, Hana Song?”  
“Yep! That’s me!”  
“Oh my god, can I have your autograph!?”  
“Of course!”  
“Wait, first let me buy you new clothes as an apology.”  
“No, no, no! It’s fine (y/n)!”  
“Please…I insist.”  
“Alright fine…”  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk to go buy Hana new clothes, the two chatted along like they were old friends. To (y/n) it was comforting, and he began to forget about Lena as he spoke with this bright, cheery girl who somehow melted away his worries and sadness with a simple smile or laugh.  
  
\--  
  
“What!?” shrieked Hana as she knocked over her bag of Doritos onto the floor. “There’s no way!” (y/n) was laughing at the brunette’s reaction. They’d been playing (f/g), and he’d managed to beat her. She looked dumbfounded, brown eyes searching the screen as if it’d change magically. She scowled suddenly, beginning to pout as she normally did with her childish nature when she didn’t get what she’d wanted. (Y/n), and Hana had been friends for months now, and they’d gotten very close. So close in fact that (y/n) had moved to South Korea to stay in closer proximity with his best friend. He’d also gotten over Lena by now, and he was completely focused on improving his life and hanging out with Hana. “Oh come on, Hana. It’s just a game!” he exclaimed as he playfully shoved her.  
“But I always win…I’ve never lost before…” whined Hana.  
“Well looks like I’m catching up to you,” he teased.  
“Shut up!” she shouted and lept on him.  
  
He yelled as she knocked him out of his chair and onto the floor. They rolled and (y/n) ended up hovering over Hana who was catching her breath. It took them a few moments to recollect themselves before they realized the position they were in. Slowly, (y/n) found himself leaning in towards the young brunette who looked shocked at first, but she soon closed her eyes as the pair’s lips touched. The touch sent shivers down (y/n) spine, and he froze before pulling away slowly. It had been such a short kiss between them, but it had held so much meaning. Slowly, (y/n) got off her, keeping down on one knee as she sat up. They stared at each other intensely, neither breaking the gaze. (Y/n) smiled suddenly and said, “Hey Hana…you want to go on a date with me?”  
“Of course! Where to?”  
“How about just here, the two of us playing games like always…”  
“Sure thing!” she exclaimed as they got up.  
“Just know I’m winning this time!”  
“Of course you are, you’ll never let me win again, will you?”  
“Nope!”  
There was a brief silence.  
“Hey Hana?”  
“Yes?”  
“I like you a lot.”  
“I like you a lot too, you big nerd.”


	66. Yandere!Reaper x Fem!Reader || Pet Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been taken captive by a mysterious man, and he plans to make sure you know you're his pet...

Yandere!Reaper x Fem!Reader || Pet Part 1 

  
Requested by: KittenMoon505 on DeviantART

  
**WARNING: Contains abuse, neglect, Stockholm Syndrome, sexual themes, interpreted rape.  
**    
Puta – whore/slut   
  
  
Warm light flooding into the dark, cold basement made you open your eyes and wince as you tried to adjust to the light. A cloaked figure entered, shoes sounding off the cool metal floor as they approached the small metal cage that held you prisoner. A clawed hand reached through the bars and caressed your cheek in a gentle manner. "Good morning my dear pet," came that familiar dark yet enticing voice you'd become accustomed to. You nuzzled his hand making him chuckle in amusement. The sound of the click indicating he'd opened your cage made you look up at him with big (e/c) eyes. He opened the cage door, and you cautiously stepped out in order to not anger your master. He waved, and you obediently followed him, the bell on your collar chiming as you crawled after him on all fours. He led you to another corner, and you saw the pair of familiar bowls filled with food and water. As you started eating from the one, he chuckled darkly. "It's always so amusing to see a former Overwatch agent who was once held so high and respected be degraded to act like this," he sneered down at your malnourished form before he kicked your side making your whimper. "I wonder what Jack would say if he saw his former lover in such a state...I wonder if he even remembers you. Or if you remember him."    
You didn't reply to him, just looked up at him with a hurt, fearful expression before returning to the little food he provided every so often. As you chewed on the dry pellets of what you assumed was dog or cat food, you tried to remember a time when you weren't here. You couldn’t recall any. All you knew was this life that this man provided for you...the man you'd grown attached to no matter how many times he abused and mistreated you.   
  
A hand grabbing you by your hair tore you from your thoughts as you were yanked upwards to be face to face with that mask that resembled an owl. "Pay attention when I give you an order, pet," he growled making you whimper before he released you. "Follow,  _puta_." You obeyed following him, bare body shivering a bit at the cold air in the basement. He stopped at the cage you normally were housed in, but instead of putting you back inside he suddenly lifted up your small body and sat you down on top of the freezing cold cage making you let out a cry of protest. His clawed hand caressed your cheek again as the other gripped your hips. "Hm...you look so beautiful in just that collar my dear pet..." mused the cloaked man making you shiver under his touch. "It suits you so well...it shows that  _I own you, you're mine alone, not his._ "   
  
His clawed hand moved from your cheek to roam your body making small noises emit from you. As the feeling of metal grazed your smooth skin, your body began reacting and your felt a desire rising within for him to touch you. "M-Master..." You dared whisper and received a chuckle before he partially lifted his mask to reveal sharp teeth and dark skin that was paled as if he was a corpse. "Ah does my pet desire something? Don't worry...it's coming now my dear pet..." He replied before he suddenly entered you making you let out a cry that was quickly silenced by his hand as he slammed you down on the cage before starting to roughly have his way with you, taunting you and calling you terrible things as he abused you. Even though it hurt, even though you wanted to crawl out of your own skin and run from him, you could do nothing as he abused you and you simply took it. You loved this man regardless of this abuse, you wanted to please him because you were his pet, and he your master. You were simply here to fulfill his pleasure and nothing more. As he continued, you simply closed your eyes as time seemed to slow and you prayed for it all to be over...for this man known as Jack to come back and find you, but you knew it was hopeless as it had been drilled into you that he wasn't coming to save you, and you would never be free from this man's clutches. This man who called himself Reaper...the man you praised as Master and loved hopelessly even now. As he finished having his way with you, you wanted nothing more than his touch of comfort, but you knew there would be no such thing.  
  
As he pulled himself away from you, you were left a sweating, shivering mess. He did nothing to help you as you bled from scratches he’d given you and had let bruises and bite marks all over your porcelain skin. He pulled you off the top of the cage before shoving you back inside. “You’re such a good pet for your master you little  _puta_. I’ll be back soon for you little pet.” With that he locked your cage and left, black cloak flowing behind him and acting as if nothing had occurred just moments before. As you were once again left alone in the darkness to clean your wounds, you could only hope that this man known as Jack would come save you from your suffering.


	67. Yandere!Reaper x Fem!Reader || Pet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been taken captive by a mysterious man, and he plans to make sure you know you're his pet...

Yandere!Reaper x Fem!Reader || Pet Part 2  
  
Requested by: KittenMoon505  
  
 **WARNING: Contains abuse, neglect, Stockholm Syndrome.  
   
Puta – whore/slut**   
  
  
The sound of loud bangs and shouting alerted you something was wrong as you weakly lifted your head towards the place where your master normally entered to see you. As if on cue, the door opened and that harsh bright light flooded into the room. You let out a small whine and winced at the light.A figure ran in, shouting something you couldn’t understand, but you could clearly tell something was wrong as this man was not Reaper. He looked nothing like him, he had snow white hair and a visor and mask that kept his identity a secret. He wore a leather jacket that was black, red, white, and blue that looked like it was well-worn. A belt with ammunition and a holstered gun hung around his waist, and he had dirty gray pants with boots on. “(Y/n), can you hear me?” He asked in a gruff voice. You blinked at him, confusion clear on your face as you didn’t recognize him. He let out a frustrated sound before breaking the lock on the cage and opening the door. You could barely see his eyes behind the visor as he looked over your form. “Dammit…what did he do to you, (y/n)…” He quickly looked around before grabbing a dirty sheet and throwing it around you before he picked you up. “It’ll have to do…come on, we need to get you home now.”  
“Not so fast,” came the familiar voice that made your body shiver with fear and desire.   
“M-Master…” you rasped, and the man holding you tightened his grip on you in a protective manner.  
“Seems you didn’t forget her after all, Jack…such a shame because she’s long since forgotten you,” came Reaper’s voice. “Now put my pet down.”  
“She’s not your anything, Reyes,” growled the silver haired man.  
“J…Jack?” you whispered as your mind slowly processed the idea that this man had actually come back to get you as he set you down gently.  
“Don’t worry (y/n)…I’m getting you out of this damn hell hole,” he assured as he turned away. “She was my wife to begin with, Reyes. You’d no right taking her from me and keeping her like this for this past year. You’re going to regret ever touching her.”  
This earned him a laugh as he replied, “I’d like to see you try to make me regret this, Jack.”  
  
With that the two started going at it, throwing punches and kicks as the two men’s deep-rooted hatred exploded in a furious clash. You could only watch, body barely strong enough to sit up. You felt a wetness in your eyes at watching the two go at it. You didn’t want this, didn’t want to see the man you called Master and the man you knew as Jack who’d returned for you to fight. “S-Stop…” you whispered as they both punched each other in the face. “S-Stop!” You shouted louder as they went to hit each other again making them pause. “D-Don’t fight please….” She whispered. “You stupid  _puta_ …” started Reaper only or Jack to end it as his attention was turned to you. The cloaked man fell to the ground and didn’t move from Jack’s hit to the back of his neck. You took a sharp intake of breath as you stared at Reaper with wide eyes before turning your attention to Jack. “I’m sorry you had to see that, (y/n)…” he apologized moving forward and gently ran his fingers through your hair. “But we need to get going now before he wakes up…”  
“W-Why are you helping me? And won’t Master be upset?” You pressed as he picked you up bridal style.  
“He isn’t your Master (y/n), he never was. That bastard is-“  
“Jack,” came a feminine voice and a blond female poked her head in. “We need to go quickly.”  
“Alright, Angela,” he replied over his shoulder. “I’ll explain everything (y/n). We need to go now.”  
  
He didn’t give you time to reply as he turned away and headed towards the doorway. As you two walked out, your eyes wandered back to the cloaked man on the floor and you thought,  _I’m sorry I disobeyed you…my Master…I’ll return to you I swear…_


	68. Sombra x Male!Reader || Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sombra loses her ability to 'Boop'?

Requested by: Gordon on AO3  
  
 **Note:**  This is a huge throwback to the March 21-28 thing where Sombra’s boop was broken.  
  
It was as if God wished to punish you when you discovered what had happened to your best friend. You’d been seated in one of the few lounges in the Talon base reading a book when the Latino female that you’d been expecting found you. Her violet eyes that normally sparkled with mischief were dull and lifeless, and her normally carefree air had changed to a depressing cloud. You set aside the book you’d been holding and sat up. “Sombra, you alright?” You asked and earned a shake of the head. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She sighed and walked over to you, leaning over to look you in the eyes. Then, she lifted her finger and poked your nose, mouthing her famous words, but nothing came out. You gave her a confused look at her muteness. “What?” You asked. “Ugh you idiota…I can’t do ‘it’ anymore. I can’t-,” she exclaimed, unable to even say the word and it was then that it dawned on you.   
  
You sat there stunned, eyes wide as you stared at her.  _She can’t boop anymore? What? Why? But I need this…her boop makes my day_ , you thought as you spaced out. She snapped her fingers before your face and snapped you out of your thoughts as she spoke, “Eh, Chico! Hello? Anyone in there?”  
  
“Eh! Sorry…I spaced out.”  
  
“Ugh! I don’t have time for this! I’ll go figure this out myself if you won’t help me!”  
  
“Sombra!” You called after her as she left and groaned as you fell back on the couch in defeat. “How am I going to survive…?”  
  
  
—  
  
  
It was a week later she returned to you with good news. You’d felt dead inside since learning her cheerful little ‘boop’ was gone. It was something that brought light into your life and her’s as well since she’d been gloomy ever since that day. You yawned, opening the door after hearing a knock on it. “What is it? I’m trying to-“  
  
A finger tapped your nose before a voice said, “Boop!”  
  
  
You froze, eyes wide before looking down to see the Latina woman standing before you grinning. You were ecstatic to say the least as you laughed and grabbed her up by the waist. She yelped as you pulled her into your room and began to spin her around. “AYE CHICO STOP!” she shouted as you spun her around for a few seconds more before putting her down.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m just so happy and it’s so good to see you smiling again.”  
  
She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess I am pretty happy about it.”  
  
You grinned at her laughter. It always had such a strange affect on you. “Hey…why don’t we go out and celebrate?”  
  
“Celebrate?”  
  
“Yeah! Get drinks or something.”  
  
“Hmph, alright. I got just the place!” She exclaimed, hooking her arm through your and leading you out of the room. “You ever been to Calaveras…?”


	69. McCree x Fem!Reader || Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fawning over a certain lifeguard for some time, you get the courage to go speak with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey be sure to check out my new OW x Reader series I just started:
> 
> 100 Kinks || Shimada Brothers
> 
> (Reader is Fem btw)
> 
> It is almost all NSFW one-shots with Genji and Hanzo. If you want more stuff when this isn't being updated, check it out! I'm also working on a separate series that is a Genji x Fem!Reader series. It'll be called
> 
> Deadly Desire
> 
> Keep an eye out, thank you for all the reads and I love all of you!

Requested by: No One  
  
You smiled as you stared at the well-built man sitting at the lifeguard stand. He was handsome, skin having been kissed by the sun and blond hair sticking out from under his straw hat. A pair or red swim trunks hung loosely at his hips and a belt that was doing next to nothing to hold it up was hanging with them. He had on black flip-flops, a lifeguard’s whistle around his neck and a beach towel around his shoulders. The oddest thing was his left arm. It was missing and replaced by a shiny red prosthetic arm. Although it wasn’t uncommon to find people with them after the Omic Crisis, it was odd to see a  _lifeguard_  with one. Even so, you brushed it off since it didn’t make him look any less handsome.  
  
You smiled and decided to go talk to him. Making your way over, you noticed what looked to be a popsicle stick hanging loosely between his lips as his eyes surveyed the pool. He was even more handsome the closer you got as you saw his body. He was like one of those Roman sculptures, abs moulded perfectly and not a flaw about him. You imagined him like a god upon his throne, and you a lowly peasant. There was no way this man who probably had girls fall head over heels for him was going to accept you asking him to go out on a date with you. You were tempted to turn around and walk away like nothing had happened, but his voice froze you in your tracks. “Ya know darlin’, instead of starin’ at me all day ya could talk to me,” he said with a southern drawl that made your heart melt. This man was  _perfection_.  
  
“I-I uhm...I’m sorry…” you stammered, and he chuckled in a way that made you want to faint from embarrassment.  
  
“So darlin’, whatcha need?”  
  
“I uhm...I was wondering what your name was.”  
  
“My name, eh?” he asked before climbing off his post. “Jesse McCree, and you are?”  
  
“(Y/n), (y/n) (l/n).”  
  
“Pleasure to meet ya darlin’.”  
  
“You as well.”  
  
“So, ya gotta question or somethin’?”  
  
“Well uhm...I was wondering if you’d like to get lunch together?”  
  
You looked at your feet nervously and found you painted toenails more interesting for the moment. His laugh was deep in his chest in response, and you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. You knew this would happen, he was laughing at how dumb you were for asking someone as handsome as him to go get lunch with someone like you. You shifted awkwardly and waited till he calmed his laughter. “Sure,” he said, and you snapped your head up to look into his honey colored eyes.  
  
“Wh-What really?”  
  
“Sure thing. I’d love to go to lunch with someone as gorgeous as yourself. In fact, we can go now since my shift is ending anyways.”  
  
“I...uhm…”  
  
“I mean we can wait if you’d like too darlin’.”  
  
“No!” you exclaimed then lowered your voice self consciously. “I mean...no, let’s go now.”  
  
“Alrighty, lemme go get the next lifeguard who's supposed to be on, and I’ll treat ya to some pizza or somethin’.”  
  
You nodded and watched him walk away as you silently celebrated your success. You’d successfully got a date with the man you’d been ogling over, and you couldn’t help but feel ecstatic as you awaited your lifeguard to return.


	70. Blackwatch!McCree x Fem!Reader || From Fake to Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission that makes you and Jesse be fake lovers, you can't stand the idea of going back to being just friends and confess to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Desire is officially out, please go look into it!It is a Genji x Fem!Reader and will be a multipart series!
> 
> 100 Kinks || Shimada Brothers x Fem!Reader is also being updated still! Keep an eye out and check out my Overwatch OC story about my characters Poisonshard and Ghost!

McCree x Fem!Reader || From Fake to Real  
  
Requested by: Jasmine-Lotus on DeviantART  
  
You collapsed on the bed as tears rolled down your cheeks. Why had it happened in such a way? The mission had been hard enough, but you’d had to fake being a couple with the man you’d been head over heels for. So now you were here after it had finished up, your heart in tatters.   
  
_The mission had just finished as you both got off the drop ship. “Nice work out there (y/n).”_  
  
“S-Same to you, Jesse...say there is something I want to talk about…”  
  
“Lay it on me.”  
  
“Jesse I...about the mission…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well...I...actually uhm...I like you…”  
  
“Well of course you do, we’re friends right?”  
  
“No I mean...I LIKE you, Jesse. I mean as more than friends…”  
  
“Oh...darlin’ I...I don’t know what to say I…”  
  
“I knew it...I-I’ll just go…”  
  
With that you turned and bolted before he could see you breaking. You heard him call after you, but you ignored him as you sprinted down the familiar halls of the Blackwatch base and brushed past people in the halls asking if you were alright. You ignored them as you made your way to your room…  
  
You tightened your grip on the bed sheets as you took a shaky breath before exhaling with a choked sob. You shouldn’t have said anything. Now things would be awkward with Jesse, and you didn’t even know if you should bother being around him anymore. Maybe it’d be better if you avoided him. It wouldn’t be too hard. Just tell Reyes you can’t work with him anymore.  
  
He’d switch your schedules from same shifts to opposite shifts. Then you could avoid him in the training range and dining hall. It wouldn’t be too difficult. It would be your feelings that would be the struggle. Trying to forget him and how you felt. You could get over him with time. Just how much time was the question. A knock on the door drew your attention, and you groaned before getting up to answer it. You opened it, saying, “I’m sorry, but you can come back later I-”  
  
Suddenly you were pulled into a hug as a voice spoke, “Why did you run from me?”  
  
“I- Jesse…” you whispered before pushing him away. “W-Why are you here!?”  
  
“Because darlin’, I- are you crying?”  
  
“No! I just-”  
  
He sighed and reached out to wipe away your tears. “Please don’t cry, I-”  
  
You flinched away. “Please don’t...stop I…”  
  
“Darlin’ let me speak…” he interrupted. “Listen, I’m sorry for how I responded. I really am, you caught me off guard.”  
  
“Jesse...please I already know how you feel you don’t have to-”  
  
“No you don’t,” he said abruptly. “You think you do, but you don’t. I can assure you that, darlin’. Trust me…”  
  
“Jesse what’re yo-”  
  
He cut you off with a firm kiss on the lips. You were frozen for a moment. Was this really happening? Jesse McCree was kissing you. The man you  _loved_  was kissing you. You slowly closed your eyes as you kissed him back and savored the taste of his lips. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him.   
  
He broke it off shortly after and said breathlessly, “Do you believe me now, darlin’?”  
  
You gave a nod and whispered, “Y-Yeah…”  
  
“Then how about instead of fakin’ being lovers like on the mission...how about we seal the deal for real this time?”  
  
“I’d like that…”


	71. Kitty Ears || Kitty!Genji x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji had one rule.
> 
> Don't touch his kitty ears.
> 
> But how can you resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This collection is now active again! The tags have been cleaned up, and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Kitty Ears || Kitty!Genji x Fem!Reader**

 

**Requested by: No One**

 

Two years.

 

Two years you’d been his girlfriend.

 

Two years you’d been with Genji Shimada.

 

Two years you’d been able to cuddle with him.

 

Two years you’d been having sexual relations with him.

 

And for two years...he had one rule.

 

_ Don’t touch his cat ears. _

 

It was a simple request, but you being...you, it was hard to resist. You laid next to him in bed, watching him sleep. He’d arrived back a few hours ago from a mission he’d been sent out on by Winston, and he’d passed out almost instantly. So now here you were, watching as his tail swished, and his ears occasionally twitched.

 

It was all too tempting, seeing them flick every so often. Their snow white fur with ebony stripes sticking out of the man’s raven black hair made them stick out even more. You couldn’t help it. You slowly reached out, watching Genji’s face for any signs hints of him waking. He was still blissfully at rest and completely unaware of what you were up to.

 

You reached forward and lightly grasped his right ear. It was soft, almost velvet-like. You ran your thumb over the back of it, petting at his ears. A soft noise came from Genji, and you froze. Your eyes moved to his face, and you saw his mouth slightly ajar, head tilted more in your direction as if he was enjoying what you were doing. You waited a few moments before tentatively rubbing his ears again. Another noise that was a mixture of a mewl and a moan escaped him, and you noticed his cheeks were turning faint pink.

 

You thought nothing of it and continued until his hand shot out and seized your wrist. You jolted away in surprise as he slowly sat up. His piercing blue eyes staring at you. You weren’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but he definitely wasn’t pleased. “(Y/n)...what did I tell you about touching my ears?” he asked, and you noticed his voice sounded a bit off like it was strained a bit.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” you stammered. “I couldn’t help it, I-”

 

“Just don’t do it again, or I don’t think I can hold myself back,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“Hold yourself back, wha-” you cut off as realization hit you as to why he had seemed so off. “O-Oh my...I’m so sorry…”

 

“It’s fine,” he replied as he seemed to calm down. “Don’t do it again unless you  _ want _ a hungry tiger to deal with.”

 

You nodded, but a smile crept upon your face after a few moments. “Hm…I see…” You slowly pulled your hand free from him, and his eyes locked on yours. They were unwavering as he observed you, regarding your hand as it slowly moved towards his ears. “What if I want a ‘hungry tiger’ to deal with?”

 

“Then you best be prepared for what you’re getting yourself into,” he said.

 

“I think I’ll manage,” you said before stroking as his ear.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as a soft rumble came from deep in his chest. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said as his eyes opened and a faint blue glow came from them as he suddenly pinned you to the bed. You were definitely in for it now, and you were more than ready for it.


	72. Brigitte xMale!Reader || Flower Crowns

**Requested by: No One**

 

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Your girlfriend was stunning, like an angel sent down from the heavens by God himself as a gift to the world. How this amazing girl had ended up with you was beyond you, but you were so grateful for her. She was a bright ray of sunshine on a cold, dreary winter day. However, she’d not been that way for a while now.

 

You frowned as you watched her work on her armor. She’d been trying to fix some problems she had on the last mission while escorting a payload in Route 66, and she’d been in a very bad mood since. It was like she had a rain cloud over her head. She was constantly upset, and her sadness was far from well-hidden. She just seemed down the whole time, and you were trying to find a way to make her feel better.

 

You blinked, suddenly getting an idea. You stood up from where you sat on one of the work benches, and she glance over at you. “Going somewhere (y/n)?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I will be back soon,” you replied as you went and kissed her cheek before leaving.

 

You made your way down the hall to the medbay, heading right for the office where you knew she’d be. You knocked softly and the familiar voice called, “Come in!”

 

You entered and smiled at the woman who was working on her paperwork. “Hello Angela,” you said, and she beamed at you with a surprised happiness.

 

“(Y/n),” she greeted. “How is Brigitte doing?”

 

“She’s still...upset,” you replied, and she frowned.

 

“I see...well what brings you here?”

 

“I had an idea to cheer her up.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Do you happen to still have some of those flowers you bought yesterday?”

 

\--

 

You smiled to yourself as you walked down the hallway back the way you came. You were hoping that this would help improve her mood. It was all you could think of at the time, and you were praying it would suffice in helping her cheer up. You knocked lightly on the door to her work area, smiling as she lifted her head to look at you. “Oh, you’re back already?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow in your direction.

 

“Yes,” you replied as you stepped into the room, heading towards her as you carefully kept your hands behind your back. “I noticed you’ve been upset since the last mission, and I have been thinking of ways to cheer you up. I was hoping that this could possibly suffice…?”

 

Her eyes widened as you pulled out the object you’d been hiding. “What…”

 

You pulled out a small flower crown. It was made of bright crimson roses and snow white lilies. The stems were seamlessly intertwined together, and you smiled at her astonished look. “What do you think?” you asked.

 

“(Y/n)...it’s beautiful,” she breathed as you stepped forward and placed it upon her head.

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” you replied before stealing a kiss from her.

 

She slung her arms around the back of your neck, pulling you closer. You rested your hands on her hips, smiling like an idiot as you pulled away. She laughed seeing your expression. “I swear, you know just how to cheer me up,” she sighed happily.

 

“I’m glad I could be of assistance,” you said with a smile before looking to her armor. “Have you managed to fix your stuff yet?”

 

“Not yet...would you like to give me a hand?”

 

“Of course,” you replied as you pulled away from her. “Come on, let’s get this all fixed up so you can get back to doing what you love.”


End file.
